Love Story
by winxclublover1999
Summary: Its a Story about bloom and sky and a bit about the other winx,its going to be a long one as well,they get engaded then married then have a baby sort of story but they go through loads of adventures
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: i do not own winx club this is just a fanficton im not going to bore you there will be lots of excitment and romance **

**Chapter1: Love Story**

The winx club were casually hannging out at there favourite bar they were having a long chat and gossiping with drinks they were having such a casuall time,when suddenly i bunch of hot looking boys walked in they were so hot the winx club were just stearing stella,musa,layla,tecna and flora they stared at the boys but bloom was sitting there on her phone all the boys thought wow that red head is hot(Bloom)they all went up to the table to get to bloom and flirt with her but before brandon(1 of the specialists hot boys)could stella walked up to him before helia could flora walked up to him before riben could musa walked up to him before timmy or nabu could layla and tecna walked up to them

but there was sky,the only specialist left,he walked up to bloom and taped her on the shoulder and said hi

**Blooms POV:**

i looked up and saw a hot looking guy,with lushus looking blonde hair with the toughest bodie ever and i replied "hi"i couldnt belive it such a hot boy with amazing skills wanted to talk to me i was quite happy so were all the girls at the time i was wearing quite unreavling clothes so i woundered was he actually interested after a while i got out of my thinking and made conversation

**No POV**

"Hi my Names bloom,im princess of sparks "bloom said

"Hi my names sky prince of eraklyon"sky said

**Skys POV**

we made converstation i really liked bloom and she was mega hot her long beautiful hair and her lush blue eyes and her really long legs it was amazing that we hit it off

**No POV**

after a while all the girls and boys curfues were passed by untill flora mentioned it we all said good bye of course bloom had given her number to sky and everyone else left she gave sky a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left,all the boys watched bloom leave they all druled at the way she was walking they loved it,they all looked at sky and said

"your so lucky mate,shes the hottest one there and you got her"

sky laughed and said "i know"and walked off smiling while looking at his cell phone looking through blooms facebook page with all her photos he got to know all her interests all the girls were quite jelouse that bloom had given her number and they all noticed the boys looking at her in a way,but they let it go

**Stellas POV**

wow blooms lucky how did she do it,shes my best friend yes but look at her though she needs new fashion and compare us two. how could brandon evan look at her,while i was there he must of though i didnt catch him looking at bloom but i way all the boys did its wierd and whats his name sky is it,he didnt look at any of the girls,hmm but maybe he will haha

**Musa and Floras converstation in the other room (they are alone)**

Musa:hey flora,did you notice all the boys druling over bloom today when we first met them

flora:yes i did but i wouldnt call it drueling i would call it looking around and plus i really like helia and i think he likes me back i dont know about you and...

Musa:his names riben

Flora:oh yeah haha

Musa:yeah your right i was probably over reacting

**Tecna and laylas converstation in there beds**

Tecna:so that guys you were talking to nabu is it?well do you lik him then?

(*Layla blushes*)

Layla:well yes a little bit (tecna looks at her with a serious face)Ok fine alot what about you and timmy then tecna huh?

(layla laughs)

Tecna:yes i do we have alot in common like

(Layla interrupts)

layla:Likes LET ME GUESS COMPUTERS HAHA

tecna:yes (blushes)anyway lets get to sleep its getting late we have to wake up early for class tommorow Good Night Layla

Layla:yes thats true Good night

Its a wierd place to cut off oh well i will be posting 1/2 chapters every day cause thats how much i love you guys ,I am new to this so bare with me.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST MORE CHAPTERS THANK YOU33


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note i do not own winx club.i will note bore you in this chapter there will be loads of excitment and romance**

**Chapter 2:Love Story**

*The Girls wake up and its morning everyones tired and wakes up to see blooms made breakfast they all thank bloom and look stunned*

(blooms got a massive smile on her face)

Stella:bloom why are you so happy cause you do know we have class next right and the teacher is a pain in the as* right

bloom:yeah i know that,its just an amazing day today i guess

(the girls look at each other suspicious)

girls speak at the same time:Bloom tell us the truth now

(they all burst out laughing while blooms sitting there confused)

bloom:haha very funny come on eat up,were going to be late and you know what happens when were late we have detentions and when we have detentions we cant go out and have fun

Girls:yeah thats true hurry up quick quick

***30 Minutes later***

Blooms :Finally guys that took awhile

Stella:well sorry bloom but i always have to look good

musa:typical stella haha

*they all walk off to class*

Proffesor:Girls hurry up and sit down your lucky you came on time otherwise..

(proffesors gets interruptted by layla)

layla:yes we know we get detention

proffesor:right thats it layla double detention

layla:Ohhh but sir

Proffesor:No Butts

Girls:haha sir said butts

*Everyone in class laughs*

Proffesor:sh now girls take your seats

*Proffesor starts talking about work and magic

*Blooms thinking*(WHILE STARING DEEP INTO THE CEILING)

**Blooms POV**

i wonder how skys doing,hes probably bored in class like really bored because he did text me earlier they are studieing for something oh well,shall i meet him later or not because they having a little fair to raise money for something i will go because i really really want to see sky i think i really like him and il ask the girls to come with me because they probably want to see the boys they met the other day and

proffesor interuppts her mind:EXCUSE ME BLOOM I ASKED YOU A QUESTION

Bloom:Oh im sorry proffesor what was the question again

proffesor:right stop day dreaming this is a warning and next time you do it i will give you a detention understood Miss Sparks

Bloom:Umm...yes sir

***bell rings***

Everyone gets together and flora asks "what are we doing today then girls" and stella says "dunno an ideas"

bloom says :how about we go to re fountain for there fair they are having to rasie money anyones aloud to go,mrs faragonda said yesterday that the girls are going to be there so we may aswell

**Laylas POV**

stupid bloom wants to go so nabbu can look all over her,god i hate bloom shes always so horrible

Layla:i cant go ive got detention

stella:so we can still go cant we

bloom:of course we can stella

stella:yay i get to see brandon

**Blooms POV**

half an hour later

hmmm...what shall i wear maybe il just wear a dress with heels ,oh wow look at this dress i didnt even know i had it,wow omg i have matching shoes aswell yay and i also put deep red lipstick on

**10 mins later***

everyone walks out there rooms looking at eachother but there eyes catch to bloom they all think wow she looks amazing and they think maybe i should change cause look at bloom and what she wearing

Mrs faragonda calls everyone to go through the portal to get to red fountain to it was to late to get changed we all went accept layla because she had detention,layla walked down to the detention thinking how much she hated bloom and stella

**at red fountain***

the girls (bloom,stella,musa,tecna,flora) are standing in a group talking when suddenly someone is behind bloom hugging her

Blooms turns around to see sky ,she blushes and hugs him back,he says to her "let me show you around"but she looks at the girls and they "go on blooms its fine"so bloom goes they are all staring at her in jelousy of how she was dressed and how she had an amazing boyfriend

while bloom and sky were walking past every single boy,every boy gleemed at her thinking wow skys done very well getting a hot girlfriend like that,sky and bloom went to a more private area,sky put his hands around his girlfriends waists and started kissing her passionately and bloom started kissing back after three minutes non stop of kissing someone tapped sky on the shoulder it was brandon

Brandon said:come one sky we need your help here and bloom you can come to just hurry

so sky pulled me along while we were holding hands we went out of the hideout and went to help the stalls sky said:bloom you dont need to help ..

but she wanted to so she got up and helped she smiled at sky and said i want to after 1 hour of selling it was all gone and they had raised enough money

after a while all the winx girls (accept layla)had been asked out (accept bloom because her and sky are already together)they all text eachother telling eachother after a whole 2 hours of the winxs and specialists hanging out the winx had to get back to alfea everyone gave there boyfriends a kiss on the cheeks and went but for sky he was the lucky one he had a passionate kiss on th lips from bloom after that 1 minute of kissing,bloom was called by stella so she went

after the meal they had all the girls went to bed but bloom couldnt sleep it was 4.00am and bloom heard rocks being throne at her window she went to see what that could possibly be

she looked out to see sky she said "sky what are you doing here and at this time of night...

**so this is the end of this chapter anyways i hoped you liked it please please review youll be the best winx club fans ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Story-Chapter 3**

**sorry if i update to quickly im just to obbssessed,and btw i do not own winx club**

**Chapter 3.**

_"Sky what are you doing here at this time of night"says bloom_

sky:bloom come with me quick

Bloom:how?...what?...whhy?

Sky:just jump on my board before we get caught quick

*bloom jumps on,with her night dress on,so shes freezing*

sky lands in a secret hide out and bloom looking around in amazement and she asks sky:sky what are we doing here,sky quickly grabes bloom by the waist and starts kissing her,bloom starts kissing back and after 2 minutes she pulls away and says :seriously sky what are we doing here sky replies"*he sits her down on the bench*well bloom i couldnt sleep because i couldnt stop thinking about you i mean i really missed you i know it...(gets interrupted by bloom)"sky sky shh i couldnt sleep ethier i...i dont know how to says this but sky I love you..."

skys looks into blooms eyes and says "i love you to bloom" and they kiss passionatley,bloom falls over on to the bench and with sky on top of her they get up and look blushed ,then suddenly they hear a noise what could that noise be sky"bloom says they tip toe on to the board and fly off,sky drops bloom off to her balcony while shes standing on her balcony and sky standing on the board and bloom puts her hands on his cheeks and goes closer to her face and kisses sky they see lights flash off and sky as soon as he can quickly escapes he says bye to bloom and she says bye back blowing him a kiss he blushes and flys back

bloom tip toes back in bed hoping no one heard or saw her,after 20 mins*

she has a text from sky saying he made it back to red fountain safely

for the rest of the night they enjoyed there phone calls and texts,

after 2/3 hours bloom woke up and it was 7.00am she woke up had breaksfast with a cheerful face she went to get dressed all the girls asked eachother whys she so happy whats happened?

they all sat down and spoke to bloom,when flora asked"bloom sweet heart whats happened why are you so cheerful any news we should know about?"

Bloom replies"its sky,were in love"

"already wow bloom its only been a week that cant be love"stella said

stella stop its probably love at first sight right bloom" said musa and flora agreed by saying "yeah stella leave bloom alone lots of people fall in love its called love at first sight"

Bloom gave a fake smiled and said "um guys i need to be alone right now"

they all looked at stella and said "nice one stella you made bloom cry"

stella walked away and all the girls went to blooms room and knocked bloom refused to come out they would tell she was crying they heard sobbing

after there first class bloom was still in there*

they had no other choice but to call sky,so tecna called up timmy and asked him to give the phone to sky she explained why,she then told sky what happened and he came imediately and they oppened a portal for him to come through,he knocked on blooms door while all the girls stood behind him sky said while knocking on her door"bloom its me sky open up i want to talk to you"the girls decided to give bloom and sky privacy so they went and bloom opened the door she saw sky he stepped in and hugged her as tight as possible they sat down on the bed and talked for a while he asked her whats wrong she replied"well you know stella right my "suppose to be" bestfriend she ... after a while sky understood and they hugged of course sky had to leave because he had classes he hugged and kissed bloom and went. to make it easier bloom oppened up a portal and sky went

the next thing she saw was stella she walked straight past stella and into the toilet to wash away and re do her makeup (she didnt do that much make up it was just eyeliner and mascara) so she could make it to her next class she was already late

she rushed in and said to her proffesor "sir im sorry im late something came up" the teacher accepted her apology "now now bloom theres no need to explain take a seat "

bloom takes her seat*

stella walks in*

sir"excuse me stella why are you late and this late il see you after school"stella replies with fine sir i dont even care its not like i have any true friends anyway

Bloom imidatley stands up and says"How even dare say that stella we've been here all through alfea ,we were there to save your kingdom we were there when you were being spoilt little princess that made everyone angry we saved your but from being in trouble we even set you up with boys because of what happened we were there when them boys dihonoured you i can even believe you'd say that after all the moments weve had i was this close to forgive you but you can forget it never in a million years will i forgive you grr youve lost my complete trust the least you could do is bretend to be a best friend not call me unfaithful because let me tell you now im way more faithful and trustworthy a hundred time more you can forget every moment weve been never speak to me ever again sorry everyone

and storms out of class and goes to mrs faragondas office and explains what happened mrs faragonda being the best head mistress lets bloom go back to sparks for a cool down for as long as she wants

bloom walks into her room and packs and makes a portal and goes home and runs up to her parents and huggs them,

bloom was wondering the class has finished by now she was thinking of the girls and sky,they dont even know yet she though she shouldve left a note everyone missed bloom so much and poor sky hadnt seen bloom in a week and a few days

it was a saturday morning and everyone got up (including the winx,stella,specialists and bloom)they all got ready

**Blooms POV**

i wonder what i should wear today she brings out a tight sleeveless top thats a deep bright red and a tight mini skirt and puts them on she put bright red high heels she went for a real different look this time and a really bright red lipstick on

she sat at the table having break fast and a chat with her parents when she couldnt belive her eyes she saw...

**ohh excitment try guess what she saw on the reviews please please to sum up stella and bloom had an arguement and arent speaking anymore and bloom goes for a holiday for a few weeks and she sees something not going to give it away**


	4. Chapter 4

_she sat at the table having break fast and a chat with her parents when she couldnt belive her eyes she saw..._

Chapter 4

she saw...she rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming she saw sky and the winx&specialists,she jumped out her seat while

Miriam(blooms mother)said"excuse me bloom sit down its rude leaving the table un announced"

"Sorry mother"yet she still went she hugged sky as tight as she could and all the others accept stella who stood there looking at her nails bloom decided to hug her and ask why were they here and not in class she said "guys its amazing to see you but i dont get why your here because dont you have class" before anyone could say anything miriam and oritel interruptted and oritel said to sky"so you must be the guy that my daughters been dating for a few weeks then" but before sky said yes miriam stopped him and said "oritel,anyway hello you all must be blooms friends,il ask the maids to bring you some drinks"

Musa replied with,"theres really no need for that" but oritel insisted,bloom told them all too come to her room she held skys hand and leaded them there they got to a huge gigantic bedroom and they looked around flora then noticed there was no wadrobe ,so bloom took tthem to the next room and it was a whole room sized wardrobe with anything and everything in it (stella left sparks when ,bloom told them to come up),they were all in the wardbrobe so bloom took sky out and went back to her bedroom

they sat down on the bed and had a very long make out session,bloom then fell on the bed and sky went towards her kneck and started kissing her there,bloom heard a nock on the door so she imediatley stopped,it was everyone else,they all tried persuading bloom to come back and sky even promised he would come over everyday to see her so she finally agreed the maids started packing her stuf while everyone was chatting in front of the door sky grabbed bloom by the waist and started kissing her,they were the closest couple there everyone else was at the stage were they only taked and pecked a kiss on the cheek but bloom and sky were at the stage(in there relationship)were they could snog infront of the world and wouldnt care what happened,

the next thing everyone saw a stranger dresses royaly and he tapped bloom on the shoulder and she turned around and hugged him and shouted "DAN"everyone looked so confused,especially sky,they all looked at bloom and she explained that daniel was her brother everyone,thought "wow i didint know she had a brother"she dragged dan to her parents and theylooked shocked they hugged him and they all dan he was humerous,handsome and very charming,after 3 hours catch up everyone left back to alfea

Blooms POV

i really thought dan and sky hit it off my parents and my sister like him to so do i haha,

i think im going to sit by him,*bloom goes to sit by him* hey bloom sky says to me and i kiss him passionatley and say hey,i start to laugh so sky though it would be funny if he pulled me up and drop me on his lap i turned my head talking to him he didnt seem to be listeneing he quickly just kiss me,we finally arrive and Mrs faragonda told the boys its past 11 and they werent aloud in they hugged eachother,but before that sky and bloom sneaked to the hide out and had a proper long make out session after a while skys hands slid down blooms back and his face went towards her kneck,sky started on blooms neck and she started moaning they told eachother,that they loved eachother but before anything went any farther some one was moving around in the bushes it was riven telling sky to hurry because they all wanted to leave,now quick quick they were about to leave but bloom grabbed skys arm and whispered in his ear"meet me tommorow at sparks alone my parents will be at a meeting skip classes,we can spend the night"

sky went after hearing all that he was excited and couldnt wait he finally had his alone time with bloom with no interuptions and he didnt even lead to it bloom did he thought to himself he was probably the most excited person in the whole of magix brandon noticed the happiness on skys face and said,whats the matter bro why you so cheerful today,"bloom invited me over sparks to spend the night and she said that we would be alone her familys gone on a short vaction"saaid sky

Brandon replied with "oh now i get what you mean"(wink wink)

(just to clarify bloom is not a slut its been a year i know i mention something else but just imagine theyve been dating a year and they were in love after a special moment shared together at sparks,sky gives something special something his ex fiance always wanted but didnt get he knew bloom deserved it he loved her to bits and with in that year they had been throught a lot and i will be skipping bits,just a few things and i will be having exotic moments and sorry i havent been uploading well i have but it takes a day to officially be a chapter,if it was up to me i wouldve been on chapter 20 by now)

PLEASE REVIEW 235 VIEWS ALREADY PLEASE RVIEW THOUGH AND FOLLOW THIS STORY FOR UPDATES THANKYOU!


	5. Chapter 5

**guys i am so sorry for the late update my laptop charger broke and now i have a useless laptop but ive rezorted to my computer anyways so sorry **

**chapter 5**

**summary:**bloom invited sky to sparks for some alone time and brandon knew exactly what was going on,the girls were jelouse of bloom and sky(not so much to summarise)

**The next Morning***

Bloom woke up and yawned she got up out of bed and brushed her teeth and washed her face and got dressed and seen as she was meeting sky today she thought she would wear irrestistable clothes so she went through her wardrobe and she picked out a dress that was very short and normal heels/sandals(gladiator heels i think their callled)she put them on and put some makeup on and sprayed perfume which then immediatley woke up the flower fairy flora she then said"bloom what are you doing up at this time"

bloom said"flora its nearly 8"

"what omg i have to get ready were meeting the boys today omg omg"said flora rushing into the bathroom

*bloom laughed a little seeing her rush**then flora sticks out her head from the bathroom and says "you look beautiful by the way bloom,skys going to love it for definate"and ran back to the bathroom .bloom gained more confidence after what flora said

**25 mintues later***

everyone was ready and they all stepped out of their rooms at the same time and they all said looking at eachother "wow girls you look amazing" and then they laughed and went to the living room after a few mins stella tapped bloom(theyve made up im getting a little confused my self but theyve made up i just havent written it yet)and said the boys are here yay lets go girls quick,so they rushed out and went to theyre prespective boyfriends

all the girls went out but bloom realised she forgot her phone and went to get it and lock theyre door because she offered to

stella and brandon were hugging so were nabu and aisha and flora and helia,tecna and timmy were showing each other theyre new apps and riven and musa were just awkwardlyy talking and then sky asked the girls "hey girls wheres bloom isnt she coming"he said with a fake smile they all looked at him and stella said "yeah speaking of bloom here shee is"

they all turned to see bloom in a white/cream colour dress that was quite short and gladiator heels,all the boys mouths dropped especially skys,the girls laughed a little at seeing skys reaction

bloom the said "hey sky sorry i was late i was just getting my phone i forgot it"then she closed skys mouth and then he got out of the shock and said"bloom you look ab...souletley gg..orgeous today"he struggled saying it because he couldnt keep his eyes off her after that awkward moment aisha said (in a cranky mood because her and nabu had a fight )come on get on the bikes lets get this evening over with god"the winx knew what happened with her and nabu so they agreed

they all shared leva bikes with their prespective boyfriends/girlfriends

Bloom and sky

"sky can i ride the bike today pls pretty please il love you forever"

"of course but you dont love me forever anyway"

"ohh sky you know what i mean"*they kiss for a long time*

bloom was infront of sky she knew how to ride one infact i think she was the only girl in alfea who knew how to ride one because sky and bloom would practice often together as a hobby they both liked doing it so they enjoyed they also got another excuse to be away from the other(the winx and specialist)so they could have alone time

anyway back to the date,they all decided to have breakfast in bistros so they went there bistros was a special place for couples they only had 2 people tables so each couple had to sit by their lover but aisha wasnt happy about this,infact nabu tried to make it up to her but aisha being as aragont as she was didnt forgive him(something happened between theyre kingdoms)

theyre dates went well after 1 to 2 hours of the bistro they all went back to red fountain and chilled there for a bit after a while it was 7 pm so they had to get back the boys went with them on the ship to drop them off although they were already in the place they lived

**next updat will soon as possible i promise**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres the Update and thankyou to all reviewers last one was a little short but il make it up in this one and thankyou to my best reviewer -PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon and im sorry for the late updates once again**

**Review&Follow Thankyou**

_**theyre dates went well after 1 to 2 hours of the bistro they all went back to red fountain and chilled there for a bit after a while it was 7 pm so they had to get back the boys went with them on the ship to drop them off although they were already in the place they lived**_

**chapter 6**

they all went home accept bloom and sky they transported to sparks(bloom can transport to areas cause shes the most powerful fairy in there)they walked into the castle to see maids and servants bowing down at them bloom let them all go and do theyre own thing she then showed sky around sparksand other places

**its 5.30pm now **

the girls all went to a club and partyed for a while and met up with friends and went shopping the only reason the boys didnt come along was because they heard the word shopping so they decided to go back to redfountain and chillax

**Sky&Bloom In Sparks**

they soon came to a fountain in the royal garden of sparks they sat on the special bench dedecated to blooms mother(from oritel for theyre aniversery) and blooms head was laid on skys shoulder they got chatting and fell into a romantic kiss and bloom broke the kiss and got up and said

"sky i have an amazing idea"

"what is it bloom"

"LETS GO TO THE BEACH"

"Haha okay bloom but calm down,lets go get changed"

they both got changed and came down bloom was wearing a bikini top and a mini skirt and sky was wearing just was standing out the front of sparks admiring its view and bloom tapped him on the shoulder and said "sky come one lets go"Sky looked stunned at how beautiful bloom looked she giggled a little and said "sky can we call the rest of the group i want them to be here to we may aswell because"but got intteruptted by sky with a kiss they pulled apart and sky said "okay but hurry i want to get to the beach"he then winked at bloom and she blushed a little she turned around so he wouldnt be able to see the blushing but he noticed and grinned

bloom picked up her phone and dialed stellas number

"hello stella you there"

"hey bloom hows your day going so far then hmmm"

"haha very funny stella come to the beach with the boys il ask sky to call them but you guys get ready in 30 mins il transport you"

"wait what shall i wear"

"well,stel its the beach obviously a bikini"

"okay but send me a picture of what your wearing okay hurry i only have 29 mins to get reeady"

"oh ahaha stella you crake me up haha okay will do got to go bye love you"

bye bye love you btw i was being serious about the picture"

"okay bye"

Bloom walks to sky and says sky take a picture of me so you can see my whole outfit

and sky asked "why do you want a picture of your outfit" and bloom replied with"stella asked me to send her a picture quick before she explodes"

okay okay i will go over there if you want your whole outfit in"

*bloom walks back untill sky says stop"he takes the picture on his phone and didnt realise niether did bloom,but they took long enough as it is so sky just sent it instead of bloom,sky then showed the picture to bloom after sending it,he kept it on his phone and (Blooms watching him do this)he got the picture up on his phone and went on settings and set it ad his background and bloom hugged him while he was doing it

"awhh sky your so nice"kisses him

*they made their way to the beach and sky was on the phone to brandon and the boys couldnt be asked and bloom took the phone off sky and said "you get your but down here right now"and brandon said "no way bloom make me"and bloom said"oh brandon did i mention the girls are coming in their bikinis"and brandon then smirked and smiled and said fine in 5 mins transport us"

**the full 30 mins later***

they all arrived and had a fun time they enjoyed the ice cream sundaes ,each couple shared

bloom and sky were eating theirs and sky said to bloom "bloom you have some on your face"and she said"oh my god where"and sky said let me get it"and he kissed her

after the kiss she was blushing and you could tell it was kind of cute,well to stella it was extremly cute,but before sky did that"extremly cute thing"he didnt realise that all the other couples saw what sky did and they all said out loud"awhhhhhhh"bloom hid behind sky because of her shyness and they walked off around the beach because they didnt want to be embarrased anymore,sky and bloom held hands and walked around sparks like a proper married couple(theyre not married yet;))they came back to the small restaurant/bar/icecream shop thing and sat down with the others

seen as it was friday tommorow they decided they would meet up in sparks at 5.00pm and go out and around sparks

after a while everyone went home and bloom&sky went back to blooms castle they both sat on the bed and bloom came out the bathroom after getting changed and said"sky today was really fun we should do it again"

"yeah we should bloom"

*bloom sat on his lap and they kissed they both fell on the bed still kissing and sky went in to undo blooms wrobe(dw she had clothes underneath)they got rougher with the kisses after the make out session they were ready to do more,but they suddenly heard a knock on the door bloom stood up and said "umm whos there"

and its was...Daniel he said"bloom its me we need to talk"she quickly put on her wrobe and told sky to hide in the bathroom and he did because he didnt want to fall out with blooms brother daniel

*bloom went out and said"yes daniel"

"bloom im sorry i didnt realise you were sleeping i came to ask you about the ball mom and dad are throwing for the 100th anniversary of sparks "

after theyre chat bloom asked daniel"dan i thought you were with mum and dad at the meeting"

"i was but they only accpted 3 people and i didnt want daphne to travell alone so i volenteered"

"awhh your such a nice brother,but bro i have to go now im feeling quite tired"

"yeah me to bloom(yawns)and i think im going to bed now good night

they hugg and bloom says good night and walks back to her room,she walked in with sky sitting on the bed waiting for her,she got in and he started kisssing her but she stopped and told him"sky im sorry but not tonight daniels staying over"

"ohh never mind then"they both got in bed and sky said"atleats im here with you id rather be here with my girlfriend than be at red fountain"

Bloom was also upset to and she replied with"im sorry sky and im glad to be here at night with you"

"to be honest bloom id like to get used to this*winks at her*"

*she giggles and kisses him and they both fall asleep in eachothers arms

*the next morning bloom wakes up to see sky already awake and he says"good morning princess"

*bloom blushes*and says "morning sky"bloom then gets up and she then feels a pull on her night dress she gets pulled back to the bed and falls on sky and they kiss,but sky starts feeling her(dont know how to say it tbh)and bloom stops the kiss and says"no no sky daniels in the other room rember"and gets up with a smirk and walks to the bathroom and showers

**after 25 mins****

bloom comes out with a towel around her body and a towel around her hair,she removed the towel from her hair and hair dryed her hair and after she was done she sat down on the bed and felt warmth around her waist it was sky they shared a small kiss then sky pulled up bloom so she was sat on his lap and was facing him they gazed at eachother and then sky noticed bloom in nothing but a towel she noticed that he noticed and she let out a laugh and sky looked at her

she was smiling and he ruined the smile by kissing her then bloom said "sky you go in the shower now and il get changed hurry because were meeting the others soon"

"alright bloom"*kisses her*

**after another 45 mins***

sky comes out the shower with a towel around his waist and his chest naked he walks out to see bloom doing her makeup in the mirror,he noticed that she was wearing casual clothes a white crop top tight one with a golden chain necklace and a denim skater skirt and grey trainers(grey nike blazers and just in case your wondering what they are,theyre on google images each item ive just mentioned they are a teenager kid of look and very very popular in the u.k)

he went up to her and hugged her from the back and said"hi bloom baby"bloom got up off the dresser chair and put her hands around him and kissed him and said "hi sky baby"and giggled,sky then got changed and they both went down to have breakfast(skys wearing jeans a t-shirt since its summer and theyre meeting with friends"they both went down to see daniel eating and they joined him

(D=daniel B=bloom S=sky)

D-"hey bloom,sky"

B-"Heya and what are you up so early for"

*they sit down and sky just listens to their convo*

D-"im going to a meeting a weekend one so unfortuanatley i wont be able to stay over with my younger sister and spend time with her sorry bloom"

B-"oh sorry daniel so your going for the hole weekend so im staying by myself"

D-"well um yeah sorry bloom"

B-"can sky stay"

D-"ask father i dont know"he said in a cold way which ment he didnt want sky staying,hes over protective for his sisters only becaus he loves them

B-"oh um okay then im done im going to go(half her food left she just felt uncomftable)

***sky follows her***

"bloom that was a little awkward im guessing your brother doesnt like me then"said sky,bloom replied with"dont worry sky,as long as i love you"kisses him**and they walk out to see a portal,they see the gang step out and they all hug

(skip this bit if you dont care about what they are wearing)

stella and brandon-stellas wearing a mini skirt with a croptop and also trainers and brandons wearing a tshirt and jeans

(basically all the boys are wearing tshirt and jeans)

musa-leggings and a shirt on top with a tight sleeveless shirt so is aisha but in green and pink musas are marron and dark navy

floras wearing a long top,with jeans and tecnas wearing the same just different designs and colours

**Bloom looks the best though got to say***

**okay guys my next update will take 1-2 days like everyother update please review and if you want me to get a little more intimate with them(ruder)with sky&bloom then say so on the reviews because i dont know wether you would like it or not**

**Thankyou xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:they all meet outside sparks on a friday after school(alfea/red fountain)to go out to partys and have fun**

**Chapter 7**

They are all in the Ship and heading to earth(they belive in magic on earth now)they all have a gigantic sofa (each couple)and the sparks guards fly them to earth

Bloom and Sky are sitting next to eachother aand blooms on skys lap and his arm is around her waist and bloom breaks the silence and says

bloom:Hey i havent seen my earth friends in ages i wonder how there doing especially Josh my Bestfriend(Skys face dropped after hearing bloom had a Boy as a Best friend)

stella:Um..excuse me bloom but i thought i was your bestfriend

Bloom:you kno what i mean stel,Ex bestfriend,of course your my bestfriend all the girls are to

timmy:guys were nearly here get up come on

sky:alright bro calm down were getting up

*Bloom notices that skys annoyed and says "sky whats wrong"and he says"oh nothing bloom come one lets get to the Music fruity Bar isit?"

"Yeah come were here its this way(points to the right)"

*they all go in and see about 70-80 people because its only 6.30pm*They all sit at the 12 people table and a person called "roxy"asks theyre orders they all were about to speak but then stella interrupted and said"everyone will have strawberry milkshakes"they all looked at stella and laughed after a while they were chatting bloom and sky were talking and sky was flirting with bloom,suddenly someone tapped bloom on the shoulder

Bloom turned around and stood up in seeing her ex-boyfriend Andy,he said"oh so its the famous bloom of sparks"and bloom said "hi andy"but andy pulled her into a hug and sky immediatley stood up and said"hello im sky blooms boyfriend,who are you?"

and bloom said"oh um sky,this is andy"and andy interrupted and said"blooms ex-boyfriend *sky gave him a glare*and andy said well i'll catch you guys later,ive gotta perform on the stage and said bye bloom"and winked at her,

she turned around and said"sorry about that mess anyway where were we?"

*they sat down and sky could see andys jelousy in bloom sitting by sky so he grabbed bloom and kissed her and made sure andy noticed it*

After 15mins another person tapped bloom on the shoulder and it was two girls they said"Omg bloom,long time no see"and the other replied"well obviously alisha shes queen of sparks and a sirenix fairy aswell"

and bloom laughed and turned around and hugged the two girls and said"hey alisha and shannon,how are you guys and no im not busy with that i just havent been on earth a long time "they Chated for a while and then bloom introduced Sky"Oh guys i forgot to mention this is my boyfriend sky"The both girls said"oh hi"and introduced them selves but in their minds they thought wow blooms boyfriend is so so hot and hes also a king

**After them too girls a few more people came up to bloom***

Then sky and bloom stood up and went to the dance floor and starrted kissing and dancing and they were having so much fun and every other couple,then a girl with a green crop top and brown trousers tapped bloom and said"oh look who it is ugly unpopulare old bloom"and one of the girls friends said "actually mitzi bloom is famous for saving earth her own kingdom and the magical dimension,shes also the most powerful fairy in the whole dimension,shes also a really good singer and a model and shes a queen and shes known as a role model on earth,so i guess your wrong and by the way hello bloom how are you?"Mitzi looked at her friend and looked back at bloom and just to see if she was lying mitzi grabbed the closest stranger and said said "whos this girl(pointing at bloom)?"

And the girl replied"omg your bloom hows your kingdom and hows the magical dimension and thankyou for saving earth"but before the stranger could carry on mitzi pulled back the girl and said "ohh pathetic haha"and walked off

after a while Mitzi came in the *Music fruity bar*with her boyfriend and they walked up to bloom and she said"oh bloom id like you to meet my boyfriend weve been together for almost a year,hes mark"

bloom then said"Hi mark and get lost mtzi you bully just because im famous you want to make friends and when i was normal you used to make fun of me"and she got interrupted by mark"woah woah mitzi you used to bully bloom,wow Were over you used to bully a girl whos saved the universe a million times you should be thanking her

"For what,i hate bloom and i always will,i thought id take advantage of her famousness,so whats wrong with that mark"Mitzi said

"mitzi you do realise shes saved every single one of your relatives by saving earth,not to mention shes saved you to,you know what mitzi we are OVER,I HATE YOU,and bloom thankyou for everything youve done"said mark

"oh its um...no problem"said bloom in shock of what just happened

Um bloom lets go sit with the others said they went to sit down and they kept chatting trying to forget what just happened,

At 8.30pm they headed back to sparks to hang out in the castles chilling room they all enjoyed and then there was a knock on the door it was a servant asking for what we wanted for dinner

and musa said"no thankyou i dont think were staying for dinner?"asked musa looking at the others then bloom said "yeah everyones staying and im not taking no for an answer"then bloom said "well all have number 7 on the menu "and they kept on chatting,they all sat down on the long sofa that was enough space for 16 people they all sat comftabley next to their boyfrriends/girlfriends

but before they sat down they all went upstairs to get changed,Blooms wearing a loose tshirt(showing one of her bra starpes)and shorts

Stellas wearing leggings and a tshirt

Floras wearing a long coverable night dress

tecnas wearing a pyjama bottoms that go up to her knees and a matching pj top

Musas wearing normal pyjamas a top and trousers

Aishas wearimg a t-shirt with a vest on top and pyjama bottoms,baggy ones

All the boys are wearing tshirts with shorts

**Sky and bloom **

sky put his hand under blooms chin and pulled her face up,to make her look at him(everyones watching the movie,they are all in pjs)they shared a short kiss because bloom noticed aisha give them a mean glare but as soon as bloom looked at aisha,aisha turned to look at the tv,sky looked to were bloom was looking(because she stopped the enjoyble kiss and he wanted to find out why)

he then asked bloom"whats wrong bloom why you looking over there"and bloom said "oh nothing"and they started kissing,after a while riven noticed sky and bloom going at eachothers lips and said"oh guys go get a room and laughed,suddenly all the girls and guys looked at them and they stopped and "bloom said"oh look dinners ready"and rushed walking out the room

and said said"yeah im really hungry bye"and also left ,they all followed him to the dinning room,the dinner table was really long they all sat by eachother and started eating ,(the order of the table Sky-bloom-stella-musa-nabu-layla-helia and opposite them was brandon-tecna-timmy-riven-flora)they were in the middle of eating and everyone was talking to another person

bloom was gossiping about people on earth with stella,and brandon and sky were talking,Sky and brandon finished talking and sky looked at bloom was gossiping and eating he put one of his hamds under the table and ran it through blooms leg,she jumped when she felt something and everyone looked at her and they all knew what was going on,bloom blushed and decided to embarrass sky and said"sky what are you doing with your hand on my leg under the table"with a serious face,she was about to burst into laughfter and then stopped herself and turned to sky and poked out her tounge(no body else saw accept sky)

after a while they all decided to stay at sparks

bloom and sky,stella and brandon,tecna and timmy,musa and riven,flora and helia and aisha and nabu,they all stayed with their partners in their own rooms

bloom and sky sat down on the bed and sky got on to the bed bloom was laying down on her phone looking through it,sky then said "bloom baby"then bloom looked up and turned around to meet with his face right next to his an inch away from eachothers lips touching then he grabbed her and pulled her closer and they started kissing passionatley bloom dropped her phone without noticing

Stella kept texting bloom she had text her over 50 times but there was no answer eachtime Nearly half the texts said"Ohh brands so boring hes half asleep"urghh i hate him"ohh make him wakeup"Etc.

After a while bloom and sky got a bit more comftable bloom was laying on the bed but so was sky they were hugging tightly bloom brought herself closer which was basically a signal to sky to make the first move,sky then pulled away from the rough but sweet kisses and went down to blooms neck and started kissing her after a while,sky noticed that he'd given bloom 2 or 3 hickeys and after a while he went to take blooms t-shirt off and they were kissing throguh all of this,she then removed his tshirt and they were both topless,sky kissed bloom from the face down below as he took off his and blooms shorts and underwear,he went nearer and worked his magic on bloom,he could hear small moans escaping blooms mouth,she was pleasured he could tell

(obviously he has protection on)he then brought himself back up to her lips as her gently kissed them his fingers went down below and he played around he could see blooms moaning and he could see her lips pouting,he slowley kissed her and she happily accepted and they were softly kissing then suddenly sky jammed his tongue into her mouth.

after a while bloom thought that,it was her turn to pleasure him so she slid down and worked her magic on his down below,sky then let out moans he loved her so much at that moment,he never thought a girl like bloom would do such a thing before marriiage but then they loved eachother so i guess it was acceptable

after a few more memorable moments sky and bloom got to the real bit,sky slowly slid himself in so bloom could get used to his size,she let out moans of pleasure as they carried on and on

**(For people who want more im sorry but i dont know what else to put)**

**In the morning**

Sky woke up to see bloom in his arms and he rembered the enjoyable night last night after a few moments later,bloom woke up and he said "Morning princess"and she smiled and gave him a kiss after a while bloom noticed the lack of clothes she had on,she blushed rembering what happened last night,she got up with the sheets around her and went to the mirror and noticed that she had not only 1...or 2...or3 but 4 hickey on her kneck and she also had one by her (Boob dont know how to say it in a non wierd way,sorry for this awkwardness)she looked at sky who was smiling and she walked up to him and said

"sky whats all this then"and sky smiled and he said "bloom your not so innocent yourself look at what you did"he turned his back to show atleat 6-9 cuts/scram marks that bloom had made,because of last night

she looked in shock and said"No way was that me" and sky said"it was,who else would it be" and she then went to hug sky and said"Im sorry sky" sky didnt notice because he was looking at blooms boobs because she was bending down to hug him basically it was the way bloom apolagised

she giggled and said"come on lets get up the others are probably awake

But sky didnt care he grabbed bloom back into the bed and bloom said"sky you know this is all my fault we shouldnt have done this,its band untill your married rember" and sky replied"your right bloom ,it is all your fault"she looked at him with a Omg you did not just say that face and he said with a smirk on his face"if you werent so god damn sexy and didnt dress that way and if you didnt have them legs and that beautiful face then none of this wouldve happened"

she looked at him and giggled and said"awhh,okay il change the way i dress and il buy a new face and new longs also"they both laughed then sky kissed her out of no where after a while they were still kissing but got interrupted by a knock on the door

it was stella "hey Guys hurry breakfast time"and bloom answered "we'll be out in ten minutes

**After 10 mins**

Sky went downstairs because the girls rushed into the room to talk to bloom and musa started off

musa-so how was last nights sleep bloom

bloom-Oh it was fine

Stella-had any fun dreams

Bloom-nope none at all

musa-Girls last night it was so quite the only thing i heard was"Oh sky hmm"

the girls laughed and bloom blushed

Flora-girls stop presurising bloom on telling us that she had sex with sky

Stella-see bloom we all know even flora does

tecna-so how was it?

Bloom-umm..i dont know...good i guess,so yeah im going to join the boys for breakfast im starving so bye

Musa-yeah i bet you are after working so hard last night*winks at bloom*

*Bloom practically runs out the room with red all over her face after she get to where the boys are sitting she sits by sky and whispers"The girls know their question me on how it was"

"Awh atleast none of the boys know"Then bloom looked up to see brandon and riven staring at them because the girls had text them telling them and bloom whispered"Yes they do" and sky looked up and said "Shit"

brandon then said"Oh tu tu tu naughty naughty king of eraklyon you should be punished by bloom"

Bloom looked at him shocked and said"Shut up Brandon and all the boys started making jokes and Bloom said "you guys do know im the most powerful fairy of the whole magical dimension so obviously i could kill you with one flame"and the boys then turned away and started eating and sky said "well done bloom you scared off ugly monsters" and bloom and sky laughed

after a little while The girls came down but at this time they all forgotten about bloom and skys night and they decided to go to town today in magix the boys agreed so they could see the girl trying on new dresses

**Please review Thanks for the reviews aswell xoxox**

**Winxclublover1999**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Summary of last chapter :the winx and specialists found out about blooms and skys night together they all had an amzing day partying at gardenia but they all end up staying at sparks the next morning they found out theres a ball (i dont know if i put that in cant rember sorry i dont have time to read and find out ethier because i still have two unfinished storys i have to finish soz)so stella makes all the winx&specialists go shopping they all agree after breakfast

On earth shopping for clothes the girls were up they all had a seperate changing room and they all had a chair outside of each room there was sizx chairs and six changing rooms the girls grabbed nice dresses and agreed to meet eachother after 30mins of looking for dresses the boys went with their perspective girl friends but brandon had to do the most work

after a while or so they girls met up in the changing rooms and the boys sat outside waiting for the girls to finish,stella called brandon for help to do the long row of bottons on her gown so he smirked and went in then sky was called by bloom

sky went in to see bloom looking gorgeous ,he literally druled at her she laughed and said"help me do the back up sky went to do the back of blooms dress and then whispered to bloom so the others didnt hear"are you wearing a bra" looking confused because he could see her bra on the floor next to the pile of clothes but he couldnt she her bra straps ethier she laughed at his curiosity and then showed sky the strapless bra that she was wearing and explained thats what girls wear with dresses like this

Bloom was about to leave the changing room she unlocked the door (she still has her gown on)sky pulled bloom back(they didnt realise the doors unlocked)and kissed her softly and they kissed for a while everyone came out the girls were waiting to see what bloom was wearing and stella couldnt take it so she went to knock on the door but it pushed its self open she looked in and was shocked

she saw bloom kissing sky inside of getting changed she was furious and gave bloom a rawe bloom just stood there trying her best not to laugh but she was a fail and sh couldnt help but laugh because of the smiles and smirks she was getting off the winx and specialists from behind stella

stella turned around amd the gang imediatley stopped and tryed looking serious they all looked at bloom accept stella,bloom made them laugh and stella looked at bloom who was sitting down on her phone suddenly someone snatched it off her,it was stella and she said

"fine stell ill shop now give my phone back"

stella read the texts bloom was texting sky and bloom looked at sky and said"it was him not me"and walked into the changing rooms and stella forgot about it and handed bloom dresses because bloom hadnt chose her dress yet but all the girls had so they all waited paciently bloom didnt care she knew anything she wore sky would love the first dress she came out with was nice but not in stellas approval and that wouldnt do for stella

bloom tried on 13 dresses in total and then finally bloom stepped out with a red dress long one that goes down to her feet with a slit cut from her leg to more than half way up the dress all the girls and boys were dead on how gorgeous it looked on bloom,but bloom didnt care she looked tierd and wanted to go home instead of shopping all day her feet were killing,

they bought the dress and finally found accesories and back to sparks and stayed their and slept over in boyfriend/girlfriend order they shared rooms

Jelousy bit

Sky had his hand around blooms waist and bloom and sky just pulled apart from a kiss because stella told them about the plan for the ball and to save eachother from all people making conversation with old people,bloom noticed aisha giving her and sky death glares then sky noticed what bloom was looking at,he looked over to aisha who was openly smiling at him bloom noticed aisha smiling at sky but giving her death glares she just rolled her eyes and looked at sky he started flirting with her and they kissed

Sorry if this is short but i have a few more storys to update on,and my word is i always finish my storys no matter what

Looks like aishas jelouse of the best couple of winx club bloom and sky hmm... stay tuned to find out more follow this story!and rate please xox!xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sumary:they all went shopping and picked dresses and tuxs for the there selves they finished and went back to sparks and sat down in the lounge and relaxed bloom noticed aisha giving her death glares but openly smiling at sky basically aishas jelouse

They All went to bed happy for the next day to come they would dance with the one they loved they were quite excited

(Only bloom and sky have had sex,every other couple hasnt got that far)

Bloom and sky were laying in bed with sky hugging her from behind he started kissing her neck she,she enjoyed it and turned around and put two hands on each side of skys face with and kissed him,bloom was only wearing a thin and short night dress she didnt realise but the dress had gone up so she was half naked(she had underwear on obviously)

then bloom felt warm arms/hands touch her waist and sky realised what happened to blooms dress and went towards her butt,bloom jumped a little when she felt sky grabbing her ass and then she realised what happened to her dress

she blushed and kissed him and said"good night baby" sky then said"sure you want to sleep"with a smirk

she laughed "haha very funny,and do rember were only aloud to do it when your married,and weve only done it once if someone finds out were in trouble and its all my fault sorry"she said with a smile

he then replied"yeah your right bloom it is your fault"then bloom looks at him with an OMG did you just say that face and he laughs and says

"because your so sexy how am i supposed to keep my hands off you and your body*brings her closer*and i love you,even when your in your pyjamas i still want you,so yeah its all your fault for being so sexy"

she hid behind him and blushed her face was nearly a bright red she was laughing and hugging him at the same time once she stopped blushing she came out and kissed sky like mad and it leaded them into wanting eachother

*after their night together*

They both woke up around 8ish in the morning,sky woke up to see bloom in a towel with her hairdrying her hair on her dresser he got up and went to the bathroom after giving a suprising kiss on blooms cheek,because she thought he was asleep,she smiled because she loved him so madly she got up and got dresses into casual clothes

she wore a sleevles croptop and tight shorts the croptop was black with white patterns and the shorts were denim shorts and she wore a loose checkered shirt and left all the buttons undone so you could see her croptop her shirt covered her denim shorts (the bum bit )and old school vans black trainers(search on internet)

and sky wore his usual a tshirt and a jacket and skinny boys jeans and nike SB trainers(search on internet)

they both went downstairs looking handsome and gorgeous they all went to the table and ate breakfast they all chatted and rembered funny memories once again sky being sky her put his hand under the table and felt bloooms legs he went up and up untill she noticed and she pushed his hand off trying not to react with her face and carry on chatting with stella

he kept doing it while stella looked at blooms hands and her nailpolish she closed bloom hands to her face while sky thought it would be the pperfect opertunity he went up and up untill he reached his destination and tried unbuttoning her shorts and was struggling after stella let go of blooms hands and started chatting with flora

bloom slapped skys hands which made everyone turn around to face them she looked at sky in shame in a smirk way and they all looke at skys hand which was layed on blooms leg she slapped it thats when it fell off her shorts button and on to her leg

he quickly took his hand back and they carried on as normal all the girl went to the garden for a gossiping session

and the boys stayed back at the table and they all waited for the girls to leave and after a while they realised sky and bloom were closer than ever and brandon said it first"sky what happened last night?"

Sky nervously replied with "um nothing why?"

they all looked at him and riven said"yeah whatever mate we all know that you and bloom have been getting it on"

they all laughed and said"ohh sky harder haha and "laughed they all made fun of the noises bloom made

then they all said joking mate and asked him was it good

In the garden With The Girls

"Bloom what happened last night"flora said

"ohh jeez flora just say it bloom we heard you and sky last night how was it"said stella

"you can tell with all the noise it was good"said musa

"omg was i really that loud shit who else heard me"bloom said

"its stellas room then musas then floras then mine and i didnt hear you its probably because their practically your neighbours so dont worry"tecna said

they all laughed and enjoyed their gossip and kept teasing bloom around and bloom giggled with them and then

Aisha finally said"isnt it against rules to have sex without being married in sparks and eraklyon and evan solaria?"

They all nodded and stella said"oh please whos actually going to follow that rule i mean its pathetic and if you follow it your pathetic"all the girls laughed and bloom said"yeah it is stell not even my parents followed it haha"aisha was fake laughing but dying inside because she was hoping to tell blooms parents but it seems that theyve broken it so her plan was ruined

The girls then saw the guys coming stella and bloom were on the phone to daniel

bloom was on the phone well because its her brother and stella had a little crush on daniel evan though she was with brandon,they were on loud speaker

they were laughing and talking,then sky and brandon came up and brandon asked madly "WHO THE HELL IS THAT"

"Why shnookums and why are you so loud people are staring and theres cameras on bloom and us also so calm yourself"stella said

"Calm down brandon,people are taking pictures of us the only reason they dont come close is they all know how over protective my father can be over his daughter so he said there not aloud any where near me unless needed"said bloom

"i dont care about that bloom who the hell was on the phone"

bloom was about to answer when one of the sparks ships landed in the garden she ran up to the doors ignoring brandons question and out came her family her mother father and brother and sister

she hugged them and they all went to the palace,bloom forgot that her friends were in the garden so she went in

after a while bloom came out and shouted "guys were are you come in for gods sake"

they all went in and bloom went and sat down with her parents and sibling she sat down by daniel who sat opposite daphne and her parents

sky sat down on the long royal sofas next to bloom and everyone sat beside sky they all waited for eveyone to sit down

brandon was expecting stella to sit down next to him but after that rampage he had outside she made bloom move down so sella could sit by daniel,she said hi and daniel said how come your here weres bloom

bloom said "im here poking her head through"

after that oritel and miriam said "he ball iseing orginised for the 100th anniversary and also we have an announcment for the sparks family"

stella swopped places so bloom sat by daniel,because stella realised daniel didnt want to sit by her but he wanted to sit by bloom,after a while blooms parents said

"Well its big news,daniel already knows(bloom looks at daniel and then back at her parents)the announcement is that...

End of chapter...

Joking Lol

That Daniel is going to have an arranged marriage"

Bloom looked at daniel in a shocked face and said"daniel are you happy with having an arranged marriage?"

(they all looked at her in shock that she just said this)

Miriam then said"excuse me bloom,what are you trying to say"

"sorry mother but I just want to see my older brother happy thats all i mean,what if daniel doesnt want to marry some random stranger"bloom said

"watch your tone young lady"oritel shouted

"i am watching my tone you watch yours"bloom said in an annoyed voice

after their long arguement bloom stormed upstairs and then came down the stairs with a servant carrying a massive suitcase

she got to end of the stairs and said to the girls&boys "come on lets go",because she was angry with her parents,she completley ignore them and off into the gates where the red fountain ship was,

"before you guys go can i talk to bloom alone"daniel said,him and bloom were the closest daphne didnt really interact much but she still loved her siblings

daniel went into the red fountain ship and saw bloom sitting on one of the seats he went up to her and sat next to her and said

"bloom whats wrong?"

"daniel,how could you get an arranged marriage i mean why would you evan want to,its the most horrible thing ever?"

"look bloom its not for me but the kingdom i have to get married and why are you against arranged marriage so much"

"havent mother and father told you"she said in a dissapointed voice

"told me what bloom"

"well when you were away,mother&father wanted me to get married for the kingdom,seen as daphne wasnt a princess anymore,they arranged a marriage with a different realm of isis basically diaspros brother(daniel knew alot about diaspro seen as several times shes tried hurting bloom and it was all skys fault,which is why daniel doesnt like him)I told mother and father that i had a really bad history with them but they didnt care at all they forced me to marry him*tears roll down her face*the night of the engadment i caught him cheating on me with several people and i didnt say anything i was terrified of him he threatened to do things to me or even my family so i didnt say anything...she started crying daniel hugged her and led her back into the castle and past her friends and family crying down tears and tears

daniel took her to her room and sat her down and comforted her and she fell asleep and he went downstair with red eyes and went outside the castle everyone watched him in curosity and wondered were the hell he was going

"Son where are you going and what happened to dear bloom"oritel said in a loud voice

Daniel ignored him and went straight through the doors into a ship

After a while daniel go to his destination and landed he walked to the big castle and walked into see the king and queen and diaspro of isis he went up to them and literally shouted

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT FUCKING DULL PRINCE OF YOURS"

The queen then said"Hes in his room,dear whats happened between you to"

Daniel went upstairs he was followed by diaspro who was judging him by his cloths(Royal prince/king cloths)he slammed the locked door open and Picked up diaspros brother by the collar and dragged him out he chucked him onto the ship and made the guards hold him so he couldnt escape they got back to sparks,

The whole ride diaspros brother scott,was asking questions and daniel sat there quietly saying nothing because he held all his anger in

He got out of the ship and dragged scott in and they went in and they didnt stop they kept going,Oritel and miriam were so suprised so were the gang they were there to experience everything with bloom,they all stood up and followed oritel and miriam who were behind asking what he was doing daniel didnt say anything untill they reached blooms room

he knocked and said "Bloom can i come in"

She replied and said "yes"

he went in with the parents and gangs behind him he dragged in scott bloom was sitting on the bed

and looked up and was suprised everybody was in her room,then she noticed Scott and was in full shock she had lots of emetions and one of them was not love but scared was definatley one

"What the..i.s Do..ing ..hhe..rreee"she said getting off her bed and stepping back

Daniels heart broke when saw his sister so scared he felt hopless and then he pushed scott infront and said "Fucking apoligise now you cunt"

scott then being the idiot he is said"fuck off shes the one who betrayed me"

Daniel kicked him in the stomach and said "twat clearly your the one who needs to apoligise you were caught with 20 other girls on your engagment night you threatened her and your said you would do things and that you'd never love her and hate her all her life and make her life a living hell,and you would make her diaspros servant"he lost his temper and punched him several times in the face

bloom had tears down her face with the flashbacks she had

Flashback

She was all dressed up in her gown for the engagment ball and she went to the empty dinning room and was shocked at the sight she saw

she went up to her fiance(scott)kissing another girl on the neck she stood behind him and the girl stopped and ran off and soon as she saw bloom,

and scott yelled"fucking twat she was one hot girl and i was going to get into her pants you ruined it you twat"

Bloom then said"SCOTT were engaged you cant go having sex with other girls"

"Shut up you whore,and i will if i want and i swear you tell anyone i was chaeting on you then your dead meat and i mean it my parents want you as a queen to isis and they wanted me to marry you no matter what so you stay still or else you know whats going to happen to you and not to mention your precious ex boyfriend and your pathetic excuse of a family"

he then left and bloom cried and fell on her knees with both her hands covering her face

End of Flashback

Bloom had tears and tears rolling down her,she was so scared what if he had done something to him,just then she snapped out of her thoughts and saw scott on the floor getting punched by daniel who was out of control,bloom ran out of the room and sky stella and brandon followed she ran into a ship it was to late for them to get in to because the ship had left bloom sat on the floor of the ship and cryed her heart out and wondered what has just happened but the thing is she was just to upset to evan think about things

After 2/3hours

Bloom landed in a forest and sat there with the massive ship behind her,she didnt realise that every sparks ship had a tracking device,she sat there hugging her knees with her shoes on the floor,she was concebtrating on the thinking she didnt evan realise that a ship landed behind her out came

Oritel,miriam,the winx∧ specialists and daniel&daphne,Daniel and sky seemed most worried they were the only ones running to bloom everyone trmbled slowly to bloom

sky picked up bloom she snapped out of her concentration and then she noticed two very important people from her life standing in front of her

She pushed past them and went further in to the forest not caring about what they had to say,sky&daniel followed her every step she took

after a while sky got fed up so he went right in front of bloom and stopped her and put his hands on her cheeks and made her look him in the eye,as soon as she did that she hugged sky with tears in her eyes,They walked past daniel and everyone else and got on the ship bloom nethier sky said a word no one could see blooms face she was crying into skys chest he didnt care what anyone thought he loved her and it hurt him that she was so upset,it was the most heart breakingest thing ever

The ship finally arrived they walked into sparks palace and were shocked on what they saw

SORRY for this but i have to go but next chapters coming in two days promise need to think of good ideas by bye xox

winxclublover1999

IF YOUR YOUNG DONT READ THIS

Sorry if i update late,im just trying my best to get over the fact someone i was close to commited suicide and i couldnt do nothing he commited because he was getting bullied very badly he couldnt take it he decided to end his life,its absouletley horrible that someone can bully someone to the extent were they cant take it anymore,

R.I.P James Buddy You will be missed i have so much respect for you and your family&friends,and the bullies deserve everything bad that happens to them,they should be arrested because of what theyve done

Love Everyone single Friend of yours,your going to be missed and will never be forgotten xox


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They were shocked with what they saw,bloom most after daniel of course they stared in shock,they all stood in silence,but then oritel&miriam broke the silence and oritel walked up to them and said

"Hello,King and queen of Isis How may i help you?"being as polite as he could,

Daniel was about to walk up to Scott but bloom stopped him,while one hand she was stopping daniel with the other she was holding skys hand,

diaspro and a few other people from isis were there and diaspro couldnt take her jelouse eyes off bloom and sky,bloom neither sky noticed bloom looked at daniel and took a quick look at scott who had bruises and cuts all over him and she was guessing it was all from daniel and a little from sky to she and sky didnt notice diaspro ethier he was concentrating on bloom,the love of his life he knew once she had an arranged marriage that she luckily broke out of but bloom never gave him any details about any of it,from who it was to what broke the engadgment

Finally after another silence queen of isis spoke"we were actually here to meet with your children Princess bloom and Prince Daniel,She walked up to a crying her eyes out bloom,she felt her pain she could tell her emotion since she was a emotions fairy when she went to alfea with samara and also miriam,(Skys&Blooms mothers)

she put her hand on blooms cheek and said "Dear would it be alright if i spoke to you and your brother and bring along my husband and scott in private Please"she pleaded hoping bloom would accept she looked over at sky who nodded

she then slowly and quietly replied"Only if sky and daniel come!"

Bloom,sky,daniel,Queen and king of isis and diaspro and scott,and two of sparks trusted guards they all went in a guest room up stairs and sat down

Queen of isis broke the awkward silence and walked up to bloom

(They had an interseting talk they didnt know about the thing scott done to bloom they permanently took the throne off both diaspro and scott they both were band to get the throne back and both apolagised to bloom,queen of isis could tell bloom was afraid of living her life in fear so she assured bloom shed be safe from the two for all her life,and she'd send them both to go to a princess&prince school were they taught you how to become a true king or queen)

After the chat bloom came out and walked up to stella and the winx and told them what happened she gave them a hug and said"Im going back to alfea now im not staying here" and ran upstairs and packed her bags everyone one else done the same and bloom didnt notice her parents or daniel she carried her angry walk and got into the portal she made leading them back to alfea

The boys all gave their girlfriends a kiss and went bloom and sky took a bit longer since he had been staying with her for 1 or nearly 2 weeks this was their one night that theyde have to sleep without eachother and think about eachother missing the other one right by their side

they had a long hug and sky said while hugging bloom"you have no idea how im going to miss you bloom i wish you could come with me"and sky looked at her and said"Bloom come with me i'll drop you off in the morning for class"

She looked at him like he was crazy and said"But..sky what...whe..n *she thinks about it and then says "Ok if it means i get to be by you at night i dont care lets go,let me just go get my pyjamas be back in a sec"

2 mins later sky came on the ship with bloom,All the specialists looked at them and riven said"Dude your suppose to say your goodbyes go how long does it take"he kept rambling untill bloom said"shut up riven"and they all nodded and brandon said"Yeah i agree with bloom shut the hell up riven and let them explain"

Sky then said "blooms staying with me and your all going to keep shut about it"

They both sat down,bloom sat on skys lap reading one of stellas magazines with all celebritys she turned the next page and saw a huge picture of her and just went past it and then sky said"bloom turn back the page quick"she turned the page back and it was her again he grabbed it off her and said"How are you in 69 magazine(shit name but cba concentrating on names )its like the most famouse magazine in the whole universe thats including the magical dimension and earth"

she turned to look at him and said"soo who gives a shit!"

riven and brandon came up to sky to see if it was true or a lie and then riven said"this practically makes you famous mind"

she shrugged and grabbed the magazine and kept reading,the pages then riven said to both sky and brandon"Crazy chick"in a whispered voice so she wouldnt hear and then bloom said"i hear that,im not a crazy chick,your a crazy chick"and threw a fire bomb at him(only a light and weak one as a joke)He fell on the floor and said"owch"and got up both sky brandon and evan bloom were laughing

Riven went back to his seat and so did brandon still laughing at what just happened then sky grabbed the magazine and said"Wait there baby let me just see something"he went to her picture and saw what she was wearing his jaw dropped at how blood gorgeous she looked

After their funny chats they got to red fountain and sneaked bloom in she got into brandon and skys dorm,she went to the bathroom only because brandon was there and she got changed and came out in red shorts and a white vest,that barely cover her chest and sky had noticed(hahah claryfray )and it appeared so did brandon,she knew brandon had a soft spot for bloom and brandon said he loved her like a little sister but he knew that anyone could fall for bloom,even Valtor her enemy did

She cuddled up with sky who pulled bloom closer,kissing her cheek which made her spine shiver(not in a bad way)she cuddled closer and they fell asleep,after a while bloom woke up to a sleeping sky she noticed it was only 4.45am so she went back to sleep with skys hands wrapped around her she could not be any happier

The Morning

Bloom looked at her phone that kept vibrating and saw she had 4893 missed calls she saw it was from the winx students from alfea and red fountain,cloud tower and sparks even eraklyon and linphea and solaria and zenith also andros she looked at her daily news she was tagged in its headline was"Princess bloom of sparks gone missing?"

She screamed in worry which woke up sky his head shot up and said whats wrong bloom baby she showed him the phone and he said"oh shit you better get back get changed quick"

On the ship to alfea,they landed bloom came out and said her good byes to sky and walked until she reached mrs faragondas office she walked in and saw daniel,oritel,miriam,her maids eraklyons royals also solarias,even the winx girls they all looked so happy in seeing the sight of bloom she walked to them and said"whats all this about me missing?"they all went up to her and hugged her

and then she said"you guys looked every where and also phoned all realms and called all my friends but none of you tried to ring my boyfriends number did you?"they all looked at eachother like they were all dumb blondes(no offence)after a while everyone went home and mrs f made a portal for each realm after that she was outside alfea where a red fountain ship landed mrs f was telling off bloom who was trying her best not to burst in laughter,the boys walked up to them and said "hey mrs f"

Mrs f looked at the boys with mighty angry looks and said"Do not commit a mistake like that again and do not encourage bloom again,especially you sky(blooms behind mrs f smirking and laughing silently)you should know better especially when bloom has a father like king oritel you know how protective he can get just for his daughter,so stop this nonsense this better be the last time"

she walked off sky and the others bowed their heads and laughed when she left they walked to the winx chambers/dorm and they sat in the lounge and watched tv with the winx questioning bloom,she was going to burst with all the questions but sky saved her by saying "oh bloom i want to tell you something come over there"they both went and sat on the farest possible from the winxs still trying to get a view on the tv

he whispered something in her ear and she giggled or laughed quite loud,they got looks off the winx,then aisha said"mind sharing what sky said bloom?"she looked at him and tryed not to eye aisha and tryed ignoring her and then flora said"yeah go on bloom what he say"

she signed and gave up on making stuff up so she came out clear"he said that he loves me"

aisha said "whats so funny about that its a good thing,pathetic bloom"

stella then said with her best friend protection voice"aisha dont say that calm down shes obviously lying and its none of your business what her boyfriend says to her and il tell you one thing bloom is not pathetic shes for a fact amazing"

"yeah aisha you did take it kinda far with the pathetic bit"said musa

"that was kinda harsh"said tecna

then she got up and said "whateves "nd walked to her dorm and slammed the door

bloom didnt care what her opinion was,she carried on having fun with sky they laughed talked and flirted in one and then finally it was time for the boys to leave bloom gave a great massive gigantic hug to sky and a really long kiss,that took stella to break it

they blushed once they broke from the kiss then sky said"good bye bloom,il miss you i wont be able to see you in a while"

"il miss you to sky,bye and i cant wait till the next time"

they kissed once again and then let go of eachother and waved and slowly walked away but they walked back wards so they could see the wierd signs they were doing and bloom blew a kiss then went in

The end of this chapter

Would like to give claryfraymockingjay a shout out,amazing storys follow/Review her stories


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

the gang had to say their good byes to the specialists,after a while they went in to their own rooms bloom was laying in bed thinking of what had just happened,suddenly her phone started ringing she didnt bother checking it she answered it and said

"hello whos this",the person replied with "hey,bloom its daniel..i just wanted to check if"but got cut off with bloom slamming her phone shut,she was still angry he did all this he,brought back her past from the ground she tried berrying it deep into the ground but it didnt work,her so called brother dug it out and shoved it in her face

she had all anger and rage inside of her,she loved her brother to bits and she didnt know if she could forgive him,she ignored all his calls and texts and fell asleep the next morning the girls,all got up and ready,they showered in their own private showers and they got changed

(im going in to full detail when it comes to clothes,cause in some ive red she wears tomtoms to class,and it litro made me vomit,anyways here goes each girl will have a decscription)

Bloom wore a white tank top and short shorts that were denim and a cardigan that was long enough to cover her ass(shorts behind bit)

Stella wore a short tshirt and a mini denim skirt and tucked her t-shirt into her skirt and she gladiator sandals with a cute bow on the middle of them

Flora wore a tshirt that had a picture of a flower on it and chino jeans with new balance sneakers(theyre fashionable in the uk)

musa wore loose jeans with a tshirt and a jacket and sneakers

aisha wore a long hipster style tshirt and jeans(dont like her shes ummin)

tecna wore purple tshirt with matching sport shorts and purple converse sneakers

They all headed out and saw a red fountain ship out the front but got told off from griselda who told them to get back to class right away,they went stil wondering who was on that ship they got into class

bloom and stella sat at the back of the class so they could misbehave with out getting into trouble,they were laughing and talking suddenly they heard proffesor say"STELLA AND BLOOM WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SHARE IT WITH THE CLASS"

Stella stayed silent and bloom said"no thanks sir if it was for the whole class to hear i wouldve spoke normal not whispered"

everyone looked at her in shock and then proffesor got interrupted by a knock on the door

it was griselda she said"sorry to interrupt but mrs Faragonda would like to see bloom right away"

They all looked at bloom and she stood up and went with out saying anything she was walking through the corridors and then when griselda dissapeared she decided to turn back and got to her room and pick up some sweets that she left on the counter of the kitchen shelf

10 mins later she was walking down the corridor with her side bag and books her bag was at hanging off one shoulder and the book in one and the sweets packet on top of the pile of two books and brought one out and put it in her mouth she went into mrs f's room with out knocking and saw all the specialists,(including sky)and daniel

she felt kinda awkward with all the boys(accept daniel)staring at her legs she looked down at her legs to see what they were staring at,she realised and ignored it she went near sky by mrs f's desk and said "umm..you wanted to see me?"

Mrs f looked at bloom and said"bloom dear we need you to go on a mission with all the boys and your brother volenterred to go aswell bloom looked at daniel and rolled her eyes and said"do i have to?"

"Bloom i know its unfair because you'll need time to study but we need you,so i decided you dont need to revise for the test for fairys coming up because if you go on this mission you'll have automatically passed"mrs f said

bloom imediatley said"okay"in a hurried voice and then sky spoke "what do you want us to do mrs f"

Bloom looked at sky and then at mrs f who said"well there is this new form of crystal energy we need you to capture the crystal and we need the dragon fire,but we'll also need blooms 100% concentration"

"is that it mrs F"Riven said harshly

bloom looked at him and rolled her eyes and said"okay so where is this crystal"

"thats what im worried about bloom,its in the omega dimension,and we all know youve had a number of bad memories with that place"

Bloom looked shocked,sky pulled bloom in closer and wrapped an arm around her

Daniel looked at blooms face,he could tell she didnt want to,but had to and with curosit daniel said"what happened"

mrs f looked at him in shock"well daniel dear as we all know bloom has saved earth,the magical dimension,sparks and also gardenia several times and she went to the omega dimension once she came out broken and bruised she hadnt had any movement in her body,it had hurt all the guys and the girls that went with her she was the last one standing all great enemys the ancestrol witches,the black circle and the trix darkar and also valtor mandragora and the evil bloom came after her at one shot she was lucky to make it out alive,she was found lying uncounsciece,she was brought to the infirmary and had to stay for a number of weeks she had no life in her,she had barely enough to survive but daphne your sister gave her energy to bloom,which woke her up she was terified,it was all different for bloom"

Mrs f got interrupted by the door slamming because bloom ran out and sky saw it all and said"i'll go after her"and ran out to see if her could find bloom,

he walked corridor and corridor till he reached a room,he saw stella and musa he knocked the door and proffesor said"yes may i help you"

then sky said"is bloom in here"

"WHAT BLOOMS MISSING"Stella shouted,then proffesor said "excuse me stella but sit down you and bloom are already in trouble for being so cheeky and loud in class

sky ignored their conversation and walked out he kept looking till her heard crying her went closer he could reconise that cry,he went closer to see a pile of books on the floor and blooms bag he went a bit further and saw bloom sitting on a step crying into her hands his heart felt as it was melting

he approched her and said"Bloom",she looked up and hugged sky and cryed into his chest he looked at her and she looked at him and sky said"bloom,come on we all know your that brave girl who went through hell and the worst,we all know you saved millions of peoples lives and we all know youve become the most powerful fairy in the whole of magix,theirs even a transformation named after,you yes the experience you went through did scare us all we never knew if you would come back or not,we were scared,the amount of damage you were found with was scary and we all know you survived it,how about we do this mission and i never leave you side through the whole thing and i promise you with all my heart i will protect you all i can and every other guy thats going will,we need your help bloom"

She signed and by this time all her tears dryed up,she said"fine,but if you do leave me im going to kill you,"

Sky then said "thats okay with me bloom,I love you"

"i love you to"they kissed

and riven interrupted and said"are you serious were all waiting and you guys are here having a make out session,"

"why are you here"sky said

"because Mrs F sent me,to come and get you"riven said in an annoyed voice

bloom turned to sky and said"out of all people why did mrs f send him"sky laughed and riven got more annoyed and stormed off

they went back to mrs fs office and all agreed to go to the mission all the boys had to stay at alfea,so bloom and sky shared a room all the boys shared rooms with their girlfriends but daniel had his own because the boys preffered to stay with their girlfriends

Daniel left to his room all the specialist were about to leave and mrs f called them and said"boys im trusting you to stay in the girls rooms dont do anything unpleasant,please"all the boys laughed and then brandon said"okay mrs f you can trust us all,but skys the most you need to look out for"

Mrs f was about to saysomething to sky but got interrupted by the door opening it was bloom,she came in and stood by sky and said"all the girls have agreed to it on one condition,none of the boys snore"

They all nodded and smiled dying to laugh but controlled themselves,they all followed bloom,sky was holding blooms hand and they went down the corridor and bloom unlocked the door using her key all the girls were still in class so bloom led them in and showed thm each persons room for their boyfriends to stay in (accept aisha who hasnt got a boyfriend)

Bloom then led sky into her room(they all have seperate bathrooms and bedrooms)and sat on her bed on her phone,then looked up at sky who came and sat down next to her and hugging her tight and then said"bloom"

"hmm"

"you do realise the 100th anniversary of sparks is coming up,right"

"yes"

"are you going?"

"i kinda have to sky,it is my kingdom after all,i wish i could just stay here and relax"

"so you are going"

"yep"

"will you go with me?"sky asked

bloom turned to face him and kissed him,he accepted the kiss and kissed back and then she mumbled "of course"and kissed again bloom flet skys tung go through her mouth she accepted it and they both fell onto the bed and carryed on kissing with bloom on top of sky

they carried on kissing even with stella and brandon walking in brandon then said"see i warned mrs f that they would do this,but i didnt know they would be at it at this time of day"

"Hey you guys there,hello BLOOM ,SKY CUT IT OUT"She walked up to them and pulled bloom away and said"finally"

then bloom looked at stella and bloom got up with sky still laying on the bed with his head up from the shock of their fun make out session,

stella finally spoke and said"wanna come to the fruity music bar with us"

bloom looked at sky and said"if he does then i dont mind?!"

"of course why not?"sky said

"okay hurry and get changed were leaving soon,come on stella lets give them privacy"brandon said offereing one of his hands to stella,she accepted and they walked out

Bloom wore casual clothes she wore a flowery dress that was light turquoise with pink flowers and light pink heels

stella wore a yellow dress with skin colour heels and 2 pink flowers on her hair

musa wore a navy lace dress with plane short black heels

tecna wore a peach dress with party trainers that went well with her outfit

flora wore a patterned dress with gladiator heels and ugly old rustled earings that matched her outfit

Aishas wore a blue dress with red straps and waist belt with plane black heels

all the boys wore normal clothes like jeans jumper/top/hoodie and jeans

They all waited outside in the lounge they were drinking beer and then bloom came out with her outfit on she went in front of the tv and said how do i look" all the boys jaws dropped some nearly choked on the beer,riven was relaxing with his feet up and then suddenly he saw bloom and stood up and then sky stood up and pulled bloom closer to him and dgave her a kiss,she then said "its a good thing ive got waterproof lipstick on"and winked which made sky get ideas in his head all the boys shivered and thought"wow what a babe"

they were busy looking at bloom to notice aisha all the boys stared at her as if she was a tv programme,she sat down with them waiting for the rest of the girls to come out and see what she was wearing,

sky then looked at bloom and noticed she wasnt wearing a necklace,he then said "bloom your missing something!"

"omg what is it"bloom said looking aroud her outfit to see what she was missing

he brought her closer with their lips inches away and kissed her he hugged her around the neck said

"that"pointing to her neck,she looked down to her neck and saw a heart shapped pendant and looked at it and it said"pendant of eraklyon"she looked up at sky and hugged him and said "i love you sky"

he said"i love you to"he kissed her and said"its the pendant of eraklyon you give it to the one you fall in love with and will soon be the queen of eraklyon(Bloom smiled at this)so i decided to give it to you as soon as my parents gave it to me,i hope you like it bloom"

"its beautiful sky,thank you"bloom said then she kissed sky

with her arms still around skys neck he said"if its beautiful,then its just like you"bloom blushed and then noticed all the boys were looking at the scene

and riven then said"pussy"

"shut up riven atleast he can make a girl fall for him"said brandon

"whatever"said an annoyed riven

"im joking buddy,dont cry about it"said brandon,they all laughed including bloom

then all the girls came out the boys didnt make any jaw dropped looks but because brandon knew stella was a drama queen she said"how do i look"brandon then said "amazing"and bloom said"gorgeous as always stel"

they all then got up and transported into blooms portal to earth they came into a really dark alley way and walked out and headed to fruity music bar

The end of this chapter

sorry about the late update stupid mother made me go through a whole day of hell,cannot belive she forced me to go to that place with her hate her

jk jk,anyways kinda short i know sorry but yeah traaaaa


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

summary:they all went to earth and headed to the music fruity bar,sky gave bloom the pendant of eraklyon,she was happy about it,aisha got pissed because the boys noticed bloom more than her

Earth;Music Fruity Bar

they all arrived and went in they sat at a 12 people table,in the centre of the bar/restaurant area,they sat in this order:brandon,stella,bloom,sky,musa,helia and on the opposite side was riven,timmy,tecna,flora,aisha they all started chatting and having a laugh,then a waiter called roxy came up to them and said"what can i get you guys today?"

Bloom saw stella was about to open her mouth but interrupted and said"smoothie please"stellas mouth went wide and everyone laughed then she said"joking stella,your always the person that orders"

stella then said"yeah thats right,all the guys with have a beer and the girls will have red wine no other kind alright"she said with a serious face they all laughed,then music started on the stage,bloom was shocked but she tried hiding it the musician started saying some words

he had black hair and looked like he was 17 years of age he was updated with all the latest fashions and he had a famous make of sneakers his hair was jelled and he started singing after his speech thanking all his fans,stella then whispered to bloom"wow hes fit"but she said it abit to loud that everyone heard her,they all looked at her

After that awkward moment they all enjoyed the music and bloom tried forgetting about the guy she saw on stage,she was talking to sky,when she felt a hand on her shoulder,she heard the words

"Bloom is that you?"

she turned around and said"yes it i...ss"she looked up and saw andy and thought then replied "oh um hi andy"

Stella was shocked that bloom knew the hot singer,she cleared her throught to make them get out of conversation

"uhmmmmm"stella said loudly

"oh sorry,guys"bloom said reffering to the gang,"this is andy,and andy these are stella,brandon musa tecna flora aisha helia riven,timmy and this is sky"

"wow bloom you have a big group of friends"andy said not knowing what to say

"well if you call riven a friend then ok"bloom said ,they all laughed but riven just got annoyed and said"shut up bloom just cause weve fucked 10 times doesnt mean we cant be friends"riven said trying to make bloom look like a slut

bloom gave him a glare and said"you wish riven"they all laughed,andy joined the table they all sat down and enjoyed the night

it was 12.00pm so they all decided to go home,andy gave bloom a kiss on the cheek which made sky jelouse and it made him want to punch him out the way,but he controlled himself for bloom,he didnt want her being scared of her,yes he was dangerously brave and would do anything to protect bloom,but bloom never knew this

After bloom opened a portal to alfea,seen as the boys were staying there,they all went in and got changed they all came into the living room with their pyjamas on

sky,brandon and riven wore just shorts without a top

helia wore a tshirt with trousers and so did timmy

bloom wore a pair of shorts(pj ones)and a matching vest that showed alot of cleverage and all the girls wore tops and pyjama trousers

They all once again looked at bloom jaw dropped,they were all kind of getting used to it because they thought if she looked like that when she had clothes on imagine what she looked like underneath(sorry if its so gross,but people private messaged me,requesting ideas)

They all snuggled up to their partners and watched a horror movie,musa and aisha found it awesome,stella and flora cried,bloom was scared bit from bit but not as bad as stella,and tecna was reasearching about the fascinating facts,all the boys enjoyed it and the best part was the girls were really close to them

(IM SORRY BUT THIS IDEA WAS REQUESTED,SO DONT JUDGED ME CLARYFRAY)

Bloom sat next to sky,someone on the movie was about to be killed so she turned her head into skys chest,he hugged her closely(all the boys saw this)the movie finished with the scary bit and then bloom pulled back to her postion before,she didnt realise her top was(the boob bit,dunno what its called)being pulled down so you could see her lace bra all the boys stared at the amazing view even,sky was to busy staring to realised that the others were looking to,she felt something and looked down and noticed she,looked at sky to see if he had noticed,she saw him staring at her,she pulled the top up not noticing all the boys disapointed faces,

sky snapped out of it and saw bloom looking at him,with a smile,she then said"what were you staring at sky? huh?"

he smirked and whispered something in her ear she laughed and said "no way am i doing that not tonight anyway"she watched sky as he winked and said"yeah right,your not you wont be able to resist"she laughed and looked at him to see he winked again,then they had their moment and went back to watching the movie

10 mins later

bloom was watching the movie and sky was watching bloom,he then put his finger under her chin and made her face him,he went closer a second away and said"i love you"she could feel it on her lips it made her get closer and kiss him,after 25 seconds of kissing bloom,pulled away and said"i love you to"she whispered it in his ear but stella saw and said"awh,cuties"bloom giggled and they carried on watching the movie

After a while they all were tired so they all decided to go to their rooms and sleep,

Bloom and sky cuddled together tightly in bed,blooms eyes shot open as soon as she felt sky kissing her neck she giggled and said "sky stop"even though she didnt want him to

he carried on because he could tell she wanted it,she turned around to face sky and looked into his eyes,after a while they had one of their cute moments and sky brought bloom closer and held her tightly she felt safe in his arms and he felt comfort in hers,they both soon fell asleep

sorry that this chapters really short,but i have to revise for my tests coming up and im really tired right now,and plus its the holidays so we have guests,so i'll try my best to update as soon as possible

to the people who read the other story"bloom returns"im not going to updat for a while,but i promise i will

Thankyou xox

Winxclublover1999

ClaryfrayMockingJay


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Authors note:I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE CONFUSED!**

**Im going to Skip a year because people want to see bloom and skys engadment,theyre dying to so im going to listen to my reviewers,i thought it would be to soon for them to be engadged after a year relationship so im thinking that i should skip a year of the story it'll be way more easier**

**So here Goes**

**1 Year Later**

Bloom was sitting on her bed texting her boyfriend,she had a wide smile on her face,she then put her phone down and grabbed her soft cotton towel,she went into the shower room still in her pyjama shorts and vest,she always used her strawberries and vanilla shampoo,it made her hair smell nice,

After 20 mins Bloom got out the shower and got changed she wore a tight crop top that revealed a little bit of her stomach,she wore jeans that she folded a little at the bottom,she decided to wear a black leather jacket on top of her crop top and she wore a pair of red converse all stars that were low tops,she wore a necklace and hoop earings that sky bought her and a charm braclet her parents gifted her on her birthday,

she then did her makeup simple she wore a pink lipstick a bit of mascara and top liner,she added a tiny bit of foundation before and she added a hint of blusher

she went outside and joined all the girls at the table,they had a girly gossip and a delicious breakfast then they all headed to class,

**Red fountain**

Brandon came in the room and saw sky sitting on the couch staring at something,he must have been concentrating because he didnt even notice brandon coming in

"Dude why werent you in training today"brandon said,making sky snap out of his little bubble

sky looked up and said"Oh..i was just thinking about the _Ring_,i mean im nervous im going to be asking her to become my _wife_ and what if she dont accept!"

brandon came and sat next to sky and put his hand on skys shoulder and said"Dude i know bloom and i know for a fact she loves you more than anything i mean why wouldnt she want to spend the rest of her life with you,you guys have been through so much its actually unbelivable how strong your love is!"

"your right brand,thanks Bro"

"whens your date,i thought you'd be getting ready by now?"brandon asked curiously

Sky looked at his watch and said"Shit yeah i better get ready"

**Alfea**

Bloom,stella and musa and tecna had the same class,they had Mrs griselda they hated her she was so strict,to think theyd prefer Mrs faragonda they all sat in Mrs Griseldas class room and listened,but didnt pay much attention especially bloom

she was thinking about her date with sky tonight it was the only thing she was looking forward to,he told her theyre going somewhere fancy which ment she had to dress poshly and she was more than happy to see sky druling or even jaw dropped over her and the way she looked she was smiling widely while thinking of all this

Suddenly she heard"BLOOM"she shook her head and looked up to see Mrs Griselda staring at then replied"Umm...yeah?"Mrs Griselda looked at her and said"care to share what you were smiling widely about not paying attention to my class"

"no its fine Mrs Griselda"bloom said looking bored

"no no bloom go ahead since its enough to distract you from my class you can share it with the rest of us"Griselda said Louder than she should of

"Okay,i uhh i was thinking about my date tonight with sky!"bloom the girls laughed and Mrs griselda was shocked at the fact she actually shared her thoughts with them

After 10 seconds or so the bell rang symboling them that their lessons were over,bloom left with stella by her side and musa&tecna behind her and stella,

"Girls i have a fancy date with sky today,any advice on how to dress?!"bloom said mostly to stella

"you dont even need to ask us that stellas here bloom"musa said sarcastically they all laughed accept stella

"yes of course your fashion guru is here,come on lets get going its nearly 6"stella said pulling bloom along with her

they got to blooms room and stella went into blooms wardrobe she picked out a light pink dress the dress had silver sequins/diamonds as a belt it flared down at the bottom she also wore silver stilettos,and the Pendant of eraklyon that sky had given her and a pair of diamond earings that shimmered brightly in the lights,

Stella done blooms make up she put top liner on with a tiny flick at the end,she put a bright pink lipstick and she had blusher on,she also added fake lashes not the total fake ones just the kind were you can notice the lashes

She had her hair down and she put a bit from each side into the middle with a clip that you couldnt see stella done a pretty good job hiding the clip,she had a few formal curls at the bottom of her hair

Finally after all that effort she was done she walked out her room and went up to all the girls who were sitting on the couch,she then said"so..how do i look"

None of them could say a word she looked absouletley stunning,she looked like a proffesional model,then finally stella said"Omg im so proud bloom,you look bloody stunning,wow Just wow!"

"Awh thankyou stella"bloom said with a huge smile,then there was a knock on the door,bloom grabbed her phone and silver diamante purse and saw could hear stella speaking,she said

"sky be ready to feast your eyes on the most gorgeousest girl ever"stella said

Sky looked at her and stood there awkwardly and said"is gorgeousest even a word"

bloom then came out and went in front of sky she kissed him on the cheek and said"hello baby im ready come on lets go"

Sky stood there jaw dropped he didnt even realise bloom spoke,then stella kept clapping her hands and waving her hands in front of him and then she said"hello earth to sky"

"sky you seriously should close your mouth one of the flys can get in"musa said with sarcasm in her voice

"stop it guys come on lets go sky"bloom said looking at the girls,she then grabbed skys wrist and literally dragged him out,she then got out of his sudden shock and kissed bloom suprisngly on the lips she kissed back and he pulled away and said"Wow Bloom Just Wow"

He looked her up and down and though _god i want her so badly right now_,she giggled at his response and said"I love you sky,But stop Druling please"she started laughing and then said"Only joking,so where are we going"

"its a suprise come on lets go"sky said offering his hand to bloom she happily took his hand and was extremly excited

Restaurant

sky put his hands on blooms eyes not,rough but softly because he knew she didnt want him wrecking her eye make up,she noticed and smiled,he led her up a few steps carfully because he didnt want her having an accident

He then stopped blooms excitment increased and he let his hands drop they went on to her shoulders he was behind her,he let her take it all in

Blooms POV

i saw this beautiful garden around me with a romantic table in the middle,i saw millions of candles on the floor,they were every where they spread across the whole ground the only area they didnt cover was a small pathway leading to the romantic table in the middle,bloom reconised this place it was a really rich and famous restaurant and then it hit me,i was at The VIPS area of the restaurant _'gundez'_she turned around to face sky and hugged him and he hugged her back

she pulled her head apart and sky said"I love you baby,You deserve the best"

she kissed him with so much passion,he smirked and led her to the romantic table in the centre of the romantic garden

Sorry guys its a cliff hanger dont uasually do this but im in a rush i'll updat chapetr 14 tomorow


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Sorry about chapter 13's cliff hanger,everyones excited about their date because we all know whats going to happen between them,its no suprise since i mentioned it in chapter 13**

**Im going to carry on with their date**

Sky smirked at the passionate kiss him and bloom just shared her pulled up a chair on their romantic table in the centre of the restaurant'gunduz' the VIP's area the garden had candles everywhere on the ground accept a pathway leading to the little table

"sky this is absouletley amazing,thankyou so much,i love you"bloom said still exploring the garden with her eyes

he smiled and said"Its all for you bloom and i love you to"sky said,taking blooms hand

After their meal,they had a talk

sky said"Bloom we need to talk,we've been together for 2 years and i love you more than ever,you've changed me from being an arrogant playboy,to a loving caring person,we have been through so much and we're still together,Bloom im actually suprised you've put up with me for so long and...i want to ask you something"

He walked up to her and made her stand up and went by the small river bloom stood there confused she looked around at the river it had small lillys init with little mini candles inside them,she thought of how cute it was.

She got out of the thinking and turned back to sky and saw him on one knee,she gasped and thought is this the moment ive been waiting for or is..her mind got interrupted when sky pulled out a navy velvet box and opened it to reveal a 3 carrot ring,she was so shocked

He then said"Bloom i love you with all my heart and soul,I'd do anything for you and i would absouletley love to have an amazing Future with you in it,If you accept this i will be the happiest person in the world...Bloom Princess Of Sparks Will you Marry me?"

she was so happy,her eyes were getting tears she said"Yes sky i will"

he put the ring on her and got up and they kissed,sky pulled apart and said"I Love You"

she hugged him as tight as she could,they went back to the table they were then taken to a small bought with candles everywhere accept the pathway leading to a small but cute swinging chair,they sat down looking at the moon and stars

Blooms head was on skys shoulder and his hand was on her waist,they were the most happiest people in the world,

Bloom looked up at sky and said"Whats the time'My fiance'"sky let out a small laugh and smiled and said "9.30 My soon to be wife"

"sky have you told your parents?"bloom said looking at sky

"No,i wanted to tell them with you!"sky said looking down on bloom,who was looking at the little lillys with candles in them

"Can we tell them Tommorow,I also want my Family to know"she said

he nodded and said"of course whatever you want baby"

she looked up and said "rember a year ago we decided that The song "Taylor Swift Love Story"Reminded us of us,and that we should play it on a special day well i was think."

She got interrupted by sky"We should play it on our wedding day,Yes i agree I know you to well"he said laughing with bloom

After a while they took a midnight stroll it was 12.30 they had so much fun,they decided to walk around the romantic garden they held hands then they saw a flash,they looked closer to see papparazi asking them questions,with interviewers and reproters photographers and loads more they were asking questions like

_Hows your relationship_

_is this one of your dates_

_there are rumours going around that the young prince is going to propose,one of his Friends,rivens his name said so ,Is this true Bloom?_

Bloom and sky shoved past ignoring all questions,Bloom hid her ring into skys hand because she didnt want any one accept her family and friends to know first,she thought it would be the right thing to do

Bloom and sky Made a portal going to alfea,once they got there Bloom kissed sky and hugged him

He then said"Good bye my fiance"and kissed her"I'll miss you,you better come tommorow!"bloom said upset

He smiled and put the palm of his hand on blooms cheek and said "Of course i will and theres not a day that goes by that i dont miss you"they shared one last kiss .Bloom made a portal for Sky to Red fountain

**Alfea at 1.00am**

Bloom slowly tip toed in trying not to make to much noise,She went into the lounge and sat down and took off her heels,she then looked up and saw 4 figures,It was Musa,tecna,Stella and flora they stepped forward

"where we're You?"stella said

"we were getting worried"musa said

tecna nodded so did flora

Bloom looked at them and gulped and said"i have something to tell you girls i...uhh"but got interrupted by stella

"That bastard broke up with you didnt im going to kill him"stella said annoyed

"No stell,he didnt"bloom assured her

"Omg Bloom sweetie did he rape you?"flora asked worried she put a her hand on blooms arm

she looked shocked that she would even say that"No flora what the hell!"

"Did he."stella got interrupted by musa

"Oh my god shut up and let bloom tell us otherwise we'll be here all night and i want to sleep its 1.06am for gods sake"musa said angrily

"Thank you musa,Anyway where was i...oh yeah well sky he um he proposed"bloom said lifting her hand to show them the 3 carrot gold that belonged to skys great great grand parents of eraklyon

Stella practically jumped on bloom and screamed and said"ahhhhh im going to be a fricken bridesmaid ahhh oh my god i cant wait this means shopping woop woop i cant wait the hen doo aswell ,we will have to be matching with the best men which is all the specialists yay bloom im so happy"

Bloom smiled at her happiness,suddenly blooms phone rang she picked it up

"oh hey sky"before he could say anything stella snatched the phone off of her and said"Hey sky,so i was thinking the best men and bridesmaids got be matching and i.."musa grabbed the phone off stella and gave it back to bloom

Bloom laughed and said"Ohh haha,sorry about that stellas just gone a little wedding crazy okay love you see you tommorow"

She hung up and went to bed she changed into comfy clothes and washed all her makeup off and put her clothes away all her accesories accept her engagment ring,she was extremly happy

**Red fountain**

Sky got out of his room in a pair of joggers he was topless,he went to the fridge and got himself a cold beer he went to the couch and sat down and watched tv,Then he felt movemnt on the couch he turned his head to see Brandon sitting next to him

"So how did it go bro"brandon said

sky looked upset and said"She rejected me"

Brandon looked shocked

sky laughed and said"joking mate,were engaged"brandon laughed and said"nice one dude"

Sky looked at brandon and said"You know stella already knows and shes gone wedding crazy and your the one whos gunna have to deal with it,shes already making plan about the best men and bridesmaids matching"

"oh shit,good luck to me then"brandon said

**The Next Morning **

**At alfea**

Bloom woke up to the wonderful smell of breakfast on a saturday morning,She had a shower and got changed she wore a summer dress and sandals,she also wore a denim jacket on top and a pair of sunglasses on her head her hair was let loose she straightened it a bit,she really couldnt be bothered because she was really hungry

She stepped out and saw all the girls at the table,eating then stella said"Bloom the bride to be come join us floras made breakfast"

Bloom giggled and then aisha eyed her and said"wait what do you mean bride to be"

"Aisha dont be stupid,obviously skys proposed,your reminding me of stella"musa said

"hey no fair im not that dumb,i would know that sky proposed if some one called her a bride to be i mean who else could it be!"stella said

They all agreed,

**Aishas POV**

_Omg i cant belive that slut is getting married,i would be way better for sky i mean look at her omg im way prettier maybe i should try seduce sky or because were all going out today i'll were something that shows off my body,i mean im not as skinny as bloom but shes a stick,she practically anerexic,Not anerexic but you know skinny,shes so urghhh i hate her so much im going to make her so jelouse when me and sky are going out_

_Il be laughing at her face,she'll be heart broken when she sees me and sky kiss_

"Aisha"i heard bloom call me i looked over at the ugly slut pulling me out of my thougts about sky and me i mean how dare she,urggg i hate her so much more

"dont you want to see the ring?"bloom said

"of course"i said,i was lying i _just wanted to stab bloom and grab sky by my side and kiss him,and that engagdemnt ring should so fricken be mine_

**No pov**

After a while the girls were done,they all sat down relaxing on the couch,then blooms phone rang,she answered it

"Oh hey sky...Ok wait there let me ask the girls"

"girls can the boys come over now"

all the girls nodded

"hey sky,Yeah...we dont mind ok Bye...Love you to...See you later"

After 45 mins the There was a knock on the door

Bloom answered the door it was the specialists brandon greeted bloom bye saying"Hey Skys soon to be wife"she smiled and said"Hey stellas Boyfriend"they laughed then sky walked up to bloom and gave her a kiss,she pulled apart and said"So todays the day we tell the parents about our engadment are you nervous"

"Nervous why would i be nervous"sky said smiling

"well the papparazi all the fans,it being on the news the tv everyone knowing that were engaged being the talk of your dimension"bloom said

he laughed and said"im not worrying as long as i have you"he said going into her neck to kiss her

she giggled and said"come on lets go sit down,we have stella to deal with first"bloom said sarcastically

sky laughed and followed bloom into the lounge,There were no other seats accept by Aisha so they went to sit down even though there was a seat next to sky bloom sat down on skys lap he didnt mind,he was used to it he actually liked it

aisha just looked at bloom in bitterness and jelousy,no one noticed,But aisha liked sitting by sky she felt comftable

Then stella came in between aisha and sky and told brandon to join them so aisha was 2 people away from sky,which pissed her off

Stella was showing them things for a wedding like outfits and venues,

**At 5.00pm**

Sky,Bloom,Stella and brandon went to sparks and told miriam and oritel first

"Bloom Dear what brings you here"miriam said seeing her daughter coming through the palace doors along with sky,brandon and stella

Bloom smiled and said"What mother are you not happy to see me"in a joke voice

"of course we are dear,its an unusual time to visit,its not even holidays at alfea"miriam said

"i need to speak to you and dad"bloom said squeezing skys hand tighter

Miriam called oritel and they all sat down in the royal sparks lounge,

"whats wrong dear,is there anything wrong"oritel said worried

"no dad,its good news . well mum,dad i umm..im ..umm how do i say this im um engaged"she said she lifted her hand and showed them the ring,oritel and miriam stood up and congratualted bloom and sky

oritel then went to sky and said"Welcome to the family"giving him a hug

everyone was suprised knowing oritel and sky didnt have such a good history,but they forgot about that and enjoyed the celebration

at 6.00pm they left to go to Eraklyon

They were stood outiside the castle they slowly walked in and saw samara and Erendor they went up to them and greeted them

"what brings you guys here?"Erendor said politley

Bloom squeezed skys hand and sky said"well father i would like to tell you and mother something"

"What is it son"Samara said worried,sky looked at his mother and said"No mother its nothing bad"

She Signed and let out a breath and said"Good now what is it you would like to tell us"

"Well mother,father me and bloom,were uhh were engaged"before sky could breath he had samara hugging him and bloom they were suffocating

Bloom and sky laughed"Yay this will be the best wedding eraklyon would have ever had i acnnot wait we need to start planning"samara said exicted

"Calm down dear samara,theyve only just told us and Well done son and bloom we could not ask for a better Daughter in Law,Good choice son"Erendor said which caused all 4 Of the gang members to smile

_At 7.00pm _

They headed out the castle of Eraklyon,they saw alot of papparazi,there was loads in sparks but they ignored all their questions because they wanted to let skys parents know first,so this time they decided to answer

Sky practically shouted"YES THATS CORRECT I HAVE A WONDERFUL,GORGEOUS FIANCE,THE FUTURE QUEEN OF ERAKLYON IS HERE"He said pointing at bloom she blushed and they answered a whole load of questions they also announced that the engagment party would be on Friday,All of Sparks and Eraklyon would be There they were heading to the shops because stella wanted to get the outfits sorted right away and the boys also needed their outfits

They went into one of the Eraklyons Personal Outfits maker and asked him what they wanted Stella Didnt want the boys seeing their outfits she wanted it to be a suprise so the boys went back to red fountain while the girls went shopping for shoes and accesories

They were finally done"I must admit stella that was so fun,we should so do it again"bloom said looking happy that she'd been shooping

They went into alfea and explained to all the girls about the party,then stella said"and dont worry about outfits weve got that sorted for everyone and all the boys outfits were sorted by sky and brandon"

"im so excited for my own engagement party"bloom said

"Hey you think we should invite Diaspro so she can see how in love you and sky are,and make her suffer"Musa said as a joke

They all laughed and then they were quite tired so they decided to go to sleep

The End of this chapter

Yay theyre finally engaged and please feel free to message me saying any requests and any ideas or even post your requests on reviews thankyou

Winxclublover1999

Ill update as soon as possible

xox


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

to the people who want other couples a little more involved im sorry but read the little this story is for bloom and sky and only bloom and sky,im not going to make the story about anyother couple,especially because the name of the story is Bloom and Sky

Sorry to be harsh im just not in a good mood,

Bloom woke up to the sun shinning brightly through the little gap in the curtains,she noticed her engadment ring shimmering brightly,she smiled and though _i cant wait to see sky_,It was a sunday morning,Sundays are normally boring but stella didnt like the fact that sundays are boring,so she made a plan that all the specialists and winx would meet up on every sunday and go out clubbing and partying or even to bars,but sometimes they would just have a night in and relax and watch movies

Blooms POV

i woke up and stretched my arms out and yawned,i had a good nights sleep but i did mss sky and i wish he was beside me,my night would have been way more nicer,i grabbed my towel and headed toward the shower

After 25 mins i came out and got dressed i wore a Flowery vest that was skin tight you could see the Top part only a little bit of my bra and i wore Light coloured denim shorts,i figured it was warm today so i didnt bother putting on any jackets or cardigans i wore sandals that had a little bow on them,they were heels,i put on simple makeup Foundation,top liner and mascara and i headed out side my room to get breakfast

I got out and saw all the girls sitting on the couch holding a cup of Tea/Coffee each and said"Morning Girls"they all smiled

"morning bloom"flora said

"Morning"musa and tecna said

"Finally your awake Lazy girl,just joking good morning,You seem happy today"said stella

"Well why wouldnt i be im seeing my _Fiance_ today"bloom said Emphaising the word 'Fiance' they all laughed and bloom left to get a Mug of coffee,She liked tea but this morning she felt she needed coffee with the stressful day of planning with stella and the constant phone calls off of her mother-in-law,Bloom laughed at the fact stella and Samara were totally the same in some ways like their craving need of shopping every single day or every second and the way their excited about every event and the way they look has to be perfect

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realised she forgot her phone in her room so she picked up her coffee and headed to her room she got there and saw she had 3 missed calls 2 off samara and 1 off sky

She decided to call back sky first

Ring ring...ring

"Hey sky,you called?"

"ohh yeah hey bloom,but i called like nearly 3 hours ago"

"yeah sorry about that i was asleep then went to have a shower then i had breakfast,and ive only now just checked my phone,I also had 2 missed calls off of your mother"

he chuckled and said"Oh yeah sorry about that anyway i called to check if were coming over today"

"yeah Espcecially you and brandon have to you better not leave me alone with stella the crazy planner"

"of course we'll come i wouldnt want to put my fiance in danger would i"

"BLOOM GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW"Stella screamed at bloom

"Okay sky i have to go now i'll miss you,bye Love you"bloom said in a rush

"Bye Love you to"sky said

Bloom walked over to stella who pulled her to sit next to her and help her plan for the friday engagment party that was in 4-5 days

They sat there discussing everything and decided tommorow the girls would go for a fitting so there clothes were the perfect sizes and their shoes fit perfectly and all their accesories were sorted,stella wanted everything perfect she was the most excited,Yeah bloom was excited but stella was over the world,if she was like this with just the engagment party imagine what she would be like with the wedding

At 2.00pm all the boys arrived at alfea

Sky knocked the door and all the biys stood behind him waiting for someone to open the door,Aisha opened it without saying anything to aisha he walked passed her and went into the living room all the boys knew he persifically didnt like aisha she insulted his fiance by calling her pathetic,So there was no way aisha would even get a hello off sky

He went into the living room and laughed at what he saw all the boys saw and laughed to,They could tell stella was boring bloom,Brandon just watched as his crazy girlfriends mouth kept moving

Bloom then stood up and went to sky and hugged him and whispered"I hate you ive literally been tortured by stella,Look on my arm"he looked at her arm and saw a print of someones hand it looked like someone grabbed her arm tightly and didnt let go

"oh shit are you alright bloom"brandon said worried for bloom,because his girlfriend was the cause of it

"yeah im fine i just hope she keeps my skin on when it comes to the wedding planning"some of the boys laughed

"Bloom fucking get here now"stella said angry"You need to plan you have no time to have a laugh with these stupid useless boys"she also said

"Stell thats a bit harsh i mean one of these boys is my fiance and one is your boyfriend"bloom said standing up to stella

stella stood up and grabbed blooms arm harshly bloom was struggling to get set her arm free,Sky saw this and pulled bloom back to his embrace she was hugging him in fear ,sure she had been fighting the most wanting criminals in the whole magical dimension,but this was her bestfriend she had never seen something like this

"Stella you need to calm down"Brandon said hugging stella

Stella burst into tears and ran into her room,Bloom got out of skys embrace and went after stella and went into her room

Bloom and stella had a long chat and then they came out the room stella looked way more relaxed and bloom looked happier,they both sat down on the table and started planning,not the boring way but the fun way brandon and sky then came by them and helped they all had a laugh and stella snapped out of her control freak faze and appolagised to bloom for the 2 marks on her arm that were going to stay for a few weeks

They finished their planning for the day and relaxed then they all went to a bar

"Lets go to 'Casta la may' Bar its also a restaurant"tecna suggested

"Yeah aint that the new restaurant in gardenia,We should so go"Bloom said

"ok then its decided were going to the'castle may'restaurant"stella said

"stell its 'casta la may'restaurant"bloom said giggling

"thats what i said isnt it"stella said giving a glare at bloom

"No you said 'cas...No i mean yeah thats what you said"bloom said

everyone laughed they all got dressed for a fancy restaurant

Bloom wore a red dress that was posh but it ended above her knees a little higher than that it was quite short,it was a little flary from the waist,the top bit had silver diamonds covering the red part of the dress and it was a heart shaped top it was also strapless,she also wore Red heels that had a little bow on the strap of the heels and she had a dimanto purse,she wore her hair down and clipped a bit from the side to the back and she wore her Eraklyon pendant and she had Foundation,top liner,false lashes,blusher,lip gloss she didnt bother putting lipstick on because sky would be kissing her and it would get wrecked any way

She was finally done and stepped out ,but this time she was the last one out,she saw that

Stella was wearing an orange dress that had a black bow on the waist line and a waist belt that was attached to the dress,and black heels

Musa wore a grey skater dress that was completley plain and a pair of black heels,with a small heel

Tecna wore a marron dress that had a waist belt that had diamonds overing it only a small line of diamonds for the waist belt and silver heels a dark shade of silver

Flora wore an illuminate pink dress with a black bottom part and black heels

Aisha wore a very revealing green dress,with a few fake sequins on it and grey heels,that had less heel,so they were short

They all had the same make up as bloom,but they all had lipstick on bloom didnt her lips colour looked like she already had a light lipstick on

She stepped out and said"Im ready lets go"All eyes were on her"what are you all staring at"bloom said worried she did something wrong

stella said"My best friends Gorgeous"bloom smiled and said"So is mine,Shes the fairest of them all haha"

"yeah you got that right haha"stella said

Then aisha came out of her room and saw bloom and was jaw dropped,She wanted to make sky fall for her,So she decided to wear a revealing dress that would lur him in,she thought he'd notice her walking out her room she looked around the room no one noticed her or even acknowleded her

she then saw Sky and Bloom,his face was right next to her his two finger were under her chin he was saying words that made bloom shiver,She could tell they were about to kiss so she had to do something she then shouted

"IM READY LETS GO"They all listened to what she said,Accept bloom and sky who were still in the corner,being all lovey dovey,they were such a cute couple but according to aisha she hated them

they were about to kiss,when aisha went up to them and said"Lets go"they both looked at aisha bloom said"Okay come on sky"Sky rolled his eyes at aisha and walked past her holding blooms hand and she was following him,They decided to go by ship,because the girls wanted it to be more romantic

They all sat seperatley in couples accept Timmy and Tecna who were flying the ship and Aisha who was stood next to the watching Sky and bloom

Aishas POV

Omg look at her with her hands all over my man go i hate her even more look at what shes wearing its tacky as and how could stella even say her outfits gorgeus i mean i thought stella was good with fashion but if she thinks that blooms looking nice today she clearly doesnt have any fashion sense eww Just look at her,gross girl,

Sky could do so much better I have to get sky to break up with her or even the other way i need a master plan hmmm, omg i cant belive i didnt think of this,i'll go on blooms cell phone and text sky secretley"Sky i hate you im breaking up with you"ahaha im a genious

End of POV

Bloom And Sky

Bloom was sitting on skys lap,They were laughing and kissing,Sky made bloom laugh and then he suprise kissed her,She always knew sky was romantic i mean the way he proposed was so cute it was so romantic,

bloom walked up to timmy and tecna,with sky behind her they were holding hands"Guys when are we gunna get there im getting bored on this ship"bloom said

(aisha sees all this)

"Maybe i can keep you company"sky says winking at bloom,He pulls her by the waist and brings her closer untill their lips are less than a second away

"I love you"he says bloom could feel his breath on her lips which tempted her to go ahead and kiss him,she kissed him and they kissed for a long time untill they pulled apart for air

aisha thought"haha she always kisses him he never kisses her haha..."she stopped laughing in her mind when sky pulled bloom closer and HE kissed her and bloom pulled away and said

"i knew i shouldnt wear lipstick today,because your here"bloom said

"whats that suppose to mean bloom"sky said enthusiacsitcally

"Sky Stop it"bloom said because he kept dragging his hands down to her butt,he chuckled and she whispered

"Later not now"bloom whispered in skys ear,seductively he felt shiver go down his spine and he really wanted her,if he could he would do it were they were standing right now

he needed her because of what she said,she chuckled because she noticed he wanted her,

he pulled bloom closer with their lips seconds away from touvhing,he then suprisingly didnt kiss her on the lips but on the neck he went down and down he wanted to reach her chest but bloom stoped him

Finally they got to the retaurant and signed in and sat at the 10 people table,no matter what Aisha wanted to sit by sky

But bloom sat by him on one side and brandon on the other,but she sat opposite him,that was enough for her to see his sexy face,They ordered for their food and waited for it to come,meanwhile they were making conversation sky dropped his knife on purpose

He said"Oops dropped my knife"he went down under to look for it and then he had a idea,he put his hands through blooms legs and touched her in a place you shouldnt touch a girl unless your in the bedroom,She shouted skys name quite loudly she also jumped

everyones eyes were on her,Sky got up from the table and sat down normally everyone carried on but aisha carried on watching the two

"Why did you touch me in that place for sky and under the table you scared me"bloom said

"what place bloom hmm whats that place i touched you in"sky said smirking

"you know that place,"

"what i dont get what you mean by that place"

"im not going to say the word were in a restaurant for godsake"

"yeah cause its not true"sky said

"yes it is omg you liar"bloom said

"no i didnt touvh you any where"sky said

"why would i lie about that"bloom

"who knows your kinda weird"sky said

"oh my god get lost i hate you"bloom said turning her back to sky,he smirked and started to unzip her dress from the back,she noticed and turned around and said quite loudly"Stop unziping me"they all looked and musa said"Save it for the bedroom you two"

Someone tapped bloom and sky on the shoulder they turned around to see a man,they both got up and the mean said

"Hello Princess and prince of Eraklyon and Sparks"They both smiled

"Im the owner of this restaurant and i personally came down to say hello and thankyou for coming here to my resturant and thankyou for saving us all"the Owner said

"May i have a picture with you to so i can pin it to the wall of celebrities"the owner said

"of course you can"bloom said,they brought a camera and they took a picture with the owner then they got back to eating,Bloom looked out the window and saw thousonds of people cheering hers and skys name,they both got up to see what it was,they saw millions of signs with their names and pictures of them people werescreaming their names and asking for pictures,

After all that they finally had nice delicious food infact,Then All the girls accept aisha went out to see the fans all boys accept sky went aswell,the only reason sky didnt go was because he was in the middle of paying but bloom told him to join them when he finished

End of Chapter

Im going to carry on later G2g now bye


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry its 2 days late**

_Summary of last chapter:they all went to the rstaurant 'casta la may' the owner of the restaurant ask for Sky&Blooms picture so he could hang it on the wall of 'celebrities',they accepted his offer and took a picture with him,after a while they noticed hundreds of people outside the restaurant waving and cheering they all went crazy when they saw Bloom and Sky,They were the fans of the adourable couple,They all asked for pictures and signatures,After a while they all went back to eating they finished and they all decided to go see the fans all girls and boys went accept Aisha and Sky,sky didnt go because he was paying but bloom told him to come after hes done_

Sky finished paying and was about to Leave the Table and Join the others,But he heard some man'ish Voice called he turned around to see Aisha she was Smirking,"What is it Aisha"sky said in a really annoyed voice he didnt really like aisha after she called his fiance got up and went closer to him but he slowly backed up she then said in a seductive voice well she tried her best"Do you have a napkin i dropped drink on my boobs by accident"she said with one hand pointing at her small boobs;)She expected sky to look at her but he didnt even turn around so she attempted again no matter what she wanted him

she went abit closer and went infront of him he rolled his eyes in annoyance and said"No now get out of the way"he was going to walk around her but then gave a quick sign and said"Um sky.."she went in front of him and Grabbed his cell phone off the table and sky said"What the hell do you want aisha...?"she was another diaspro to him,but he didnt know she actually like him

"You um forgot your cell phone"aisha said,Sky despised her and looked at her hand holding his cell offering it to her,she put her hand closer so he would take it she was expecting for their hands to touch when he grabbed the phone off of her,but he took it by the corner so he had no conection of touching her

Aishas heart was in pain she wanted skys touch at least,she couldnt even get a kiss,Suddenly bloom came in and walked up to sky and said"Come one Sky baby i want to take photos with people and you have to be in the photos"she said,She was really close to him aisha despised it and thought how gross it was

"of course baby,I just finished paying when aisha tryed stopping me to clean something off her body"sky said,bloom looked at aisha and noticed she had wine on her boob part of the dress and on her boob that was clearley nearly sticking out,Bloom rolled her eyes

"The only boobs i'd have are yours tell the diaspro number 2 to get lost"sky whispered in blooms ear pulling her closer

Bloom smiled at this and giggled about the she stopped giggling when she realised sky started kissing her neck,She then pulled away and said"Sky all those photographers have got pictures of you kissing me on the neck,nice one"

"thanks bloom,I know it was a nice one shall we carry on"sky said with a smirk he then winked at her

Aisha saw all this her heart practically stopped

Then bloom and sky left and joined the winx and specialists outside with the wild crowd,Soon after it was midnight they all decided to call it a night seen as they all had that meeting on Eraklyon to attend they were all going to see the preperation for the engagment party bloom wanted Stella,musa,tecna,flora to come but she HAD to invite aisha otherwise the others would question her

And sky wanted the boys there because they were his bestfriends,and they were handy to Stella and Bloom,so they decided to drag along the specialists soon they were on ship back to Alfea where the boys were staying over seen as first thing in the morning they would all be leaving tommorow for Eraklyon

On the ship it was the same as before timmy and tecna driving the ship stella talking to brandon about celebrities and magazines,musa and riven in awkward silence,Helia and flora playing with plants in the corner and bloom and sky Being all Love dovey,Like always it was cute and Aisha was watching Bloom and sky ,she was sat by Musa and Riven this time,Even though musa didnt really like aisha,the only reason they let her join the winx was because mrs F made them and her parents said they would sue alfea if they didnt have their daughter join Winx club

Anyways Aisha was bored watching Bloom all over sky(In reality it was sky all over bloom,But aishas a bitch over bloom)so she decided to make a conversation with musa

"do you think Sky and Bloom are a cute couple?"Aisha said looking at musa hoping she would say something negative about them

"What Bloom and Sky,YES of course i do their the best couple out of us all i mean look at them all in love sometimes i wish me and riven could be like that,their perfect for eachother nothing or no one could come in between them especially some stupid Boy/Girl like Valtor and Diaspro or anyone else even god their like the worlds most perfect couple"Musa said Proud to be Blooms bestfriend,She looked over to bloom and sky who were hugging bloom was on skys lap they looked so cute together she smiled

Aisha looked at her and said"Okay"and walked over to Tecna and timmy,She then lightly tapped Tecna on the shoulder

"can i asky you something randon tec?"aisha said

"of course what is it Aisha"tecna said faking a fail of a fake smile,because nethier did tecna like Aisha that much

"What do you think of Sky and Blooms Relationship..?"aisha said with hope in her eyes

"Well this will take a while because they have the most perfect relationship,they are so cute i mean look at them"she said pointing at them

aisha looked over and saw bloom on skys lap she had her eyes closed her head was resting on his chest and she was hugging him he had his chin on the top of her head and he was hugging her tightly he then said"I love you bloom"she smiled and said"I love you to sky"they kissed and went back to their flirting

Aisha looked away and back at tecna who carried on with her words

"They are adourable i mean their probably the role model of cute couples of something i dont know,but i know that they are perfect for eachother they deserve eachother and they are soul mates im actually quite proud to know what bloom and sky have been through and their still together"tecna then looked at aisha who was upset but tecna didnt give a flying fuck

"Sorry got to back to flying the ship bye"she said turning around

Aisha then walked over to Flora and Helia and asked them the same question"Do you think Bloom and Sky are Soul mates?"

they both looked at her and smiled flora started first she put the plant down and sat next to aisha and said"Well of course i do theyve been through so much i love bloom to bits and ive known her for 3 years and i know for a fact that sky is perfect for her,if they ever broke up which i dont think will happen they would never be able to replace eachother,Even amore the pixie of love sprayed pixie dust on them so they would go and kiss the person they were in love with and they ended up kissing eachother,It was so romantic"Flora got interrupted by helia

"Yeah i havent known them for long but they look perfect for eachother,I havent known sky long but i know hes head over heels in love with bloom he cant stop talking about her and once bloom wasnt answering her cell phone and he went in search for at alfea,He was worried to death but then he found out she forgot her cell phone and went to sparks to visit her kingdom,it was kinda funny watching sky panick over nothing really"helia said with a chuckle rembering the moment he walked back into red fountain and told all the boys what happened sky was quite embarrased

"Awh sometimes sky will do anything to protect sky its so cute"flora said looking at Bloom and sky who were hugging and sitting together and chatting

"Thanks guys"Aisha said faking a smile,she went to sit down on the seats she didnt even bother asking Stella and Brandon she knew straight what they were going to say,they would probably have more to say than Tecna,timmy flora,Helia,Riven and musa put together,Their best friends for godsake,She signed and then noticed they landed when she fell off her chair and all the winx and specialists where around her and laughing at how she fell,she looked att all of them from

Tecna and timmy to musa and riven helia and flora to stella and brandon and then she looked at bloom and though "urggggg i absouletley hate her"then she looked at sky who was laughing the most she thought his smile and laugh were gorgeous,but then she realised that they were all laughing at her and the way she fell,

They all followed Bloom&Sky out to their dorm in alfea they all held their lover tightly walking out the ship and left aisha to get up herself,yes they all had manner but they were busy looking after their girlfriends

Once they all got in they decided to Meet for a movie after getting changed

Sky went into blooms room she followed him and they got changed,bloom wore a short night dress that was see through for the stomach bit so you could see her belly was black with a small pink bow at the top with frills on the bottom of the short night dress the dress had a V-neck line,so you could see some cleverage but not to much and sky wore a tshirt and shorts that went up to his knees

stella wore a pyjama top and a pair of hollister shorts,she had puppy slippers and brandon wore mens pyjama trousers and a vest

flora wore proper pyjamas the top with sleeves shirt and full length trousers,helia wore his red fountain joggers and a tshirt

musa wore a vest with shorts and riven was topless with joggers that went up to his knees

tecna wore purple pyjamas with sleeves and matching trousers ,timmy wore his red fountain pyjamas

aisha wore a very reavling sports bra and shorts that didnt look like shorts they were more like underwear,that barely covered her ass

Bloom walked out of her room after everyone was done she was the last one out everyone was sitting down in front of the tv all the girls were deciding on the movie,(Their couch is big enough for 10 people)and the boys were on the couch talking when the sexy red head walked past them all her skin looked gorgeous under the moon,her eyes were sparkling and her long red hair was flowing down it was because the breeze from the window was coming out

she stood there infront of all the boys looking at them with her arms crossed which she didnt realise but that made her boobs look even more bigger than usual she didnt even know,the way the boys were mouth opened staring at her creeped her out and she said"Oh...Boys...Hello...You guys alive or what"she still had no answer all the girls were arguing over which movie while aisha was watching bloom,

Bloom couldnt take the staring she grabbed all the pillows and used her powers to put the 5 pillows over the boys head she then dropped them and it hit their faces she laughed because they all laughed then she said

"Finally i thought you were dead,no lie anyways can i shut the window its freezing"her long hair was waving which made her look more irrestistable than ever and her flashes looked up at them all they ignored her and continued to stare"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE"she said angry she didnt care what they said she just shut the window and sat on skys lap and cuddled up with him they had 3 blankets on the 10 people sofa so everyone shares blankets

They all snuggled up and during the movie sky being sky(I know ive already said that but oh well)took his hands off bloom waist and put both on each side of her boobs,bloom felt what he was doing she jumped she looked at everyone to see if anyoen saw,luckily all of them were watching the movie,but bloom forgot to check the seperate sofa where aisha was sitting alone

Aisha was glaring at bloom,she felt like slapping her even though sky was the one who made the move

Sky smriked as bloom looked up at him,she then said"I'd wipe that smrik off your face"she said while putting her palm on his cheek her arm started glowing because it was getting hotter,he felt it and then it was getting really hot it was really heating up so sky gave up and took his hand off of her boobs and then said"okay okay sorry"she laughed and took her hand off his cheek and then she saw it was paining him so she kissed his cheek and the pain went away because she used a healing spell

He then felt all warm inside and smiled and hugged bloom normally not the 'sky style'they cutely cuddled up soon the movie was over the only one asleep was the hot red head sky carried her to the bedroom bridal style all the boys looked at blooms legs will she was being taken back to her room,

They got into bed sky cuddled up to bloom he held her in his arms and kissed her forehead and said "I love you bloom"even though he knew he wouldnt get a response because she was asleep,he closed his eyes and then heard"Sky..I love you!"his eyes opened to see bloom in his embrace tighter than ever,he smiled and cuddled her even more than before they laid there talking about the future they were bothe excited

"Bloom what age would you want to be pregnant?"sky asked his fiance

"Well i wouldnt really mind if it was straight away or we had to wait as long as i had a child or two or more even i honestly wouldnt mind"bloom said

Sky smiled

"But I will never have a child"bloom stopped to see skys reaction

"wait what,you do realise if you become queen we need an heir to the throne and we..."he got interuppted by bloom

"Sky shut up you didnt let me finish god,Right where was i...right i will never have a child unless Your THE FATHER,there we go now ive finished now you can talk"she said smiling up at him

He couldnt resist her smile it was to much for him,He leaned down and kissed her enetering her mouth ,the kiss went on for a while,they deepened the kiss,Then they pulled apart for air,she smiled again and he leaned in after his two second rest,she moved her face away,and laughed

she smirked and said"No way i still havent got my breath back from that last kiss atleast wait a minute"she said smiling

"sorry its not my fault you so go damn se..."sky got interrupted

"Do not say that word or i'll hurt you"she said with a serious expression

"what the word..se... se...SEXY"Sky said confidently

"Omg you did not just do that"bloom said,she turned her back to skys face and crossed her arms and moved to the end of the double bed,and slept at the end practically falling off,

she was falling but sky caught her hand and didnt pick her up but she was stuck in that position sky laughed and said"if you want me to pick you up say I Bloom Sparks am fucking sexy,But not as sexy as Sky Eraklyon"she chuckled

she shot an evil glare at him"Your horrible you know that"

"hmm,do as instructed"he said smiling his cheesy smile

"Fine I Bloom sparks am Se.."she got interupted by sky"No way thats not accept able you forgot the Fucking sexy bit how dare you now carry on"he said laughing a lot

"Fine I Bloom sparks am FUCKING SEXY but not as Sexy as sky Eraklyon"she said,sky lifted her up and she hit in the chest a few times but lightley he didnt feel any thing and she said

"i hate you so much sky"bloom said

"Awh bloom your so cute I love you to"he said kissing her forehead she gave him a glare and turned her whole body and face the opposite of his she wasnt looking at him anymore of hugging him

After a while it was getting cold bloom was waiting for sky to call her back to his embrace but he was awake and on his phone on social networking sites,She looked over at him and he looked at her she turned back around and smiled,But hid it well

She waited another few minutes and couldnt take it she turned her face and body to face sky he looked to the side and saw bloom looking at him sitting up with her arms crossed,He looked at her and then back at his phone and smirked at one of his photos of bloom,but she didnt know so she opened her mouth wide because he didnt do anything but go back to looking at his stupid phone that she was thinking to break right in front off him and then she thought _'oh god its that cute smirk if he smiles im going to have to give up i love his smile awh its so cute i feel like kissing him so much i want his strong arms around me Omg i want skys safety like now come on sky please just hug me or kiss me anything'_she though to herself

She looked at sky and smiled at his smirk but as soon as he looked she turned around so he couldnt see her blush ,even though he noticed,He then realised there was a massive gap between them,he went closer and closer till he was nearly next to bloom,he had a plan

She then stopped blushing and turned around to face sky again but then her face hit something hard,she pulled away and saw she bumped into sky and he said"Okay bloom i'll cuddle with you seen as your dying"

"how am i dying"bloom said

"you just came crashing into me"sky said

"oh really okay then"she said looking at his Evil but hot smirk

he grabbeed her closer and their lips were seconds away but the gap soon closed when bloom went in to kiss sky,he reacted quite quickly when his tongue was in her mouth,she smiled while kissing sky he could feel her forming a smile,he pulled away and looked at her and said"Whate are you smiling at?

The next Morning

Bloom yawned and got up and stretched she looked over her shoulder and saw sky sound asleep,so she quietly picked his arm that was wrapped around her,up and she put it on the bed and got up and grabbed her towel and went into the shower,she grabbed the vanilla and rasberries shampoo that sky loved it was a strong sceneted shampoo that made her even more irresitable

After 20 mins she came out with a towel on her body she let her hair flow down her back wet not soaking wet because she dried it with her other towel,she came into her bedroom and saw sky asleep it was getting late so she decided to wake him up because they would be heading to Eraklyon in 3/4 hours and they all needed to have breakfast and always HAVE to have a gossip setion

"Sky,Baby wake up you need to be clean for you parents and the people of Eraklyon"said bloom sitting on her bed shaking sky,she still had her towel on,with her hair wet she bent down to shout in his ear,she didnt realise but her wet hair brush against skys face,which woke him up,He made bloom jump because he shouted"Boo"her towel practically came off when she jumped

She Quickly fixed it and then said"Tuh..tuh im going to tell your mother youve been scaring your fiance and tricking her into saying shes sex and your even sexier and im going to say you said Them things you whispered in my ears,your mothers going to tell you off haha and you'll be a bad boy and will have to sit in the naughty corner"she said smirking and then another idea popped into her head

"Oh and Dont expect Any kisses or Anything else off me...Bye"she said getting up and walking into her closet room,She decided since it was Her soon-to-be-in-laws house and the kingdom she was going to be queen of one day she wouldnt wear casual clothes so she though more summery and more girly

She done her make up first Foundation,eye shadow a neutral skin colour,top liner,mascara,false lashes,blusher,and a Mac lipstick Ruby woo colour(internet search it)it was a red shade

Then she picked out a dress,it was a long dress that went to her feet it was a blue shade not a light one but not a navy one ethier,Royal blue one it had a heart shaped neckline and no straps it had silver sequins on the heart shaped bit,and she wore her Eraklyon Necklace that was Silver and Silver glittery heels that were tall and a diamante purse that was matching with the pattern on her dress and her heels and necklace,

She left her hair out and curled it at the bottom,and then went back into the room were sky was dressed in his royal Eraklyon suit on(season 6 episode 6 outfit)

He turned around when he noticed the door open,his jaw dropped when he saw the irrestable beauty in front of him her dress,her hair her face everything about her even her shoes looked good thats how good she looked she was absouletley breath taken he could not even think straight

Bloom didnt notice sky she was looking into the mirror fixing her hair and then she looked up and saw sky at first she said"wow your looking handsome"she looked him up and down and then said"Very very handsome"she said with a smirk and then she giggled when she saw his reaction to her,they way she was dressed

She slowly walked up to him and then hugged him and said"Its okay sky i know i know i look absouletley sexy"she said laughing or more like giggling

He pulled her closer "youve broken the scale your way ahead of sexy"he said kissing her neck

He thought to himself:_god i hate the fact she doesnt know how sexy she is she could make anyone fall for her,her silky complextetion,herfirey red hair,her lips and her gorgeous eyes wow shes way over perfect even my friends have a soft spot for bloom,All the girls are nothing compared to her and she didnt even know that,She could make anyone fall for her and the way she walked was enough to make someone go weak on the knees,Bloom has millions of admirers and she doesnt even know she should understand how gorgeous she is,Everytime she asks me _"how do i look"_theres no point she always looks gorgeous even more than gorgeous shes way more than just perfect,beautiful and gorgeous _

"Sky Stop come on we have to go,control yourself please"she said while giggling,sky got out of his thoughts and stopped kissing blooms neck and held her hand and they walked out sky was prepared because he knew what his parents were like they judge everything someone does,from the way they breath to the way they drive and loads more

They walked out the room and had eyes staring at them and then they heard stella squealed and ran over to them they braced their selves but then suddenly they didnt hear anything they looked up and saw stella standing in front of them she said"OMG you guys already look like King and Queen AHHHHH i cant wait till this wedding and this party why are days going so slow grrrr"she stopped for 5 seconds and was about to walk but then stopped and faced them again

"Oh and sky do anything that hurts bloom,You'll have the winx convergence on you Understood,Just because your brandons best friend and A King Dont count yourself lucky GOT IT"stella said

"Okay stella I wont"Sky said Backing away a little because stella was getting a little to close

Bloom laughed and said"Stell,I dont like sky he hurt me yesterday he hurt my feelings in the night"

Stella looked over to bloom and was about to open her mouth when Riven interrupted saying"Why because he wouldnt have sex with you haha"

"haha riven so funny,Do you want a slap?"she said the first bit sarcastically but her expression changed to serious

and then she said"As if sky would ever give up the chance to have sex,Do you even know who he is god Riven i thought you had a big head because you were clever but i guess i was completley wrong"Bloom said everyone laughed including an angry stella

"I dont have a big head you do"riven said as he walked closer to bloom untill he was right in front of her

"you so do"she said

riven looked bloom up and down twice,he looked at her eyes and said"Whatever bloom,just cause your Hot you cant get away with everything"

"Shut up riven you Drama queen"she said crossing her arms and glaring at him"And Please do not call me 'hot'again or ever infact use one of those words to describe me"

"This is Funny"Brandon said watching their argument,Bloom glared at him in an angry expression,She then noticed brandon still in his pyjamas,she gasped

"BRANDON YOUR DEAD"Bloom shouted in such anger

"What why what di.."he got interupted by riven"Ohh someones got the diva fire fairy princess angry"

Bloom ignored riven and looked at brandon and said"WERE FUCKING LEAVING IN 10 MINUTES AND YOUR NOT FUCKING READY I SWEAR I WILL MAKE SKY REPLACE YOU IN THE WEDD...!"she got pulled away from brandon by sky

"Okay bloom baby calm down come sit down,and brandon go fucking get ready you twat"sky said calmy pointing at an angry bloom from behind,so she wouldnt see him

brandon was late on getting on the ship they stopped bloom trying to kill brandon luckily

End of this chapter,I'll try update tommorow


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

So sorry for the late update,got tests soon so i had to do extra revision and extra apolagises for the Other Story readers'Blooms Return' dont think i'll be carrying on with that story

They Got onto the ship they were 20 minutes late because brandons lateness,Bloom sat on her seat next to sky with her arms crossed she was death glaring at Brandon,Brandon tryed his best to ignore the Beautiful Red fire haired princess giving him glares,

Sky noticed blooms Laser Glares so he decided to make her stop by starting a conversation"Hey Bloom guess what?"

she turned to look at him and said "what sky,Now were fucking late and your parents will think im the one whos made us late,i swear to god im going to kill brandon"She got up walking towards brandon who saw and braced himself,

sky grabbed on to blooms wrist pulling her back into his embrace she looked up and before she could rant he softly kissed her and said"Dont worry bloom i'll explain why we are late,They already love you especially my mother,So stop reacting"

"but sky what if they hate me because of STUPID BRANDONS MISTAKE"she said the 'stupid brandon mistake'bit really loudly so her could hear her,he deffinatley did which made him cringe as everyone accept stella glared at him,Stella was busy reading magazines about celebrities to even notice anything going on around her

"Bloom,Listen to me Everyone loves you i mean look at amazing"He said ,leaning down to give her a kiss,they got more passionate with the kiss,but stopped and pulled away when timmy said"2 Minutes till were there get ready guys"

"bloom quickly grabbed her mirror and mac lipstick,and put some one since sky had taken it off her lips she then wiped it off skys

They Walked out the ship hand in hand,Bloom looked around to see Interviewers,photographer and journalists everywhere they were asking her and sky about the wedding,children,the future and becoming King & Queen

They ignored all the questions and went into the castle,Sky had his arm on blooms shoulder bringing her closer and protecting her from the vicious crowd who would do anything for answers to their unsensible questions

They finally Reached the Eraklyon palace Doors,They were White and had golden patterns on them they were 2 large doors,they were closed to keep the crowd out

Sky nodded to the 2 guards standing ethier side,they opened the door for Sky and Bloom and the Gang

They walked in to see Queen Samara And King Erendor waiting for them in the dinning hall they were going to be discussing all the plans in the dinning hall,For the wedding aswell as the honeymoon and the Engagdment Party

As soon as bloom walked in samara and erendor and a few guards stared wide eyed at how gorgeous their soon to be daughter in law/Future queen looked,She smiled and Samara gave bothe bloom and sky a hug and erendor gave sky a hand shack and a manly hug,and smiled at bloom(Which was odd,because he rarely ever smiled)

They all sat on the table,Bloom sat by sky they were opposite King Erendor and Queen Samara,They disscussed loads and Loads of plans,

soon it was nearly lunch time so they decided to go to explore untill dinner was ready,They all seperated

Sky And Bloom went into Skys chambers,he showed her the pictures and his closet and his bathroom his room was gigantic,it was the bigger than the one bloom had back in sparks but not the wardrobe,It was more than half empty,and the room was expanded

"Sky why does this room look bigger,Because last time i came here your wardrobe was tiny so was your bathroom and your balcony and you never used to have so much free space there and here oh and over there"she said pointing to each postition

"Bloom,My parents expanded my room because Its not going to be just my room anymore its going to be yours aswell my mother insisted i moved out for a few days so she could expand the Bathroom,Wardrobe,Bedroom,Bed And Even The Balcony,she thought its the most romantic place in the room and its amazing view"

"Awh your mothers so nice i love her already and shes not officially my mother-in-law yet,and sky thankyou remind me to say thank you to your mother to"she said walking away from the mirror where she was checking her makeup,towards sky to give him a hug and a kiss,they snapped out of their moment when a knock on the door was heard

"Yes who is it?"sky said,A bit angry because they had interrupted his and blooms moment

"Sorry For disturbing you sire but The King and Queen have requested you and Princess Bloom to The dinning hall Right away,They said Dinner is ready for you"A Maid said

"Okay thankyou Janice"Sky said,"Tell them we will be there in 5 Minutes"he also added,He heard Janice had left and he went back to kissing bloom

But then she pulled away and said"Come on sky your parents have requested us and its been 5 minutes,So hurry up"she said while running over to the mirror where once again she fixed her make up and wipped skys off,They headed off down the Stairs into the hall and past a few doors untill they reached the dinning hall

"Wow that was a Good work out"Bloom whispered in skys ear so no one else could hear

"Haha very funny bloom but get used to it and by the way we took the long way"sky said with a smile

bloom didnt respond because she was in front of her soon to be in laws,She just smiled at them after sky had pulled out a chair for her

they started eating when samara said"Well bloom i must say thank you my son has changed into a trust worthy hounourable man that will become a great king,all because he met you he had improved in everything,I do regret putting him with diaspro and i am very sorry for what she did,I could tell sky wasnt happy with her,He acted subborn,upset and annoyed and angry all the time and now hes very very happy,you can tell with the smile on his face and the manners he had when he walked in"samara finished taking a small bite off her fork

"Yes and i can very well tell that Sky will make a very good King as long as he has you Bloom"Erendor said smiling

They all got into conversation slowly one by one everyone shared a funny/cute/romantic/sad moment about sky and blooms relationship

They had a few laughs,Everyone soon finished Lunch and they all went into The Eraklyon royal lounge,Bloom sat down by sky,the king and queen had duties to fufill so they couldnt join so it was just the gang

Sky sat and the nearly edge there were 2 seats beside him on one side and the other side he had bloom in his embrace,Sky offered for her to sit on his lap but she denied just in case her soon-to-be-in-laws came in she didnt want them thinking of her in any way bad especially with all the effort she and sky have put in to gain their loyalty and trust and be accepted by them

Aisha sat beside sky and Watched him she slowly went closer to him without sky realising because he was so into flirting with bloom even though he already had her and there was no need it was cute though,they shared a kiss which ment sky leaned in to kiss bloom he went forward,so aisha decided to move closer and closer,when he pulled apart from the kiss he got back up and his back banged into something,he was confused he and bloom looked around to see aisha practically laying on skys back

"Wtf you doing you creep"sky said moving away from aisha,he moved forward to bloom and away from aisha

Then sky picked bloom up and said"Lets go sit over there"bloom nodded seen as sky had already half way carried her there

(Aishas vision,When she closes her eyes)

_They started to laugh and joke,Aisha was in the corner feeling heart broken she felt a pain stab through her and that pain was sky stabbing her and just laughing while the winx&specialists just watched and laughed,Sky was standing next to bloom and had a arm around her waist he lifter bloom up and kissed her and said"I LOVE YOU BLOOM AND NO ONE ELSE"they both laughed and shared another kiss and bloom started showing off her engagment ring and she saw bloom and skys wedding and all other romantic memories,_

Aisha couldnt take it anymore she opened her eyes to see everyone watching tv she was lucky because no one noticed the weird random vision she just had

She looked over to sky and bloom who were talking amongst themselves,they started laughing and while bloom was laughing she jumped because sky randomly started kissing her they were still at them love making,she wished she could be where bloom is right now but she rember Flora say_"If they ever broke up,Which i know wont happened ,if it did under any crazy reason then they would never be able to replace eachother"_she thought and looked at them and thought

_"Haha as if stupid idiot flora sky will replace bloom and he'll replace her With ME soon haha"_aisha thought

She smiled and went to sit by Musa,But musa didnt want aisha there so musa ignored her presance and started chatting to riven and Tecna and also timmy the four were having a good laugh without aisha it kind of made her jelouse

They all faced Sky because he said"Guys its getting late shall we leave"They all nodded and said theyre good byes to The king and queen

They were all in a group circle accept Tecna and timmy who were flying the ship and having their 'fun',They were dying of boredom and there was 40 mins till they got back so stella suggested they played 'Truth Or Dare'

"Ok im going first"Stella spinned the bottle it landed on musa"Okay musa truth of dare"stella said

"Umm...Dare"musa said

stella whispered in her ear so no one else could hear them"Kiss riven and use your tongue for a full minute"

musa glared at stella and stella gave her a look,Musa finally gave up and said"Fine stella but I'll get my revenge"

Musa got up and walked up to riven and sat behside him and kissed him,after a full minute

"Happy stella"Musa said"Now its my turn"she added,she spinned the bottle and it landed on Aisha

"Truth or Dare aisha"musa said,looking at aisha with a smirk

"Truth"Aisha said with a determind face

"Okay is it true that you...umm...havent slept with anyone yet"musa said knowing it was one of her weaknesses,

Everyone looked at aisha shocked that she was a 18 year old virgin

Aisha said "Yes ...im a vir..gin"everyone burst out laughing,"Its my turn"she spun the bottle it landed on sky,she was absouletley estatic

"Okay um sky truth or dare"aisha said ,faking her smile

"Truth"sky said

Aisha was thinking then brandon said"5 seconds untill i take your turn...5...4...3...2..1 haha aisha im taking your turn"Aisha hated brandon right now bloom giggled at brandon

"Hey thats not fair brandon"aisha said determind to take her turn back

"Yes it is its part of the game if you take to long someone else can steal your turn"sky said

Aisha rolled her eyes,and brandon laughed,Because riven whispered something in his ear and then brandon said"Well sky is it true,and im not saying this to embarrase bloom but is it true that if bloom let you,is it true that you would have sex with her right on this ship right now"brandon said and riven added "Tell the truth"

Everyone looked at sky especially bloom she was thinking he'd say no its not

"Ye..ss its true"Sky said,Bloom hit him and said"Urgg as if Sky dream on"Everyone laughed and it was skys turn

he spinned the bottle and to his suprise the bottle landed on bloom she signed because bloom knowing her fiance would do something very very inapropriate

"okay Bloom truth or dare"sky said

"Truth"bloom said

Sky whispered something in blooms ear,which made her eyes go wide and then she shouted "NO ACTUALLY DARE"sky laughed and said

"I Dare you to ...go into the ships toilet for 10 minutes and you have to let me do what ever i want"sky said with his devilish smirk

"No way"bloom said"Bloom sorry to be this person but you have to its the game"Flora said

"Fine but 2 minutes and thats it"bloom said

"5" sky said

"3"bloom said

"4"sky said

"No 3 and thats my final offer"bloom said,They got up and went into the large Toilets together

Sky started kissing bloom but she didnt kiss back

"your suppose to do what i want"sky said looking bloom,With a smirk

"No you said you cant do whatever you want you didnt say i had to do anything back"bloom said

"Okay fine"sky said,He went to kiss her neck because she didnt need to do anything but stand there

"He put his lips 2 second away from blooms and said"You are looking sexy today"he leaned in for a kiss and to his suprise when he started using his tongue,he felt bloom kissing back which was a big shock seen as she didnt want to be there in the first place

7 minutes later bloom and sky were still in the toilet making out,Sky was about to un do blooms zip when They heard a knock on the door

sky mumbled"Who is it?"

"Its me Riven hurry up youve been in there ages,I hope your not having sex cause thats just weird"

"Eww no As if we would,Were coming out now"Bloom said,Signalling sky to re do her zip

They came out blooms lipstick was gone and sky had someone the side of his lip and you could see they both had hickeys on their Necks,Everyone(Minus aisha)was laughing and bloom used her magic to sort out the make up and skys face(because he had lipstick on his face)

Then Tecna said"Were coming to Alfea soon so everyone say your good byes to your lover"

everyone started talking in couples accept aisha who was looking out the window thinking of how to get blooms cell phone

"I'll miss you bloom its the Engagment party soon and i cant wait to see you,I'll try seeing you this week before the party"sky said kissing bloom

"I'll miss you to but sky i have an idea my parents are having dinner with yours and i think your parents are staying at sparks,So why dont we join them,we'll be able to see eachother and spend a night,Its on thursday"bloom said

"Wow my fiances clever,Of course i'll ask my parents i'll see you thursday then bye bloomy i love you"sky said

"Bye sky,I love you to"She said Giving him a passionate kiss she waved and got offf the ship as well as the other girls who just said their good byes

They were chatting and then they all said"Girls i know we normally hang out this time of day catch up and watch tv but tonight im really tired so im going to bed"bloom said

"Alright bloom good bye sweetie"flora said

"Good night,Get good rest because we are going shopping tommorow"stella said

"Good luck with that bloom"musa said half laughing and half serious

"Haha very funny musa and Stell i will and thankyou flora and Good night girls,look tecnas busy looking at the new apps timmys shown her awh"bloom said laughing

"Haha sorry bloom its just so interesting and good night"Tecna said

SKIPPING IT TO THURSDAY

it was a thursday morning bloom woke up and got out of bed ,she was having lunch with her soon to be in laws and her parents and Her Fiance,She got out of bed and went into the shower,she came out and got changed into casual clothes seen as the dinner wasnt untill evening

she wore a deep red crop top and a black skin tight skirt that was short,it made her long legs look attractive she wore a cardigan ontop of the The vest croptop and she wore a pair of sandals

She put on simple make up and walked into the lounge/dinning room and sat down on the table with the girls and they had breakfast and a long humerious chat

"I really missed sky,I honestly cant wait to see him"bloom said

"awhh,But i gotta admit your lucky i miss brandon to but i have to wait till..wait a minute BLOOM OMG I JUST REALISED ITS YOUR ENGAGMENT PARTY TOMMOROW YAY,...but we have to pick up the clothes and accesories and stuff"

"Calm down stella,I cant go but Please can one of your girls go please pretty please,Because stella cannot go alone thats for sure,She'll need someone to controll her"bloom said

"As if im going im to busy for your stupid engagment party"aisha said quite harshly

"Im sorry bloom but i cant ive got loads of update to do"said tecna

"Neither can i bloom,I missed Classes on wednesday so i have to catch up sorry"flora said

"I dont mind going"musa said,Bloom hugged musa and said"Omg thank you so much musa your the best"

"and girls i was thinking since im going to stay at sparks tonight so i can leave for the party from sparks with my parents and skys parents why dont you come aswell it will be way more easier it'll be less hassle"bloom said

"Thats a perfect idea,but we'll go when your dinner partys finished at 9.00pm right and P.S we are so bringing the specialists"stella said

"Of course stella,Just dont come untill 9.00pm i dont want the dinner party being ruined now do i,I wouldnt want Angry parents and inlaws would i"bloom said looking at stella they all burst out laughing

it was nearly 6.00pm and blooms dinner party started at 7.00pm so she started getting ready

She decided to wear a Halter neckline dress that was red and had silver sequins she wore matching Christian Louboutins That were a plain red coloured heels and she had A beige purse and she had her hair normally just a few clips to keep it neat and tidy all day,bloom wore a pair of Silver shinny earing that were long

She put on false lashes not the really fake ones but the realistic ones she put makeup on and then she slipped into her heels and walked out her dorm in alfea it was nearly 7.00pm so bloom said bye to the girls and grabbed her suitcase and made a portal to sparks,She was at the entrance of sparks

She went in and her personal body guard Louis grabbed her suitcase and took it upstairs she greeted her parents

"You look absouletley gorgeous,My daughters so grown up and shes engagded"miriam said

"and that to,Shes engagded to a good family,A family which we are close to and Have known since forever,Im so happy for you bloom,I cannot wait to welcome sky into our family"oritel said

Bloom smiled and they sat down on the chairs and seats waiting for Eraklyons royals to come

"Mother,Father i'll be back im just going to my room i promised the girls i'de call them once i got here"bloom said

"Okay dear but do hurry"miriam said smiling at her daughter that she was very proud of

Bloom went up the stairs walking her posh princess walk,She saw Louis her body guard standing in front of the doors he couldnt take his eyes off the princess,he'd had a crush on bloom since he met her and still has,She'd grown into a true beauty,Bloom smiled at louis and he let her in

She went into her old bed room and smiled looking around and seeing nothing had changed,She loved it since her parents let her decorate it it was cute and girly room not to girly,There was a row of picture the first one was Bloom,her mum and her dad

The second was a family picture of daniel,daphne,bloom,oritel and miriam

The third was bloom,daphne,daniel when they were younger

the fourth was of Bloom and Sky Going to a party,Miriam asked them for a picture first,Bloom was wearing a light blue dress and sky was wearing his royal attire,They looked absouletley adorable,They were both smiling

And the Last but not least was Bloom with Kiko and Mike and Vanessa,She really missed them and couldnt wait untill she saw them in the party,Of course blooms now rich so she bought her parents a huge mansion in gardenia the two were declining the offer,But bloom would not take no for an answer

So they finally agreed after so much begging,Bloom often visiits them but its been a few busy months so she hasnt seen them often,She would have a few late night calls,But they never got the chance to meet,She got out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door

It was louis"Your majesty,The royal family are here,You are requested to be down stairs"louis said

"Oh yeah of course,I'll be down now"bloom quickly checked the mirror and went downstairs,All the eyes from the royal family were on her,She looked absouletley beautiful

She went over to sky and stood next to him,They greeted eachother

"and bloom may i say you are looking like a true princess,today both Elegant and Beautiful"samara said,bloom smiled and said

"Thank you very much,Your looking very beautiful today to Queen samara"bloom said,Politley

"Oh bloom Please call me Samara Theres no need"samara said they all went to the dinning hall,Bloom was about to follow on when sky pulled her into his embrace

And hugged her and said"You look Beautiful today Bloom,And i missed you loads im glad to see you and i cant wait untill night time"he said with a wink

she giggled and said"You look handsome yourself Sky and I missed you to and no not the time to think about that "she said laughing,He pulled her closer by pulling her waist she wrapped her arms around his the back of his neck and they shared a kiss,a very passionate one

Louis was watching all of this,He hated sky,But what could he do sky was a soon to be king and her fiance and he was just a body guard

"Sky come on your parents are waiting for us"she said pulling apart from the kiss,Sky didnt care he hadnt seen her in a while and her went to kiss her neck,he kept going lower and lower hoping to reach a certain part of her body,But she laughed and pulled away and said"Typicall Sky"she giggled and dragged him into the dinning room where they had a good 2 hours having a fun chat and Some arrangments were orginised

it was soon 9.00pm so they all decided to go to bed,Oritel led Samara&Erendor to their Royal guest bedroom they'd be sharing and Sky was staying with bloom

Oritel didnt like the idea at first but then he realised they be married soon so they may aswell have shared and Miriam calmed him down abit

Sky Walked into blooms Bedroom because bloom was chatting to the winx seen as they had arrived,Behind them was the specialists they all went into blooms bedroom to find sky

Bloom then Looked for 6 spare bedrooms Each couple would share a bedroom,But aisha was on her own seen as she didnt have a boyfriend,They all went to bed seen as it was 10.00pm

Bloom and Sky got into bed and Snuggled closley sky started kissing blooms chest going lower for each kiss,She started giggling and knew what sky wanted so she started straight away she put bother hands around skys cheeks and brought him closer for a kiss,He was looking at her and she winked he then said"God you are so damn sexy"and rushed in for a long and passionate kiss

They went more intimate with their love making,They filled eachothers desires and had a fun and playfull night it was soon nearlly 1.00am They both stopped out of breath and sky said"WOW"

Bloom then looked at him and said"I know that was just...just"

she got interupted "Amazing sex"sky said,She just nodded and said"Shit Sky its getting late we have to rest for tommorow,Its all your fault"

"How exactly is it my fault bloomy... huh?"sky said touching the tip of blooms nose and then pulling her tired naked body closer untill it was touching his

"Well you seduced me you see Sky"Bloom said

"Thats not my fault you looked Sexy Today,Blame yourself"sky said,bloom let out a little laugh and kissed sky on the lips and said"Whatever Sky good night baby"

"I'll have a good night because im laying here naked with you naked and when ever i want to look i just have to lift up the sheets,Its really simple look i'll show you"sky said,Lifting the sheets and poking his head in and looking at bloom naked body,Which made her a tad uncomftable

"Stop it sky"she said blushing,She hid her face into skys chest and hugged him,She Mummbled "Good night sky Tommorows the engagment party we have to wake up early so get some rest"she said Kissing sky on the forehead

"fine but i want a long good night kiss and thats all"he said motioning her to get up and kiss him passionatley

she sat up and covered her chest with the sheets and cuped skys face and leaned forward for a passionate kiss that went on for 2 minutes,and then they fell asleep

"Good Night Baby"Sky said hugging bloom tightly her head rested on his chest and his rms were wrapped around her

"Good night"she mummbled before yawning,They both peacefully fell asleep next to eachother

Next update will be The engagment party,It'll be a very very Long chapter a little like this one

I need ideas Please for the chapters

I Need 10 More reviews also

Thankyou


	18. Chapter 18 :Engagment Party

Chapter 18

Finally The engadment party,I know i updated yesterday but i was dying to update because of the engadment party so yeah here goes,Reviews are needed please

Bloom woke up to see she was lying in her bedroom in sparks,She saw light coming through the curtains,She then noticed she was in a really warm embrace,The strong arms were wrapped around her keeping her warm,She looked up and saw sky sound asleep,She smiled at him,She had to wake him up because they needed to check on preperations and make sure every thing was perfect,So she had to wake him up from his sleep she honestly didnt want to she could stay there staring at him all day,If she had the choice

She quietly said"Sky"Shaking him a bit,His blue eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see bloom looking at him and he was still half asleep so he didnt say anything but" "she giggled and said"Im sorry i had to wake you from your wonderful sleep,But we need to get up"

He smiled and brought her closer giving her a kiss on the forehead,his grip on her was really tight,so she basically couldnt move or get up even"Sky im kind of ..you know Suffocating"he laughed and said"I dont care aslong as your here with me"she laughed and they kissed a sweet but passionate good morning kiss

They heard someone open the door,Which was weird because they didnt hear a knock,They both looked at the Door and there standing up with her arms crossed looking angry was stella,

"Ohh hey stell,What are..."bloom said but got interrupted

"Shut up and dont hey me,Get up you to lazy people you should be taking care of preperations but your laying here having sex"stella said laughing at what she just said

"Good morning to you to stella"sky said,Bloom and him laughed

"Bloom get up now,Whos going in the shower first?"stella asked"but hurry you've already over slept as it is"she added

"How about we save time by showering together"Sky suggested looking down to Bloom who was blushing because stella heard what he said

"Eww dont tell me that,and im only agreeing and not hitting you because thats not a bad idea to save time and no friggen love making in there got it otherwise i'll go in there myself and Pull you both out"stella sai

"STELLA!"bloom said a little embarrased at the 'no friggen love making'bit

"Okay Master"sky said doing a mocking salute,He picked bloom up bridal style and carried her to the shower,Bloom hid her face into skys chest,Because she was blushing and embarrassed like crazy

"Eww you guys are gross"stella all laughed,"Oh and bloom you and Me are getting changed in here aswell as the other winx and sky your getting changed With the boys,In brandons chambers(hes the squire so he has his own chambers)and Sky you and bloom are not seeing eachother untill the engagment party got it"stella said,Dead serious

"Thats not fair"bloom said

"Yeah i mean why shouldnt we see eachot..."sky got interupted by stella

"Just shut the fuck up and shower for god sake"stella said exiting the room

after 25 mins of Love making/Showering they both came out,sky had a towel around his waist and bloom had one around her body their hair was soaking wet,They got changed into casual Attire,Because it was still quite early so they still had time to check every single detail was perfect

They didnt want anyone to ruin it at all,Little did they know someone uninvited would be there

They both walked out to check on preperations and check their clothes and a load more,It was quite stressful but stella was the most stressed and worked up

The party started at exactly 7.00pm,it is 5.00pm now

Bloom was sitting down discussing things with sky and Queen samara,When suddenly stella came up to bloom and said"Bloom come one hurry up its time to start getting ready the make up artists and hair stylists are here hurry"

"Okay stella im coming"she said getting up she said good bye to samara and gave sky a kiss on the cheek seen as her soon to be mother in law was watching her,She didnt want to get to intimate

She was being dragged by stella who grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to her room

"Okay bloom sit in this chair,Your make up and Hair will be done by these two women their Official proffesionals me and the girls are going to get ready after that we'll be in here and help you put your dress on"stella said

"this is exciting its kinda like a wedding day"Bloom said looking very happy

"Uh...No hun this is nothing like a wedding day this is way less stressful and for a wedding day it would take a girl 4/5 hours to get ready and this only take 1 and a half or more even to get ready"stella said

Bloom looked at her and glared,And i mean full on glared,Stella cringed and left to get the girls and all the cloths/shoes/Accesories from the other room,they left them there so nothing happened to them

**GUYS THE OUTFITS AND LINKS ARE ALL ON MY PROFILE,THANKS TO CLARYFRAYMOCKINGJAY'S HELP**

AT 6.45pm

Bloom was completley fully ready,So were all the girls,in blooms opinion stella looked the nicest,but obviously bloom did,They all walked into blooms room and their jaws dropped she was wearing a aqua floor length dress,with Diamante Silver platform heels,That Matched the patterns on The back of Blooms dress(LINK ON PROFILE)

Her make up was Simple,Yet elegant(LINK ON PROFILE)She also had Silver Purse that had a diamond pattern in the middle(LINK ON PROFILE)Her Jewelery set was simple but it suited the style of the dress which made it look perfect(LINK ON PROFILE)She looked absouletley gorgeous her hair was In formal curls and she had a tiara in the back(LINK ON PROFILE)

They all hugged her accept stella who said"Girls get off bloom your going to ruin her perfect outfit"They all giggled and let go of bloom

The winx were all wearing matching but a shade lighter Aqua dresses(LINK ON PROFILE)

Then They snapped out of their chatting when They heard a Knock on the door they all looked at the door and stella said"Come in"softly then she added"Unless its sky"They all laughed

The specialists all wore special Gray suits(LINK ON PROFILE)They werent the same but they were Gray shades

The door opened to reveal all the specialists minus sky,They all walked in and Were absoultley Jaw dropped,gobsmacked they couldnt take their eyes off bloom,Brandon snapped out of the staring when stella said"I know bloom looks gorgeous but what about me shnookums"Stella said to brandon stroking his cheek with one of his fingers

Bloom stood up and walked up to the specialists and said"Do you guys think Sky will like my outfit?"They all smirked and looked at one another and nodded,

"By the way wheres sky?"bloom asked all the boys,Then brandon answered"Hes Waiting outside for you,Its time for your royal walk down the Royal stairs"

"Oh yeah Come on girls"bloom said

"First the girls walk down in order First aisha then musa then tecna then flora then Me"stella said

"Okay and the boys order is Riven then timmy then Helia Then Me okay and then we'll have Bloom and Sky walk down hand in hand"Brandon said

"And then When you get down the stairs stand with your partner and do not seperate,Trust me I did seperate from sky for a minute once and then i regret it,People come up to you and talk to you ask you awkward questions that cringe you out and its way more smoother having your partner there,Trust me guys Ive had experience"Bloom said giggling,All the boys stared at her,She looked gorgeous smiling

Then stella said"Chop Chop"They all exited the rooom bloom waited a while after a minute or 2 She came out of her room she saw sky his jaw was dropped he actually had his mouth wide open he kept looking bloom up and down and kept staring

Bloom noticed Sky was Wearing a Charcoal suite,He had An Aqua tie that matched with blooms Dress,she smiled because it was cute that they were matching she also noticed That he was Wearing his Gucci Watch and His engagment ring was Sparkling(LINKS ON PROFILE)

She kept walking till she was by his side,he Leaned in and whispered"Wow bloom Just wow"He said,it tickled her and started giggling,He gave bloom a kiss on the cheek and He offered his hand to her and They started Walking down the very long Stairs,They all smiled at the cute couple a few girls stared at sky he looked very handsome

Litteraly every boy(NOT MAN)boy that was in red fountain or a prince stared at bloom all the winx smiled so did the specialists accept Aisha of course

But they didnt notice but someone very unexpected was there,That they would not be happy to see at all after he/she did,Bloom carried smiling and squeezing skys hand

he laughed and quietly said"Why are you squeezing my hand so much?"Very confused

"Get used to it as soon as im in the delivering room,Delivering our baby yours hands will be numb"she said Winking at him

"Thinking of our wedding night already is it bloom"he said smirking at her secretly so no one could see,No one noticed accept The gang

"God im going to kill sky hes smirking like crazy and hes making them look weird"stella said shooting glares at sky,Who didnt notice because he was talking to bloom with that devilish talk that only ment one thing that he was saying Something seductively

They carried on walking down the stairs only to be crowded by everyone at the party,It really annoyed them but they kept faking smiles,and continued talking with nearly everyone,The bright side was for bloom she had compliments like:

"Wow you two look absouletley stunning"

"I cant wait for your wedding you'll be gorgeous"

"Here comes the beautiful Future-queen on Eraklyon"

"you two are such a cute couple,i hope you stay together forever"

it was really nice knowing people liked her and thought she would be a good queen and a and i quote 'beautiful'one,She smiled when she realised that sky wasnt beside her anymore,he gasped she heard someone say "Hey there Sexy"She didnt reconise the voice she turned and was shocked

"Steffan?"Bloom asked

"Hey bloom nice to know you rember me!"steffan said

(Steffan was a guy that bloom met before sky at the Welcome to magix party where all schools came to alfea for a party,Steffan was the first out of millions to hit on bloom,But she got distracted when mrs f Called her to the office when she left she bumped into sky and didnt see steffan for the rest of the night)

"Umm...steffan your um pretty...um close to me right now"She said back away a little

"Oh bloom, Dear dear bloom we all know that you like me!"steffan said

"UMM..EXCUSE.. ME!"She said shocked at his words,She slapped him not to loud of hard because no one noticed

"Bloom stop that sweat heart,Come closer"He said pulling her closer

"You know its not to late to leave that Stupid blonde prince for me you know"He said winking at her

"No umm thanks"She said,Moving back

He walked closer and squeezed her ass,He was about to forcibly kiss her when she tryed her best to move From the ass grabbing But then he felt a hand on his shoulder,He looked up to see ...SKY

"Oh uhh Prince Sky..how Ar..e You?"

"Im fine beside someone harrasing my fiance and telling her to leave with him"Sky said

"Ohh u...hh"Steffan said,sky pulled bloom into his embrace she huugged sky and dug her head into his chest,Sky put bloom behind him and flat out Punched steffan in the face

and said very angrily"Guards seeze this imposter For harrasment against The Princess of Sparks and Future Queen of Eraklyon"He said grabbing bloom back into his arm by this time everyone had heard his voice and heard what he said they all looked at steffan in disgust

Then out of no where,Diaspro steps infront of Steffan and says"STEFFAN YOU IDIOT YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND BUT THERE YOU HARRASING OTHER GIRLS I SWEAR IM GOING ...TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Diaspros mother stopped her and Let steffan leave to the whatever place they were taking him,Bloom hugged sky closer everyone turned to her when Miriam and Oritel came running to their daughter They were followed by the winx,Specialists and Skys parents

They all Felt something barge past them to get to sky and bloom

"Bloom you little fucking slut...You stole ANOTHER FUCKING GUY OFF ME"Diaspro said staring at Bloom who was crying into skys chest,She didnt even look up she couldnt face the embarrasment,She knew someone would stand up for her

"Diaspro What is wrong with you my dear"Samara said Not knowing the true Diaspro

"Nothings wrong with me its that slut daughter in law of yours stealing all my fiances and boyfriends"she said pointing her finger into blooms direction

Bloom hugged sky tighter,He looked at her she felt helpless

"Get out of this palace now diaspro"Sky said

"Do not Call my Daughter in law a SLUT"Samara shouted

"You just said Bad words against my daughter"Oritel said

"AND MY FRICKEN BEST FRIEND"Stella said,Trying to get out to slap diaspro but brandon and musa were holding her back

"My daughter is completley right BLOOM IS A SLUT AND SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON"Diaspros mother said

"Shes a pathetic human being shes the worst at using her magic,Shes a pathetic earth girl who thinks she true beauty and she thinks shes got everyone wrapped around her finger well guess what guys Your perfect Miss Bloom Sparks is a cheater,Shes cheated on sky"Diaspro said

Bloom looked up imediatley everyone looked at her shocked they just stared her make up was completley and utterly ruined,She was a burning fire colour,She walked up to diaspro and diaspro flinched a little

"YOU WHAT"Bloom said,Very murderously angry

"You heard you stuck up twat,Your just a slut like your fucking mother"diaspro said

"Diaspro thats it"Erendor said,But stopped when bloom signalled him to

"Get lost diaspro other wise we'll be calling the guards"Samara said

"Leave now Diaspro you are not wanted you stupid spoilt brat,You say another word against MY BLOOM AND YOUR DEAD"Sky said

Bloom was a bright fiery colour and then she heard diaspro say"COME ON THEN SLUT WHAT YOU GUNNA DO ATTACK ME WITH YOUR PETTY LITTLE DRAGON"She said laughing,She transformed

"Diaspro Enchantix"Diaspro shouted,she transformed and attacked bloom it just went through the burning red fire,diaspro looked shocked

She was about to attack when a blinding light blinded everyone,The light was Bloom earning her Queenix(made it up)Everyone was shocked bloom still hadnt became a queen yet she earned her queenix

she looked stunning(Use your imagination cba discribing an outfit)

Bloom smirked and said"Go ahead diaspro i'll give you the first shot"Everyone smiled up at bloom and thought how proud they were especially Blooms parents and Skys Parents and most of all sky

"Jamalya Hearts"diaspro shouted attacking bloom,It easily went through her and bloom absorbed it and laughed

"Awh your so cute diaspro"she laughed"First you call me and My mother a slut and then you try attack me then try do it again haha Ive never ever seen someone as stupid as you mind,And there i was thinking that you were an intelligent princess you know i actually pitty you"Bloom said while leaning again one of the walls and looking at her nails,She moved forward and went in front of bloom

Diaspro attacked and when the smock dispeared she saw no one there she looked around then heard"Behind you"Bloom said,Taking advantage of her new queenix powers

Diaspro jumped and bloom laughed,And then bloom softly whispered"Dragon arrow"normally the attack is weak if its said quietly,Everyone watched as the attack followed diaspro and shot her into a wall,she fell against it

Bloom untransformed into her engagment dress and her makeup was back to normal,she smiled as everyone looked at her,Stared even

"Diaspro hunny now you know not to mess with me dont you"Bloom said,lifting diaspros chin with her finger

She giggled and everyone was dying to laugh,But they controlled their selves,Bloom disapeared and everyone was in shock

Then they heard her say"Sky call the guards to take her out i dont want to see her face anymore"Bloom was behind,Sky he jumped and said"How the hell did you get there?"she laughed and said"Sky silly i have my queenix"He laughed and kissed her cheek and said"I love you"She smiled and said "I love you to"

The guards had taken diaspro,Bloom smiled and said"Back to the engagment party everyone"They all nodded and carryed on with what they were doing and then she held skys hand and said"I will kill you if you leave me again"he chuckled and nodded

"And i'll kill anyone who touches your bum"he said still chuckling at her reaction

They were talking to someone when bloom felt something grab her bum,her eyes widened and she turned around to see no one at all,She forgot about it and carried on talking to guests when suddenly it happened again she was even more shocked she looked around and no one was there

The guest left then bloom turned to sky and said"Sky i swear something just touched my ass"

"What...No...Never"He said Sarcastically

"Whats that suppose to mean"she said very confused

"You seriously dont know who it is"he said winking at her

she thought for a while,Her eyes widened and she looked at him,He was smirking his devilish smirk,She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when sky grabbed her into his embrace she smiled and they kissed

"Sky what time is it?"Bloom asked

"Its 11.00pm"sky said looking at his watch

"Wow the partys been going on for ages its suppose to finish at 9 but oh well"bloom said,she was really warm She fanned herself with her hand and said"God its hot in here"

"Yeah because im in here"he said smrking,She giggled

"Awh you both look so cute and happy together"Stella said,With brandon smiling next to her

"Awh my sisters happy?and so is my bestfriend"Brandon said,He reffered to bloom and sister and sky bestfriend,As soon as he met bloom he had a string bond with her at first he though he liked her as more than a friend but soon realised that it was more brother/sister bond,But he still thought she was smoking hot

"You two are making sky blush"bloom said mockingly,The four laughed then they were joined by the others

"Tonight was amazing beside that one t..ime"bloom said looking down,

Brandon and sky looked at eachother and then sky blurted it"Im gunna kill him tommorow"sky said

"Im in"Brandon said

"Count me in"Riven said

"Yeah me to"Helia added

"Oh yeah and me please"Timmy said

Bloom hugged sky and brandon said Group hug boys,They all hugged bloom and sky They were suffocated the girls stood aside and watched while gigling bloom was dying,Bloom clicked her fingers and the next thing everyone knew was she was next to stella and musa,She laughed and said"Come on everyone bed times way over past"

"More like Sex time for you and sky"Riven said

"Yes thats true"bloom said,Quite confidently,They all looked at her shocked

"We all knew it was true but we didnt know you would admit to it"Riven said

"Im just telling the truth,None of you can say much your all getting lucky tonight to,The girls told me"Bloom said,smiling like a devil at the girls

"BLOOM"all the girls shouted

"Hey shut up alright im embarrased were bestfriends we share emotions and as for you sky your lucky"She said winking

They all laughed"Just trying to liven up our group"bloom said giggling with everyone else,They all looked at eahcother and smiling walking towards bloom,Bloom was creeped out they reached out their arms and hugged her,She was suffocated but she felt happy that she had all the perfect friends and the perfect fiance,She smiled

They chatted for some more time at the tables untill all guests were gone,They all left for their bedrooms and Before everyone got in bloom shouted so everyone in the gang could hear"Use Protection everyone"They all laughed and went into their rooms

The next thing they know they all recieved a text from bloom saying_"Need a condom?"_they all had a laughing fit when musa replied back"_Yes"_

They all got changed bloom wore her royal Night dress she wears in Eraklyon just in case one night she has to run down,and shhe sees someone important

She hopped into bed sky was topless and naked practically all he had on was his boxers,Sky looked bloom up and down and knew for definate she wasnt wearing anything under neath she giggled at his 'look',she shrugged and pulled her closer by her waist,she easily let herself slide into his embrace

"Bloom,You wanna know what your good at doing"Sky said,Cheekily

"Whats that sky"bloom said,Look up at sky

"Well your good at doing your job"

"What the fuck thats just random"

"You didnt let me finish,Your very good at doing Me"he said

"Lamest joke ever Sky"she said while giggling

he grabbed her and kissed her and said"Was that lame to"she smiled and thought for a while and said"Yeah you'll have to impress me"He grabbed her and kissed her even more passionatley,After the what seemed like 10 minutes kiss they stopped to take a breath

"Was that impressive"sky asked

"Yes very But i want to be more impressed!"bloom said

Sky laughed and bloom started to laugh she stopped when she felt someone pull her into kiss,She kissed him back and mumbled against his lips"I love you sky"

"And I Love You More Bloom"sky said

"Ohh so you want to start who loves who more arguments do you"bloom said

"No it would be simpler if we just had sex"He said smiling

"Of course thats the best sollutuion"Bloom said

They leaned in and started their love making,slowly taking eachothers clothes off,Basically blooms dress and skys boxers and they started Into the night

At 3.00am They finally stoped nearly over an hour of love making,Was tiring they were sweating like crazy they were both boiling warm,yet they had their arms wrapped around eachother like it was frozen ice outside

"So how impressive was that Miss Bloom?"sky asked,Breathing heavily

"Miss Bloom?"she asked looking at sky with a raised eyebrow

"Just shh...how was it?"sky asked

"Well...it was kind of Soft You didnt do it rough enough"Bloom said

"Really?"sky said

"No sky i was joking it was amazing very impressive Mr Sky"She said giggling into his neck,She started sucking on his neck,He moaned slowly

After a while they bothe fell asleep after the very very stressfull day they had,Tommorow would be one of their relaxing days,With eachother,They were going to spen the day with the gang,go on a date and then come to Eraklyon and put up their feet and relax with eachother seen as it was a saturday,They finally had the stress of the engagment party gone but now it was the wedding!

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

I started writing this A day ago but i couldnt finish it because we had guests staying over

A BIG THANKYOU TO CLARYFRAYMOCKINGJAY,check out her movie"Knight in shinning Armour"About bloom and sky


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Summary:Their engagment party was fun,Bloom earned her queenix because she got pissed off at Diaspro and Diaspros Boyfriend,Bloom and Sky and the rest of the gang are on Eraklyon they stayed after the party seen as the next day was a saturday they would have a fun night together,

Now

Bloom woke up to see her fiance next to her,She smiled and looked down at their Engagment rings,She shaked sky slightly and smiled and looked at him and said"Good Morning,I woke you up because i got bored,Just staring at your face"she smirked

He chuckled and said"Morning princess,Soon to be Queen"Sky said winking at bloom,She slightly blushed and said

"Come on its time to get up"

"No im staying in bed with my Fiance"Sky said,Bloom rolled her eyes and snuggled closer and then realised she was naked and so was sky"Sky were naked"Bloom said,Looking at Sky she didnt rember untill after a while what happened last night she laughed at the thoughts of yesterday with her fiance

"Rembered did you?"Sky said smiling At his Beautiful Wife,He lifted the sheets and put his head under and said"Wow what an amazing view of your body"

"Stop it sky your making me feel uncomftable"She said Blushing,She lifted the sheets and covered her body fully so he couldnt see her naked body

he chuckled and said"You do know ive seen you naked before,So i can just imagine you naked in my head"He said,Thinking of bloom naked,He then shouted"Oh..Bloom you naughty Little girl"

"What?"Bloom asked confused

"Oh not you...the bloom in my head is naked and doing stuff,If you know what i mean"Sky said,Smirking and winking

"Omg Sky stop imaging me naked"bloom said"Or i'll ..."

"You'll what bloom? ripe my head off,Because we all know you love me to much and you'll want my body more"Sky said bringing Bloom closer

she giggled and kissed sky,They were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Who is it?"Bloom asked since sky was to busy nibbling her neck,He slowly tried going to her sholder and then her boobs,But she giggled and got up with the sheets around her,Leaving sky naked on the bed

"Miss Bloom?"Some one asked,Still knocking

"Yes"Bloom asked,From inside the bedroom

"Your Family And Skys family are requesting you two downstairs for breakfast in one hour and they asked me to inform you now so you could get ready"The maid said

"Oh okay Thankyou,Tell them we'll be there in an hour"Bloom said

The maid went downstairs and bloom rushed to sky and said"Im going in the shower first haha"

"No your not Im going first"sky said

"Oh yes i am"Bloom said

Sky pulled Bloom into his embrace and whispered something very dirty in her ear,Her eyes widened and she hit him in the arm and said"Ew Thats absouletley Gross"Sky smirked and said"Just think about the idea then,And dont worry I'll wait untill were married or the honey moon even"He said,Bloom giggled and Put one finger on his chin bringing his face closer to her lips,"No way"She said

"Hey i got an idea Lets shower together as a celebration for being Officialy Engaged"Sky said

"Of course why not"bloom said,Straight after sky picked her naked body up and swooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style,

Bloom got out of skys arms and got into the shower aswell as sky,They turned the water on and sky wrapped his arms around blooms waist and started kissing her

After their shower they got into their Royal Attire,Bloom was fixing her hair when sky appeared behind her and hugged her from the back and leaned his chin on her choulder hugging her,and he said"You look beautiful Bloomy"She smiled and said"I know"

She laughed and said"Im joking,You look quite handsome yourself"she twirled around and faced sky and gave him a peck on the lips and walked towards the door and said"Hurry sky its been an hour breakfasts starting"Bloom said

He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and brought her closer,They walked out the room talking and Finally arrived at the dinning hall

All the winx and Specialists and Winx Were there and so were Blooms siblings and Blooms parents and Skys parents(Its a huge Long table)

They sat next next to King and Queen Erendor and Samara,And they were opposite Oritel And Miriam,

"I am very Proud of my Daughter in law,She has earned her queenix already,No where in the history of magix has that ever happened"Samara said

"Yes bloom dear we are very proud it Just proves you'll be an amazing queen someday"Miriam said

"Oh yes Sky that reminds me I forgot to tell you that...When you get married you and Bloom will Become King and Queen Or Eraklyon on your wedding day,Its written in the Eraklyon Book Of royals"Erendor said

"Its a tradition followed by all ancestas of Eraklyon"Samara added

Bloom Squeezed Skys hand tighter he looked at her and he wanted to kiss her so badly but it would be innapropriate so he waited a little while

They finished Breakfast,Sky led Bloom to their Bedroom and they got in bloom walked in straight away and Got a suprise kiss off sky,after a while they both pulled away and breathed

"Wow that was a very good suprise kiss"Bloom said

"Sorry i just wanted to kiss you so badly during dinner,You looked sexy as when you were talking but i controlled my self as the soon to be king"Sky said chuckling

Bloom hugged him and said"I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you and As soon as we are married,We are so Having kids i cant even wait"Bloom said

"Me ethier,But slow down now bloomy we have the wedding to get through"Sky said

"Yeah yeah whatever,Im still looking for names"Bloom said

"The best part will be the honey moon,Sex every night with my Bloomy Will be amazing"Sky said

"Umm..excuse me but who said every night?"She asked

"I did"

"Oh yeah we'll see about that sky"Bloom said,She giggled and grabbed skys hand and walked out they went to the lounge were all the gang was,They walked in and joined them

They sat next to brandon and stella

"Guys on a honey moon do you,do it every night?"Sky asked the group

"Yes"Riven said

"Of course"Brandon said

"SKY"Bloom shouted for mensioning it,he chuckled and said"See bloom you have to,Its a Honey moon"

"Girls help me out here"Bloom said

"Sky dont be an idiot and Brandon and riven shut up,Your definatley not getting any on our honey moon brandon"Stella said

bloom giggled at stellas words and then brandon said"Stell were not even engaged and your talking about our honeymoon"

Stella looked very angry and abit upset at brandons words"BRANDON SHUT UP YOU THICK IDIOT"Bloom shouted,She went to sit by stella and hugged her and consoled her,Brandon looked completley confused

All the girls left and the boys stayed in the lounge

I'll try my best to update A.S.A.P

Sorry for the short chapter im just in a rush


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hurray the 20th chapter,Finally The weddings soon,Honestly cant wait going to mention the perperations for the wedding in the 21st or 22nd chapter,Its too soon because they just had the engagment party and for my next chapter i might skip a few weeks

"Brandon thats a little harsh,Considering stella is one of them girls who already has her wedding planned out"Musa said,Bloom glared at musa full on making her cringe and look away,

Riven was amused by this and chuckled and said something under his breath Without him looking Bloom looked at him and said"What was that Riven"

"Ohh uh..nothing"Riven said

"No no go on say what you said"Bloom said

Riven walked out ignoring bloom,Weirdly Riven blushed at embarrasment,but it was unusual because he never was embarrased ever he was a 'im not scared of you badboy'He walked back in and ignored the look musa was giving him

"Bloom Honey our parents need to speak to us about something,They want us down in 5 minutes"Sky said

"Okay,Stel i'll be back and girls keep brandon away from stella and..."Bloom got interupted by sky

"I think they get the idea now come on hurry 4 minutes left"Sky said

They were holding hands and walking down to the office of King Erendor"Why do our parents get so irretated when were late?"Bloom asked trying to make a conversation

"I dont know,I wonder what they want to talk about!"Sky said

"Knowing our mothers its probably the wedding or Kids or another ball or something"Bloom said

A minute later they reached the office and walked in to see Their parents sitting at the table,with two spare seats they both went to sit down

"Ah good to see your early"Oritel said"For once"He mumbled under his breath

"I heard that daddy"Bloom said,Miriam and Samara laughed,Bloom rolled her eyes and Sky said "So why did you call us here"

"Oh yes we are here to discuss You two becoming King and Queen after your wedding"Erendor said

"And bloom dear after a 2-3 weeks we will start the wedding preperations,So both of you start picking Your bridesmaids and Groomsmen"Samara said

"We've already got that sorted"Bloom said

They carried on chatting and talking about the Wedding Preperations and Becoming King and Queen and about responsabilities

Bloom and Sky signed once they got out the office and sky said"God that was dragging"Bloom giggled and said"Yeah they made me yawn several times,I actually think im tired"

"If your tierd lets go to the bedroom"Sky said ,Winking

"Omg you always have to do that dont you"Bloom said,"Do What?"Sky asked"Make every little thing dirty"Bloom said

"I dont do that"sky said

"You so do"Bloom said,as she walked in and saw everyone was playing the xbox Racing game,it was verse Brandon,Riven,Timmy,Helia they were racing to see who finishes first and who finished last

"Go on Brandon"Sky said,Looking at the screen Sky sat down and took up The rest of the space on purpose,His legs were covering the rest of the space

"Sky"Bloom said,She tried pushing his leg off her space,but it was no use it was to hard and heavy

"Sit on my Lap,Theres loads of space in between my legs"Sky said,In a seductive tone of voice,She hit him playfully but then realised she had no option but to sit on his lap

She signed and said"Fine but dont touch me"He chuckled at the seriousness of her voice

she sat down and sky leaned his chin on her shoulder and both his arms were around her,He started kissing her shoulder leading up to her neck,She stopped him and shouted"Can i play?"

All the boys looked at her and laughed,"What are you laughing at me and Daniel always used to play these kind of games"Bloom said crossing her arms

"Haha yeah right a girly girl like you could never beat one of us"riven said

"Ohh yeah your on"Bloom said"To make it interesting lets make a bet"Bloom added

"Ok fine if your so sure of you winning whats the bet"Riven said"If i win you have to video yourself saying you love me and that you would have sex with me anyday and upload it on social media"Riven said

"Fine i will,If i win Me and the girls get to give you a full body make over and take a picture and keep the picture"Bloom said

"Bloom be careful Rivens the second best at these games,Skys first the riven then brandon then Helia and then Timmy"Stella said

"Fine game on"Bloom said grabbing the remote off brandon,First they had to choose the cars(In the game obvs),bloom chose a very good car and riven was shocked she even knew which car was which

1...2...3 GO,They started racing riven was driving as fast as he could and bloom then hit into his car on purpose and sais"Omg sorry im only a girly girl forgive i dont know how to play"Bloom said sarcastially

After the race was over Bloom won,All the girls were cheering and all the boys were shocked

"Well done bloom,Boo Riven"Sky said

"Dude you try racing her i bet you would lose"Riven said

"As if"Sky said

"Lets verse"Bloom said looking at sky

"Oh bloom please i wouldnt want to embarrase you"Sky said

"Fine,I'll make the bet with you to"Bloom said

"Alright,If i win you have to do it with me every day on our honeymoon"Sky said

"Fine and if i win you dont get any sex untill the wedding"Bloom said

"Ohhhh...Risky one sky i wouldnt do it"Brandon said

"Fine deal on"Sky said

they started racing and bloom was yet again ahead,But sky slowly was catching up they were neck to neck,Bloom then whispered in skys ear"Im pregnant"His eyes widened and he stopped

Everyone looked at him ,while bloom carried on racing,Finally she won and she laughed and said"I guess theres no sex for you"Giggling

"Bloom are...are you pregnant?"Sky said,Every ones eyes widened and they all staared at bloom

"No...when did i say i was pregnant"Bloom said everyone looked at sky

"Just now during the game"Sky said

"What when did i say that"Bloom said as everyone was looking at sky she winked and he knew that was her stratergy to winning the game whispering something in his ears

"Oh right never mind"sky said

"Okay now Riven and musa verse"Timmy said

"You so owe me i saved your ass"Sky whispered to bloom

"Whatever"Bloom said

"We are so not doing that bet,infact were doing the opposite we'll do it every single night,That you stay with me"He whispered

Bloom tried ignoring him but it was hard,He just kept speaking,she knew the perfect way to shut him up,She turned to face him and put her lips on his and started kissing him,He started kissing back

aisha watched as Bloom whispered something in skys ear and he nodded"Guys i just rembered my parents said for me and bloom to meet them now so we'll be back in an hour"Sky said

"Or maybe more,Who knows they'll probably chat all the way through"Bloom said

"Whatever guys your going to have sex we all know it,So just fucking go"Riven said rudely

"Shut up"Bloom said and she blushed and walked out,dragging sky along with her

Aisha sat there glaring at the door bloom and sky had just walked through she felt like punching bloom,She had to find a way to get bloom and sky to breakup

With Sky and Bloom

They got into skys room and locked the door,sky grabbed bloom and layed her on the bed and started kissing her and Necking her

While kissing he slowly Slipped his hands to her back,To the zip that was holding the whole dress up,He started to unzip her and he slid the dress off her so all she had on was underwear and Bra,He started to take his shirt,Trousers and Shoes off,Bloom quickly slid her heels off

She was very eager to start the love making,She started kissing him again,She then pulled away and giggling at the lipstick stains on skys cheeks and lips and neck

They got more and more intimate into the day

It was finally over after 1 and a half hours they were finished,They both got into the shower and got changed into royal attire,They left their hair wet,seen as it was a sunny day,So they decided it would dry in the sun

"Hey bloom why dont we go to masons beach birthday party today,Rember he invited us last night"Sky said

"Oh yeah its an amazing weather aswell,Lets ask the gang"Bloom said

they all agreed and Went to get ready for the beach birthday party

Sorry for the short chapter,But i have exams soon so i have to study


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They all nodded to the idea of going to their friend masons Beach birthday party,So they all went to their rooms and got ready

Bloom wore a bikini that was Light blue and The top part of the bikini was revealing,But she wore a Summer dress on top,She didnt want to walk around in a bikini in eraklyon because she was soon to be queen there

Flora,Tecna,Musa and Aisha wore Baithing suits

Musas was a dark shade of red

Floras was pink

tecnas was purple

aishas was green and yello

Stella wore a orange bikini with a dress on top

all the boys wore shorts and were topless accept helia and timmy who wore vests

They were all in the games room waiting for the Bloom to come,She finally finished and went into the games room all eyes turned on her,She giggled at skys reaction

and went up to him and said"As musa says,Close your mouth or flys will get in"She laughed,he chuckled and whispered in her ear"You are so getting in my pants tonight"She pushed him away and mouth 'as if'and then went to the gang,and said"Come on guys i'll portal you there"

They all jumped into the portal,All the boys were behind bloom so they all stared at her legs since her summer dress barely covered them it was kind of see through aswell so you could see her light blue bikini underneath it was the same shade as her summer dress which was also blue

They all arrived and Sky and Bloom were imediatley greeted by loads of people,Mason was skys friend and Brandons also,They all know that Mason has a huge crush on bloom,But what they found weird was bloom hardly knew him

Sky and Bloom were next to the bar when a handsome dark haired man approached them,He hugged sky and was talking

Masons POV

I was talking to Sky we used to be so close and bestfriends in fact but ever since,He met brandon we drifted apart it was a shame because he was really cool to hang out with

I turned to look at the red haired fairy,she was texting on her phone,But she looked up when she saw me staring at her beauty,She had an amazing Revealing bikini on she looked so hot

"And who may this lady be Sky"He said kissing blooms hand

Sky had a look of jelousy,But mason already knew who bloom was,sky didnt reply so bloom spoke

"Im Bloom Princess of Sparks"Bloom said

"Ohh sparks i swear i was bethrothed to one of their princesses but the deal was off,Because of this massive fight or something anyways im mason its nice to meet you bloom"i said looking bloom up and down

They walked away and so did i,I watched as the red haired fairy bloom,Held hands with sky man was he lucky,Just look at the true beauty she is,I wish i checked what she looked like before asking my parents to unbetroth us,I signed and looked away

After 20 mins

Skys POV

I was talking with bloom,She looked absouletley amazing i wanted her so badly,Our conversation was interrepted,I had my hands around blooms naked waist when mason walked up to us and said"Hey Again guys just to let you know everyones going into the beach now so you may want to join us i'll escort you"I was about to say no but bloom said

"Okay,Thankyou Mason and Happy birthday by the way"Bloom said

She stood up and pulled me along with her and i put my arm around her shoulder,He walked with mason

"So how old are you turning?"Bloom asked mason

"Im shocked sky hasnt told you about me,I though we were besties"he said in a joke like voice

Bloom giggled she looked so adorable when she did i felt like kissing her i smiled at her smile and we carryed on walking

Untill we approached the gang and walked up to them,And sat next to the on the sand,Bloom was about to sit down when i pulled her up to my lap,She just rolled her eyes and started a conversation with the gang

"This is kind of boring i though we would be in the water having a fight now"Bloom said

"Yeah me to"Musa added

"Shall we"Flora said

"Race you the last one there is going to be splashed by all of us"Bloom said as she ran off my lap and into the sea all the girls followed,all the boys decided to sit and stare at their girlfriends but what sky didnt know was they all stared at bloom

Bloom was splashing stella all the girls were and she was getting soaking wet

Minutes later,Bloom came out and ran to the guys her hair was soaking wet she grabbed the towel and she didnt realise all the specialists and mason watched her,She wiped her body,With the towel and the she screached "OMG"

Sky looked at her aswell as everyone else,Bloom ran to a boy and tapped him on the shoulder,The black haired boy turned around and hugged bloom they spoke for a while and bloom brought him to the gang

musa cleared her throat and bloom looked at her and then said"Oh yeah sorry guys this is josh"Bloom said

"hi"Josh said,Looking awkwardly at everyone"This is musa,Riven,stella,brandon,tecna,timmy,flora,helia,Sky and thats mason the birthday boy"

"Hey"Everyone said,Stella had a huge crush on josh

"Hey there josh how are you im sure you know who i am"Stella said

"Umm...sorry i dont"Josh said,Everyone laughed accept brandon who was pissed off

They all sat down and enjoyed chatting,Drinking,Splashing in the pool and Surfing

They had finished Surfing in the water,Bloom and tthe rest of the girls came out accept stella who was chasing after josh,They all sat down at the table for a meal,In their change of clothes they brought all the girls had summer dresses that werent that patterned and the boys had jeans and a top on

They sat down on one side of bloom was sky and on the other was Josh and on the opposite was mason and the rest of the gang was sat around the sqaure/rectangle table

They all chatted and ate

"So bloom,I recall that your engaged"Josh said

"Yeah how did you know"Bloom said

"Well first of all your rings diamonds are huge and second of all its plastered every where like gardenia and the whole of magix its on the news and newspapers everyones dying for the wedding"Josh said

"Wow really i didnt realise it was such a big deal to everyone else"Bloom said looking at sky

"Oh so this must be the lucky fella"Josh said,He shook hands with sky,"So josh anyone special in your life?"Bloom asked

"Yeah Amanda,Weve been going out for 2 years and i love her loads i think i might propose"Josh said

"Well good luck"Bloom said

sky untensed after knowing josh was in a commited relationship so he slowly became friends with Josh,Josh was really rich down on earth but it was only after high school around the time bloom left

"You know what guys i havent proposed yet but i will as soon as possible,But when and if she says yes then i want Bloom,Sky and Brandon to come aswell and You mas"Josh said

we all laughed"So how do you know mason?"Sky said

"Well i dunno i guess we ,met at a party and became better friends and he invited me tonight"Josh said

"Why didnt you bring amanda"bloom asked"I was really looking forward to meeting the famous amanda"Bloom added

"She was at the model station today she couldnt make it"Josh added

"Oh so what modelling station is she at?"Bloom asked

"The same one you used to be in i have no idea why you left you were amazing"Josh said

"Oh i left bec..."Bloom gotinterrupted by stella"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A MODEL"

"Calm down stel"Bloom said"I was a model before i met you guys and then i quite high school and modeling after i came to alfea"Bloom said

"Oh yeah i rember all the boys wanted you but you remained distance because they were all sloppy jerks that would use you for their virginity"Josh said

"Oh yeah i used them exact words,Cannot belive you still rember"Bloom said

After a while they were all quite tierd so they finished up and left back to Eraklyon they had all cameras flash in their faces the cameras tryed getting bloom but stella was always in the way trying to pose,One camera person pushed her to the floor,Bloom ran up to stella and picked her up and said"Stupid idiots"And left with stella brandon came and helped bloom carry stella in

They all went into the lounge and got change into pyjamas,They all wore their regular pyjamas

accept bloom and sky,Who had to dress royal even in their sleep,Bloom wore a Posh sleeping Dress that was cream and sky wore a pair of joggers and tshirt because he couldnt be asked following the rule

They all went into the lounge all the boys looked at bloom and smirked thinking of her in their minds they all started to watch a movie and eat pop corn and snacks

Bloom was on skys lap and had the bowl of pop corn in he hand she was casually watching the movie and when she accidently dropped some on her boobs it slid down her dress and she felt it and gasped sky chuckled

and put his hand down her dress at this point everyone was looking at them,He had his hand down and then he looked up to see everyone looking at them

He quickly pulled his hand out and covered smirked and tryed ignoring the girls glares

Bloom giggled and said"Ha thats what you get for shoving your hand down my top without even telling me"In a quiet voice she said it

"They all finally finished the movie and went to bed,Bloom didnt realise but her phone was missing,She went to bed with sky

Aishas POV

haha finally ive got her phone i can finally break up that slut who keeps seducing my Soon to be Boyfriend hes so hot wow he could so do better,Urgg i hate her my plan has to start as soon as possible Aisha though

She hid the phone under the pillow of her guest room bed and went to sleep dreaming about her and sky laughing at bloom

So i need suggestions on this,So please feel free to Message me

I need another 10 more reviews please


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Finally 'The Aishas Plan' Chapter excited or waaa?**

Sky woke up to find bloom still asleep he looked up to be blinded by the light coming from the curtains,He sat up and stretched,He looked over to bloom and slowly shaked her,She woke up and turned to see sky awake

"Ohh so your awake?"Sky said smirking knewing that he was the one that woke up bloom

"haha very funny,go away and let me sleep"(I always do this)Bloom said

he chuckled and said"But bloom today is a special day todays the day of your mother Suprise Birthday party"sky said

"Oh shit and it is"Bloom said as she shot up and looked at sky"Sky baby i was wondering"She said tracing her finger down his chest

"Hmm"Sky said

"If you could come to the party"Bloom said"I know you have a meeting but cant brandon or your father take it please"Bloom added with puppy dog eyes,He chuckled and said

"Of course anything for my Bloomy,I'll ask brandon to take the meeting off my hands"sky said

"Thank...you...so...much"Bloom said in between kisses,They got up and showered together and then came into their bedroom their hair was still wet,Bloom had a white towel around her body and sky had one around his waist,Bloom was standing infront of her dresses,She felt a tug at the bottom of her towel,She turned around to see sky standing there with a smirk

"Dont sky...nooo please its cold"She said

Sky smirked an eviler smirk and pulled her towel,It was now on the floor,He stared it made her feel so uncomftable,She walked up to him and pulled his towel off and said

"Revenge"With a smirk and he laughed and said"Bloom im a boy i wouldnt care if i was naked,Infact since the both of us are naked we could you know.."Sky said pulling bloom closer by her waist,He glanced at the bed gesturing her to get in

She laughed and started kissing sky,and then pulled away and grabbed her towel and said"Im a girl and thats not how things work sky"She said as she left to get changed it made him want her more

**At 5.00pm**

Bloom was wearing a Light blue and Light pink gown that had layers on it she wore her sparks crown and her eraklyon pendant and A pair of heels,She wore a few bangles and done her make up ready to get to her mothers suprise party

Sky wore his royal attire

bloom left for the lounge because thats were the specialists and Winx were,None of them accept brandon realised that sky was going with her,

Sky went to check on meetings arrangments before leaving they met up back in the bedroom sky was stunned at how bloom looked so were the gang,They went into the bedroom and bloom made a portal and they appeared at sparx at 5.45pm,The party started at 6.00pm so they checked preperations for the rest of the time

bloom wanted the party for her mother to be perfect so she checked every detail

**At Eraklyon(Samara&Erendor are at the party)**

**Aishas POV**

Hahaha soon its time to start my plan,Skys in a meeting and when he recieves the message,he'll get angry and bloom wont have time to explain because sky will be to angry to even listen to her,So i'll be there and console him and he'll fall in love i better get changed into nice clothes,But i cant just get changed for no reason i need an excuse

aisha thought and thought then she poured a glass of wine but purposly tipped some on her top and said"Oops spilled some wine,I'll be back need to get changed"No one acknoweledged her existence they were all to 'loved up' to notice

i left into my guest chambers and found the perfect dress it was Green with a waist belt that was dark pink and pink high heels and i'll have my hair loose,Bloom seems to always do it and it attracts sky so maybe i'll take a few tips off that slut

i applied my lipgloss that was a pink colour but you couldnt see it because my lips were brown,Like a really dark colour and i applied dark green eye shadow light green just wasnt enough even though my dress was a light green

I slipped on my high heels and went back in to the room it was nearly 6.30 and thats when my plan excuted

**Sparks**

**Blooms POV**

My mother was so happy when she walked in,I told her it was fathers idea aswell and she said it was the best party ever she was so overjoyed that Samara&Erendor were able to come

I was talking to guests and welcoming them into sparks

**Skys POV**

I was in blooms chambers freshening up when i heard my phone beep,I went over to blooms bed where my phone was placed i turned it on and checked to see a text from

_From:Bloomy_

_To:Sky_

_Hey Sky i have something to tell you sorry for texting you this but i didnt want to face you while doing this,I think we should break off our engagment i dont think i love you anymore_

_Im sorry_

_Bloom xx_

Skys heart sank a little his eyes became wattery,But why would she do this,He didnt understand at all what did he do wrong'She doesnt love him anymore'There must be something wrong,i quickly Wiped my wattery eyes and left with my phone downstairs,Into the garden there i saw bloom talking to the guests

**No POV**

Bloom was talking when sky,Looking furious at bloom walked up to her he put on a smile and said to the guest"Could i borrow my Fiance for a second"

They nodded

"Okay one sec sky,So what happened after that"Bloom said to the guests carrying on their convo

"Bloom I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU"sky said,Bloom could see the anger in his eyes and she was afraid

"Oh...okay i'll be back just a second"Bloom said,leaving the guests and Holding skys dead hard hand grip,It was hurting her but she didnt speak or say anything as Sky led bloom upstairs to her room

They entered Sky locked the door,and Bloom looked at him with worrie"Sky honey whats wrong"Bloom said

"Dont fucking honey me"Sky said

"WHAT THE HELL SKY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM"bloom shouted

"My problem?"Sky answered

"yes your fucking problem one minute your happpy and the next your furious"Bloom said

"Its not my fault my fiances just fucking broken up with me because she apparently never loved me"Sky said calming down abit,Sky looked at her e saw a confused expression on her face

"Sky what are you talking about"Bloom asked

"This"Sky said showing his phone to bloom,She read the text and her eyes went wide,She looked up at him and said

"Sky honestly believe me i didnt send that"Bloom said

She went to sky and he hugged her and said"I love you Bloom,I shouldve known it wasnt you who sent the text"

"Yes you shouldve known i always call you 'sky baby' in my texts how could you forget that"Bloom said

He kissed her and they freshened up and left for the party,They decided to sort this matter out after the party

**Eraklyon**

aisha looked worryed she was expecting a furious sky by now it was 8.00pm and still no sign of the two,She got tired during it but stayed awake,Suddenly they saw A blazer firey Portal and all their eyes saw a furious looking bloom and sky come out of the portal,

Without speaking a word they left the room everyone looked at eachother and asked whats going on with their eyes

**At Skys Chambers**

Bloom sat on the bed and sky joined her,"But the thing i dont get is if diaspros in the omega dimension but who else wants to break us up"Bloom said

"Dont worry bloom,This person will never be succesfull we will have to be careful and not tell anyone about this accept Stella And Brandon,Their the only ones we can trust right now"Sky said

"I like it when your serious"Bloom said seudcetively

he pulled her closer and kissed her and a smile appeared on her lips and sky looked at bloom and said"What are you smiling at?"Bloom giggled and said

"Just the fact that every night after the wedding day,We'll be like this and i absoultley cannot wait"Bloom said

"Me ethier,You know i think we should make up a rule"Sky said

"And whats that?"Bloom answered

"We should sleep naked after marriage of course every night"Sky said

"No way"Bloom said

"I'll take that as a 'I'll think about it' answer"Sky chuckled

"Im still thinking about the person who sent the text i mean what are they going to gain by breaking us apart"Bloom said

"Dont worry detective bloom We'll figure this out tommorow lets get some sleep"Sky said snuggling closer to bloom and wrapping his arms around her she layed her head on his chest and they fell asleep

Ohh what will happen?

BTW I NEED I DEAS PLEASE COMMENT AND HELP ME,AND THANKYOU FOR THE SUGGESTIONS THEY WERE REALLY HELPFULL


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Does Aisha get caught?

Bloom woke up to see Sky wasnt in bed,She got up and showered and came out with her hair soaking wet,The balcony doors were open the breeze was coming out Today was the day that would be their Alfea Graduation party,Then Bloom would become a married woman and rule Eraklyon with Her husband,She couldnt wait

She wanted to have an amaing future,With sky she was so excited,She couldnt wait at all,The wedding preperations were going on,The wedding was exactly in a month

Bloom went into her bedroom after changing into a Royal gown,She had to wear because she was soon to be queen,It was Light blue and White,She sat on the bed,with her legs off the side,She leaned next to sky,Putting her lips on his cheek,She kissed his cheek and Suddenly she felt

Big arms grab her and hug her,She smiled up at sky,Who kissed her on the head"Get up lazy"Bloom said,Still in his warm embrace

He chuckled and said"Why we have no plans today do we"bloom nodded and said"While you lazy ass was asleep,Me,My mother and Your mother,Stella and Daphne decided to Get the wedding date done,So its decided"Bloom said

"Whens our wedding?"Sky asked curiously

"Its in exactly a month"

"A Month!"

"Yes thats why we have a lot of planning and first of all We are going shopping TODAY for our clothes"Bloom said

"But why so soon,Not that im complaining"Sky said,Putting his hand up in surrendor position

"Well Our parents want an heir to the throne as soon as possible and they want us to become King and Queen quickly"Bloom said

"Alright i guess i better get up, and shower but i wish you could come with me"Sky whispered in her ear loudly

"You missed your chance by waking up so late"Bloom sai smiling

"Shouldve woken me up"Sky said

"No way its not like im your wife or something"Bloom added,Smiling knowing she would be in a month

"Get used to it bloom in a month everyday you'll wake up next to me"Sky said smirking thinking about bloom being his wife

"Shh now get in the shower,Im going to kill you if we are late with my wedding dress designers appointment,You and your groomsmen better choose nice choices im not aloud to help you but stella is"She said smirking evily

"Hahaha,I thought you loved me"Sky said

"I do"Bloom said

"Yeah thats why you get stella to go shopping with us,She'll ripe us apart limb by limb"Sky said

"Oh sky"Bloom said laughing

Sky got up,He was completley naked,Bloom Stopped laughing and turned around to see her fiance standing in a seductive pose,She laughed even more,He raised his eyebrow and winked,He was leaning against the pole of the bed,That were very long

She stood up and went to the dresser,Sky was still in his 'position'She laughed to herself,He walked to her behind and Hugged her and said"What you laughing at?"Bloom gasped"Sky your naked"She moved away and said"Dont you dare ruin my hair or makeup of clothes or anything else"Sky smirked and walked closer,He hugged bloom with his head hanging off her shoulder

He smirked while looking over to her zip,He started unzipping it,To his suprise bloom didnt react she just stood,There he knew what that ment,He carried on untill the dress came flying off,She stood there with her stapless bra and matching knickers,

She still had her crown on her head,Sky gently took it off trying not to pull her hair,He placed it on the dresser and walked back to bloom he picked her up and placed her over the bed,And was on top of her

"We need to Prepare for the wedding right"Sky said,Bloom nodded looking confused,"So lets practice for after our ceremonie,The part when we come back into the bedroom as Husband and Wife"

Bloom giggled and kissed sky slowly took blooms under garments off and he started kissing her allover her body,There 'Nearlly' wasnt one place he missed,he slowly,Bloom brought her mouth back up and Sky started kissing blooms neck,while doing so he slowly placed himself in position and Put himself in to bloom,She moaned slowly

Sky knew for sure,No matter how many times he and bloom ' did it' he still wouldnt get enough he needed her,Her love was a drug to him,He needed it constantly

After their love making,They both ended up showering,Bloom wore tthe same dress because she didnt want the others questions it(P.S it didnt get dirty,They didnt do it with the dress on so its perfectly hygenic)

They both went downstairs to see the Gang and Parents sitting in the Living room,(Its bigger because they are royalty,Its gigantic infact)They went to were the gang were and bloom said"Finally managed to wake sky up,Come on lets go"Everyone in the gang Smirked knowing what bloom and sky had just done in their bedroom

"Good luck,We would come but Me and Oritel have to get back to sparks We have duties and Skys parents have Eraklyon to take care of"Miriam said

"But honey we cannot wait to see the dress"Samara said

Bloom hugged them both and Said good bye after stepping into the portal,They were going to Magix the best Wedding dress shop,The Queens Samara and Miriam wanted the best for bloom and so Did stella

They were in magix with millions of thousonds of People souronding them,Ever since the Engagment between Bloom and Sky the papparazi were getting crazy to know the gossip first

"Princess Bloom what are you doing here today in magix"A reporter said,a whole load of people were videoing taking pictures or recording her

"We are here today in magix For Wedding Shopping now if you would excuse me"Bloom said princess mannerly and walked next to sky away from the crowd

The gang were speaking amongst themselves

"Okay heres the deal,Sky cannot see bloom in her dress not untill the wedding and Bloom you cant see Sky in his tux,Everyone else can see what ever they want,All the girl come with me and bloom We'll go dress shopping for bridesmaids outfits"Stella said,She took a breath and carried on"And Boys you all go With sky,I'll come later and approve of the tuuxes and Sky your royal attire better be nice other wise you know what will happen"Stella finally finished

"You'll what stella beat me up...Oh im so scared"Sky mockingly said

"No i'll kill bloom"Stella said smirking

"STELL"Bloom shouted

"I was joking as if i would ruin an oppurtunity for me to be a bridesmaid"Stella said being her self obssesed self

"Typical Stella its not your wedding"Musa said

They started arguing

Aisha watched as sky pulled bloom out the group circle,No one noticed their eyes were on stella and musas arguement.

"Bloom what about the text what are we going to do if the person strikes again"Sky said

"We need to keep it a secret,Dont tell anyone not untill we are in a secure room with stell and brand"

"Alright be careful though bloom I wouldnt want anything bad happening to my Beautiful fiance now could i"Sky said,Pulling bloom closer

He kissed her on the lips and then bloom pulled away when she felt several cameras taking photos,She rolled her eyes at the cameras

"Ffs cant we get any privacy"Bloom said annoyed,Sky agreed,He was about to have a make out session but the paparazi had to ruin it

They went to the rest of the gang,and They finally left before they did they hugged,Bloom said"I'll miss you sky"

"I'll miss you to baby"Sky said

"Marriage turns heros into pussys"Riven said as he watched bloom and sky,Everyone heard this so did sky and bloom

"Shut up Riven"Sky said

"Or what You'll get your fiance on me"Riven said sarcastically

"Yes"Bloom said,She added"Riven do rember im the most powerful fairy in the entire universe i have the dragon fire,Your nothing compared to my powers"Everyone looked at bloom and laughed she had just owned riven

"Shut up,Red head,Just cause your hot doesnt mean you can destroy the world"Riven said

"Dude"Sky said

"Ewww Gross"Bloom screached

"Haha"Riven said

"Now thats over come on guys lets get this stupid shopping over with"Brandon said

"Brandon this is not stupid shopping its serious shopping for the biggest day of blooms whole entire life"Stella said

"Well technically,The biggest day of her life was the day she was born"Tecna said

"I actua..."Stella was about to say something angrilly

"Guys,Stop it,This is suppose to be a fun shopping trip STOP FUCKING ARGUING Now lets go girls and sky make sure you pick something nice not the first thing you see"

"Okay baby see you later"Sky said,Giving bloom a kiss on the cheek and leaving with the boys

With the girls

"Oh my gosh,Ive never seen any dresses like this,They are all so beautiful"Flora said

"Flora calm down"Musa said

"Its normal especially for someone like flora who doesnt shop with expensive brands"Stella said,They all silently agreed flora wasnt the kind of girl who bought stuff with good brands,She only bought stuff on sale,Even if she didnt like wearing it she had to she couldnt afford it

For example right now she was wearing Pink leggings,The top part had a whole in it,But she covered that with her Kind of cream Top that was sleeveless,It wasnt cream anymore in fact the top used to be white but it turned cream and no its a greyish colour because of the dirt

Flora felt hurt that no one Stood up for her

They tried wedding cake samples and wine,They tried bridesmaids dresses on

The first one was aishas choice it was a green heart shaped dress that had a strap on one side the strap was a lighter shade of green it went half way through the dress

The second one was Musas choice it was red,It went to her knees and it was a tight dress that had a few sequins through the neckline,it had sleeves that were red but transparent and glittery at the same time

The third one was Tecnas choice,It was a purple simple dress that went to the floor,There was a slit cut half way through the dress,The dress screamed the words 'Technology Dress'The girls giggled a little at this

The fourth dress was floras choice it was a plain dress that wasnt exciting to see in anyway,It was the casual summer dress that you would wear on your average everyday wardrobe,They all frowned a little,Thinking the same thing about the dress

"Wow...uhh Nice umm...choice flo"Bloom said

"Flora how much is the dress?"Musa said,Knowing exactly why she chose it

"Uh its £25 Bucks"Flora said

"Oh my gosh are you fricken serious,Theres no need to worry about the fricken prices,Samaras treating us to the dresses we declined but she wouldnt take a no as an answer,I cant belive you chose that because you found it cheap this is blooms wedding,Not some cheap party at an apartment"Stella said angrily

Bloom walked up to stella and hugged her and stella whispered"A fucking cheapskate"Bloom giggled and said"I know like ffs"They joked about it

The Fifth dress was chosen by daphne who wasnt a bridesmaid,But offered to help,Daphne refused to become a bridesmaid,Especially after she had the winx,Bloom didnt need an extra dress to worry about

Daphne chose a a pale pink dress that was a floor length it was a one shoulder,Strap dress,and it had Little flowers going around the neckline,The flowers blended in with the dress as well as the waist belt,It was gorgeous

The Sixth dress was chosen by stella it was a yellow halter dress,It flowed beautifully to the floor and it had sequins for the waist belt,Stella being stella picked out the shoes and pursee aswell They looked beautiful together

After a while of thinking and trying dresses on they decided what their bridesmaids outfit would be,(Its going to be a suprise to you guys so im not going to tell you)

They started looking for Blooms Perfect wedding dress,While bloom was trying dresses on Stella decided to check how the boys were doing

She made a portal,To were they were

She arrived to find the boys arguing

"Stop"Stella screached"Whats going on here have you decided"Stella added

"No,They keep arguing over which colour looks manly and which looks girly"Helia said reffering to Sky,Riven,brandon and timmy

"Right thats it,Im missing out on seeing my gorgeous bestfriends wedding dress,Because of you idiots now pay attention"Stella said

She got interrupted by an angry blooms phone call

"Stell where are you?"Bloom asked through the phone

"Im with the boys their arguing and now there fighting oh no...shit got to go bloom"Stella said

She tried stopping the fight they were all fighting and arguing they all stopped when they noticed A portal being opened up in the shop out stepped Bloom in a wedding dress

"What the hell is going on here"Bloom said worried when she saw the ties and tuxes on the floor ripped up and the chairs and tables knocked over,With one of the mirrors was half shattered

Everybody in the room was to shocked at how stunning she looked,They didnt even notice how mad she was

"SKY"bloom called she appeared right in front of him,She kept clapping her hands he finally realised bloom was infront of him

"Bloom... "Sky couldnt finish because he looked her up and down"Your ...uh"He said pointing at the wedding dress

"HOLY SHIT"Bloom said as she noticed she was wearing a wedding dress,She stopped worrying about that when she saw sky had a bruise at the side of his cheek,She put her hand on it and healed it and then she went to riven who had a gash on his hand and it was bruised,It was glass inside his hand,She healed it

She walked up to brandon who was still staring as well as the others"Anything wrong with you"Bloom asked

"No"He said shaking his head

"Accept staring problems"Bloom said while laughing

she stood infront of everyone and said"So now that you have seen me how do i look in white because im not sure if this is the dress of not"Bloom said,Talking to sky mostly

"You...Uhhh...look Absoultley Beautiful"Sky said struggling to keep his words on the right track

"Really"Bloom said

Sky walked up to his fiance and put his hands around her back and kissed her,Straight after he said"Yes really"She laughed"Okay so stell you sort the boys out and come straight back to me when their done send them home then their of no use"Bloom said eyeing sky

"Hey i think you'll find were very useful"Brandon said,With riven nodding behind him

"Yeah okay then"Bloom said mockingly

"Now chop chop ive got dress shopping to do byee,Love you Sky"Bloom said leaving

"Love you to"Sky shouted as he watched his beautiful bride to be walk through the doors

"Wow she looked smoking"Riven and brandon said,with timmy and helia agreeing

Sky was thinking about bloom to much to Hear what the guys were saying about his fiance

Next chapter will be updated in 2 days or so,Cant wait for the wedding soon,I need MORE FOLLOWERS TO THIS STORY AND REVIEWS COME ONE PEOPLE AND IDEAD PRETTY PLEASE,THANKYOU FOR THE AMAZING IDEAS IVE HAD I APPRICIATE IT!


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

The boys had all chosen their tuxes,Sky didnt need to because in eraklyon it was a tradition to The Royal Special Attire Of Eraklyon,Bloom had chosen her dress and accesories and The next day she was going to have proffesional makeup artists come in so she could test what kind of style she wanted,Also her shoes were an expensive make aswell as her flowers

They were all back in Eraklyon,They had to go back to Alfea and Red fountain to carry on with their studies,Bloom and Sky made a schedule with the wedding plans and their schools

They were all in their seperate bedrooms as couples,Bloom walked staright in and Said

"Sky we have to tell Stella and Brandon Like right now,Im scared this person could do harm to any one close to us"Bloom said,A Little freaked out and scared

"Your right Baby,Lets go to their room"Sky said pulling bloom into his embrace

They locked their bedroom door and left for Brandon and Stellas bedroom,They knocked and walked in without even waiting for them to replie for the knock they were desperate to tell them

"Guys we were having a couple moment just then and you ruined i..."Stella stopped speaking as she got off brandons lap and noticed bloom and skys serious faces they were upset and she was bestfriends with bloom so she could tell

"Whats happened guys?"Stella said

"Whats going on why are you both so upset"Brandon said

Bloom sat down on the bed next to stella

"Guys theres someone out to break us up"Bloom said

"What how i thought diaspro was in the omega dimension"Brandon said

"She is,We even checked shes still in a block of ice stuck there she cant come out after the night she lashed out at bloom"Sky said

"So else could it be,And how do you know their out to get you"Stella said

Sky lifted his phone and showed the text to stella and brandon,Their eyes went wide and they were thinking

"Who knows what they'll do,Rember diaspro kidnapped Several people i knew just so she could get sky,What if this person is out for sky"Bloom said

"Who do you think it is"Stella sai

"Do the others know"Brandon asked

"We dont know, and you guys are the only ones that know,For all we know"Sky said

"What if they accuse you of something like big like cheating on eachother"stella said

"Thats the thing its a big risk,We need you help catching this twat of a criminal"Bloom said

"Okay bloom we'll defo help"Brandon said,Stella nodded agreeing

"Why dont we just get Timmy or Tecna to strack down your phone and the person thats got it is the thief or get the guards to search the Castle grounds and tell everyone its because you lost you designer necklace"Stella said

Everyone looked wide eyed at stella

"What are you all staring at"Stella screached

"Your amazing stell"Bloom said,Jumping a hug on stella,they both giggled and They started their plan

"How about we try the one with the guards but we'll need a distraction so everyones out of their rooms"Sky said

"I'll handle that With the girls and brandon can handle the boys"Stella said

"me and sky will act normal just in case the persons keeping an eye on us"Bloom said

"I have a suspicion on who it is,But im not going to say anything just in case"Stella said

"Stell is it the person who i think it is"Bloom said

The boys looked at eachother and the girls mouthed the name to eachother

"Okay me and bloom have the same suspion,But what about you guys"stella said

"I dont,i trust all the boys"Sky said

"Same here"Brandon said

"Me to i wouldnt get suspicious on the boys,But theres that really pervy boy,The one we went to his party the other day the beach birthday party"Bloom said

"Mason...Yes i thought it was just me that noticed he was staring at bloom and flirting with her"Sky said

"Yep dude i saw it to he proper checked her out when you werent looking"Brandon said

"Eww pervert"Stella said,They all laughed

"Any way we only have tonight to execute this plan because tommorow were going back to school,Lets join everyone in the lounge before everyone gets suspicious"Sky said

Sorry its a really short chapter but i havent had time this week,I'll try update tommorow,Sorry everyone!

P.S i need followers a.s.a.p otherwise im might stop writing this story


End file.
